


Dragon’s Heir

by WernerLombardi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adding more Relationship, Alternate Universe, Ancient machine Bastion, Busan City, Chinese Culture, Chinese New Year, Chinese skins, Developing Relationship, Dragon Lengends, Dragon power, Established Relationship, Everyone is Chinese, F/F, F/M, M/M, Princess Hana, Time Travel being Lena, Warrior Emily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WernerLombardi/pseuds/WernerLombardi
Summary: Long ago, two ancient Dragons lived together, Overwatch and Talon. They fought over the world’s control, with Dragon Overwatch victorious, and Talon sealed away. After that, the people that praises Overwatch created a city near the seal, keeping an eye over it. But that knowledge is now within only a few. The current people of Busan are ignorant of the real Legend. They praise Overwatch Dragon each year at the New Year Chinese Festival.The Princess of the city, also direct heir of the Dragon, always perform her dance every year, praying to the Dragon to protect the city and give its inhabitants a bright future.This year is no different. But something wants to bring back Talon, and are willing to get the Princess’s heritage for their own.Would the Princess be able to prevent from that to happen? Or she will have to watch her entire world being destroyed in front of her eyes?





	1. Chapter 1

Dawn came to Busan, many Chinese people living on the city started their day with joy. While Busan is an original Korean City, it now belongs to China since most of it inhabitants have Chinese culture, whether they are from Korea, China, Japan or any other part of the world. This city is the biggest and the prefect one for different people of all countries to come and live. This time, the New Year celebration is today, and preparations are be in order. All that is needed, is the Princess to come to the Festival, and use her power she inherited from the Dragon itself to keep protecting the city. It is January 24 of 1654, and the 16 year old princess of the city is still sleeping. Hana Song, original from Korea, was still laying on her bed, sleeping. She was hugging her white human-size pillow with her arms, her right cheek on its surface as she smiled sleepily with her blankets over her body, reaching to her nose, her feet cuddled a bit, one over the other. Her bed, a two size bed, was adorned with golden adornments, with pink and soft blue blankets made of the softest silk China could produce. Her bed was made of the toughest wood, shaped by the most skilled of artisan, and with the softest of feathers that could only be found on Busan. Behind her bed, a large window with the image of the Chinese Dragon, giving the people of the city good luck, health and prosperity for the years to come. Her room looks like on of the rooms of Ayutthaya, but smaller.  
The princess cuddled closer to her pillow, not paying attention to the tall woman that entered her room and went to her side.  
“Princess, it is time for you to get ready for the Festival.”  
“Hmm... 5 more minutes, Miss Zarya...” Hana answered. Zarya rolled her eyes and put her arms on her hips, her armor making small noises as she moved.  
“You are the most important person on this Festival, Princess. Remember that you have to use its power during the Festival to connect to the other plane, and give our city a bright future this year.” Zarya said. Hana sighed, knowing full well that she must do that. Opening her eyes, she rolled her body to watch Zarya and then extender her bare shoulders and arms along with her feet stretched as she yawned.  
“I know. I just wanted to be on bed a bit more.” Hana said as she then sat on her bed, the blankets leaving her nude chest, falling to her waist. Over her left breast, just where her heart is, a golden dragon tattoo started running across both of her breasts. Its tail on her left breast, its body running to her right breast with its head on the middle of it. Zarya smiled, looking at the golden dragon over the Princess’s chest.  
“I know you do. But you must see that all preparations are in order before the Festival con start at night.” Zarya said as she then went to Hana’s wardrobe to get her a white cloak.  
“I know I have to do it. Like all years. The Festival is today, and everything must be in order for us to receive the blessing of the Dragon.” Hana said and put a hand over her heart as she watched Zarya walking to her and hand her the white cloak. Hana put on the cloak, finally leaving her bed’s softness.  
“Did something happen at night?” Hana said. Zarya shook her head.  
“Nothing for now. I know you are still paranoid of your dream, Princess. But so far, nothing has happened. No one will attack the city.” Zarya said.  
Hana looks at her, but then quickly looks to the floor. Then, she hugged herself as she remembered her dream. The red fires. The screaming. The blood. The voice that threatened her at the end. It was too much that made Hana shake with fear. The golden tattoo shining as response of her emotions.  
“I’m still worried and scared of it...” Hana whispered. Zarya sighed closing her eyes. No matter what she says to the Princess, she will always stay paranoid because of that dream. Hana then shook her head and went to her wardrobe to get dressed after she called her maids. They cleaned her bed, bathed her and dressed her on her usual Hanbok, but with a smaller skirt and her hair put on a ponytail. Hana and Zarya then went to the dining room, where they found Mei wearing her white Luna clothes. The room was filled by Brigitte on her General clothes, the ancient machine Bastion on his red armor, Fareeha on her sky blue dragon armor, the Magistrate Jesse McCree and the mysterious woman using her typical Tal mask. Hana was surprised when she failed to find Lena, her best friend.  
“Where’s Lena?” Hana asked.  
“She’s doing some errands around the city. Told us to tell you that she’s sorry that she couldn’t stay and wait for you. Emily and Amélie wanted to stay more time with her, so...” Mei said.  
“I see. Well, they are happy. I’d hate to see any of them down during the Festival. I was hoping that she could aid me with this. Anyway, I’m hungry.” Hana said siting at the table and let joe maids to bring her the food. Soybean Milk and Wheat Needles. She started eating at a slow pace, knowing that there must be things to discuss with the people around her.  
“Princess, the Festival is this night, and we have much to do.” Mei started. Hana swallowed the needles on her mouth and wiped clean her lips before answering.  
“I know, Mei. Everything must be in order before I can use the Dragon’s power at the Festival, and connect with him and our ancestors.” Hana looked to the Magistrate. “I hope that you keep everything under control with the citizens.”  
“Don’t worry about that, your highness. Ashe and I got the order of the city under control. She’s now patrolling with her partner, Bob. The gang will keep the people under control if needed or something happen.” The Magistrate said. Hana nodded and turned to the General.  
“What about the army?”  
“The army is on its most sharp state, you highness. Reinhardt and my father now increased the training on our forces, as well as the amount of patrolling outside. Thanks to them, the city is fortified against any forces - should something happen.” Brigitte answers. Hana nodded and sighed in relief, knowing that if her dream come true, it could be avoided. She resumed eating her needless.  
“Princess, I musta say that the people started asking questions about your decisions. They ask if everything is all right and if you are ok.” Mei said.  
“Tell them that is it because security measures. In case some enemy country decides to attack us during the preparation or the Festival or during it.” Zarya said, earning an annoyed look from Hana.  
“Is this because of your dream, Princess?” Asked the masked woman. At that, everyone in the room became silent and stiff, and Hana stopped eating for a moment. After a few seconds, Hana nodded, resuming eating her breakfast.  
“I see. While I understand your concerns, you should keep in mind that most of the army here is eager to participate during the Festival.”  
Brigitte looked at the masked woman. “Are you suggesting that we leave the city, and our Princess unprotected during the Festival? That cannot happen! She said a bit defensively.  
“I don’t mean that. Just keep in mind that many there would love to participate there. I’m asking for you to consider that.” The woman said.  
Hana looked down to her plate, thinking on what the woman said. While mysterious, the woman is wise and her advise should be considered.  
“I will think about that, then.” She said before finishing her plate. The rest of the breakfast was spent talking about the Festival and the Princess’s security. After that, the maids took away the plates and the crowd went to do their own things.  
Hana walked out the palace to the Dragon’s Pray Garden. She needs some answers about her dream. Even after what Zarya told her, she was still very concerned about it. It felt too real, and the voice at the end of it told her that it’d happen soon, but never said when.  
She saw some guards at the garden’s entrance. They greeted her as she walked by.  
The garden itself was as bigger than her own room, with many plants and different sculptures. But the most impressive of all, is the Dragon made of Gold. All of its glory petrified. 20 meters long and 2 wide. It uses most of the garden, surrounding all of it. Different flowers adorned the garden, as well as some trees, small and big. Bushes as well.  
She got closer to the centre of the garden, where she always goes to pray, knelt down and started praying.

 

_“Immemorial times you have been with us, Old Dragon.”_  
_“Blessed us with your infinite power and protection.”_  
_“We give you our joy each year.”_  
_“You chose us as your people.”_  
_“You give us our future.”_  
_“Our lives and loved ones.”_  
_“Please keep us under your wing.”_  
_“Let us give you our joy.”_  
_“Forgive our actions.”_  
_“And let our ancestors to aid us in dark times.”_  
_“Amen.”_

  
Hana prayed to their deity, opening her arms and putting as much intention as she could to her pray.  
“I ask you for your guidance regarding on what I dreamt and what should I do and what could this mean.” She said, her eyes closed, entering into a meditative state. The golden Dragon seemed to glow for a moment before Hana opened her eyes and stood. Sighing, she left the garden to got outside of the palace.  
Her wooden Palanquin was waiting for her, as well as Zarya. A maid opened her the door and Hana entered. The maid closed the door and eight people lifted the Palanquin, two on each edge, and follow Zarya.  
Hana looked behind the glass as they travel, her head over her right hand. She didn’t find any answers at the Golden Dragon’s Garden. Even when she felt the Golden Dragon glow, and the Dragon’s own presence within the garden, it still didn’t tell her anything. It was like not even the Dragon knows what to do. That concerned her gravely. The Dragon is the most ancient being their culture have, and it always knew what to do at dark times.  
‘May be I should ask Zhuge Liang. May be he knows what is going on, and what I should do.’ Hana thought as they are their way to the city.  
“Miss Zarya.” Hana said.  
“Yes, Princess?”  
“I want to see Zhuge Liang.” She said.  
“The elder of the city? It’s a bit far, at the outskirts of the city. Why?”  
“I... have the feeling that he can tell me what to do. I tried to ask for the Dragon’s guidance, and while he came, he didn’t tell me anything.”  
“He didn’t tell you anything, Princess? That is... quite unusual.”  
“It is. That’s why I want to see Zhuge. He may know what that means.”  
“Ok. We’ll go, but never leave my side.” Zarya said. Hana agreed and they continue their way to the city. Near the city, Hana could hear and see music, children laughing, decorations for the night, and smiled despite her fears. It was warming to see the city happy and joyful.  
As Hana’s Palanquin walked across the city, the people there started cheering and greeting the Princess, knowing that she’s got their future and that the Princess is a loving person.  
The wooden Palanquin wasn't missed by a cheerful girl talking to her girlfriends. She look where the people was gathering and smiled. Emily and Amélie looked there too.  
“The Princess is out.” Emily said.  
“Indeed.” Answered the French woman.  
“Let’s go and say hi then!” Lena said as she then took her girlfriends’ hands and forced them to follow her. The two other women smiled, knowing about Lena’s and Hana’s friendship.  
“Oi! Hana!” Lena stared waving and smiling.  
Inside her Palanquin, Hana heard her name being called. Looking to the left window, she saw her best friend, Lena. A wide smile appeared on her lips as she then told the bearers to stop. Zarya told the people to make space, for the Princess was about to leave her carriage. When that happened, the people stared at their Princess.  
“Our Princess, Hana Song, is here! Pray your respects.” Zarya said. The people put their hands together over their chests and bowed, respectively receiving their Princess.  
“Please, there is no need for such formality during this day. Let us enjoy today and pray for our future. We will give the Dragon our joy and prays, letting him to still keeping us under his wing and to connect to our ancestors.” Hana said.  
“Amen.” The people said in unison. Hana then walked to where Lena was and hugged her, the rest of the citizens returning to their respective tasks and chores.  
“I’m sorry for not staying at breakfast.” Lena said pulling away from the hug.  
“It’s ok, really. Both Emily and Amélie have a great person in their lives.” Hana said, looking to both women behind them. Lena looked behind as well.  
“Yeah. I know. And I got them as well.”  
“We are honored to have you here, Princess. Lena told us much about her and your adventures as children.” Emily said.  
“Like that one at the pool.“ Amélie teased.  
“Lena!” Hana said blushing as Lena giggled. “It was an accident. An accident! I never meant to give her that kiss!” Despite the annoyance of the teased, Hana couldn’t help a smile of her own. Zarya and the rest of the bearers also giggled.  
“Well, what brings you here, Hana? You have something else to do other than checking the decorations?” Lena asked.  
“Yes. I’m... going to visit Zhuge Liang.” At that, the two other women behind Lena and Hana stared at the Princess.  
“The elder one? Why would you go there? Did something happen?” Emily asked.  
“Em, Amé, I’ll tell you later.” Lena said, knowing the dream Hana had a few weeks ago. “Hana needs to do something there. Don’t worry about that.” Even though they wanted more answers, both Emily and Amélie dropped the subject.  
“Princess, time is short, and you still have to check the plaza’s decoration.” Zarya said. Hana looked to her and nodded.  
“I must go, Lena. See you at the Festival.”  
“Likewise, Princess.” Lena said, hugging again her friend. After that, Hana entered her Palanquin again and went to her destination.  
All the travel, Hana watched the city, red and gold decoration made by hand, costumes and toys crafted in the same way, songs and music fill the air as her Palanquin passes by the city.  
At the entrance of the city, six guards patrols the entrance, asking questions at each person that either goes out or enters the city. Seeing the Princess’s Palanquin, they respectively salute.  
“Your Highness, Commander Zarya. It is good to see you.” Said the captain.  
“Hanzo, it is good to see you as well. The Princess wishes to see Zhuge Liang.” Zarya said. Hana sighed and put her face on her hands. ‘Why does Zarya have to say what I have to say?’ She thought.  
“I see. Well, he’s at his house now. You may continue with your business.” He said.  
“Thank you. See you later.” Zarya said as they then continue their way to Zhuge’s house. After a few more minutes, they arrived at the house of Zhuge. Exiting her Palanquin, Hana walked to the door with Zarya behind her. Hana then knocked the door and waited for Zhuge to open. They didn’t have to wait much, for he then opened the door.  
“Ah... Princess Hana Song. What a pleasure visit. What is that you need?’ He asked softly.  
“Zhuge, you are the elder of this town, and know more about our culture than anyone else. I... need some help regarding of a dream I had a few weeks ago.” Hana said.  
“I see. Did you ask for the Dragon’s Guidance?” He asked.  
“I did, but didn’t tell me anything.” She said.  
“Hmm... intriguing. Well, enter to my humble house. I shall aid you in whatever I can.” He said. They entered the house, and Hana found that it was a simple house. Scratch that, it was way more simple than any house in the city. The only things that were there are a desk, a table, some chairs, a bed and a closet.  
“I am sorry for not having more furnitures of the like. I have been living here for so many decades that you forget about other people and material things.” He said.  
“It’s ok. Don’t worry about it.” Hana said, taking a chair to sit. Zarya, though, remained standing. Zhuge arrived with the tea and offered it to both women, with Zarya declining the offer and Hana taking the cup on her hand, drinking it. Zhuge then sat at the other side of the table.  
“Now, would you tell me about your dream, Princess?” He asked.  
“Well, everything starts at the Festival, but suddenly there was blood everywhere, as well as screams and fire. There was also a distorted voice telling me that it’d be happening soon, but never when.” She said.  
“Hmm... and the Dragon didn’t tell you anything?” He asked. Hana shook her head. Zhuge considered his words. “Have you heard about the Legend of the Dragons?” He asked slowly.  
“The legend of the Dragons?” Hana repeated.  
“An old legend that dates on ancient times, my Princess. It is said there that the Dragon created the world and had a family. Your family.” Zarya answers.  
“Indeed. But it is not complete.” Zhuge said.  
“What do you mean?” Zarya asked.  
“While it is true that the Dragon created the world and the Princess’s family, it also has once a brother called Talon. Both Overwatch and Talon Dragons kept the balance of things. Overwatch created the world because it was needed according to the balance’s needs. And the Talon Dragon didn’t like that. Talon once tried to destroy the world, but then realized the potential its inhabitants held, and fought against Overwatch for the world’s control. Overwatch used all of his power to fight against Talon, almost destroying the world. But Overwatch managed to defeat Talon and sealed him in the darkest places of the world. A place not so far from here. Busan was actually created by the Dragon’s family to keep an eye over the seal, in case it gets weaker. But since no one has the power to ever break the seal, the family started to forget the main reason Busan was created.” Zhuge said.  
“I didn’t know about that. Wait... what’s your age again?” Hana said.  
“I’ve been living enough to have that knowledge, dear. Your ancestors asked a lot for my guidance.” He said.  
“But Busan was a Korean city long ago, and it was then passed to China.” Zarya said.  
“True, but both countries know the Legend. The Dragon not only created the world, but also all of its countries and kingdoms. Korea and China are the main ones. But Busan is the home of the main family.”  
“So... what does my dream means?” She asked.  
“The only thing that I can think of, is that something will happen, but I do not know what or when. I do not know why the Dragon didn’t answer you. It could be because of the darkness of the world outside the city or because something else is preventing him to answer you, which, I highly doubt it.” He said.  
“How’s that possible?” Zarya asked.  
“The Legend also tells that many once saw Talon as a great Dragon, greater than Overwatch, and that he should govern over us. Many of them disappeared when Talon was defeated and sealed. What I know about them, is that they have been trying to free Talon, and started using dark techniques. And I believe that are those techniques that could preventing the Overwatch Dragon to answer you. Or could be something else completely.” That didn’t help to ease Hana’s fears at all.  
“If you are trying to scared your Highness, I suggest you to stop now.” Zarya said in a threatening tone.  
Zhuge raised a hand. “Please, it is not my intention to scare the Princess, nor making her uncomfortable during the Festival. I am just answering the questions she asks. Whether she likes them or not, it is not a concern of mine.” He said in a calm voice. Before Zarya could answer, Hana stood, looking at her.  
“Zarya... stop. He’s right.” She then looked to Zhuge. “What should I do, then? I’m still paranoid of the dream.”  
Zhuge Liang didn’t answer for some time, making Hana nervous and Zarya more upset but his lack of answer. Finally, he answered.  
“You should do what your heart tells you to do, Princess. While you are paranoid, do not forget that the Festival is important. And your people is very eager to participate on it. You cannot change the day, either, for it is immovable. And sacred.” He said. Hana sighed.  
“I know.”  
“What are you going to do then, Princess?” Zarya asked.  
“Make everyone to attend the Festival. The masked woman - Tal - as she call herself, is right. Many of the army want to assist.”  
“But your concerns of your dream-“  
“I know, Zarya. But I cannot appear paranoid at the Festival. It is important. The most important day in the year.” She looked to her protector. “I have to perform, so the Dragon may bless us this year and have a great future.”  
Zarya remained silent for a moment. While she’s glad that her Princess will make everyone attend the festival, she couldn’t help seeing her very paranoid still. All of this concerns her, but her Princess is her superior, and she made a blood promise to Hana’s ancestors long ago, in another life. In another time.  
“Very well. But, I will stay with you all times during the festival. I will also tell Brigitte to do the same.” Zarya said.  
“What about Bastion?” Hana asked.  
“Do not worry about him, Princess. My friend knows full well the city. Should something happen, he’d help you.” Zhuge said. Hana looked to him surprised.  
“You know Bastion?”  
“Indeed I do, Princess. We are good friends. Have you not wondered where he goes when you can’t find him?” Zhuge said.  
“I did for a time, but then thought that he was doing errands and mostly his job.” At that, Zhuge giggled a bit.  
“True. But the most he did was walking around the city and coming to me sometimes to keep me company. He sometimes comes her to ask for advice.”  
“I see. I will have to talk with him about that. Anyway, thanks for the tea, Zhuge.” Hana said.  
“The pleasure is mine, Princess. But you can call me Zenyatta, if you want.”  
“Thank you. Bye.” Hana said as she and Zarya exited the house and going to her Palanquin. Hana entered it and then they made their way back to the city. It is already two hours past noon, and Hana still have things to do until the Festival starts.  
She checked every part of the city, the decorations, the games, the buildings, the music. Everything is in order to begin the Festival.  
At its start, cheering and joy surfaced from the people of Busan, laughs, games, music, food, dances and songs were heard on the city. Hana walked flanked by both Zarya and Brigitte on her sides to the main plaza. After drinking and tasting the food, as well as singing with her beautiful voice, the main act was about to start. Just at midnight, the Princess will perform her dance as the people gathered around the plaza would pray.  
People were getting ready to pray to their Dragon protector and Hana was preparing herself to perform her dance.  
Not so far from the plaza, Lena, Emily and Amélie looked to the Princess.  
“Let us pray for a great year, and a great future for us.” Emily said.  
“Do not let our past affect us.” Amélie said.  
“And may the Dragon keep us under his wing.” Lena finished.  
“Amen.” They said in unison.  
Hanzo was sitting just at the top of one of the trees of the plaza, praying. “I pray for my brother Genji to fins his Master and that he can return safely to my side. Amen.” He said.  
McCree was sitting with Ashe just outside the plaza. Bob was behind them. “Keep us healthy.” He said.  
“And do not let us down in the future.” Ashe said.  
“Amen.” The three of the said.  
Fareeha was with Tal, also praying. “Let my mother’s death be in vain for this future.” She said. Tal didn’t say anything though, opting to watch and hear.  
“I just want for my Princess to be happy and not be paranoid.” Zarya said.  
“And aid her and us during our lives.” Brigitte finished.  
“I pray to you to give me happiness and hope every year.” Mei prayed.  
And the prays went on and one, being repeated as Hana gracefully and with refined movements started dancing. She moved left and right, jumped, turned with grace 360 degrees three times before jumping again. She can feel the people’s prayers entering her body and her mind being connected to the Dragon. It is always a pleasant feeling and an important one. She is proud that she could do this.  
Suddenly, a creepy laugh was heard over the sky, breaking her concentration and the people’s prayers. Hana fell to the ground, trying to calm her mind. More and more laughs were heard. It wasn’t one laugh. Nor two. Nor three. It was four laughs at the same time. Without warning, people started screaming and panic rose in the festival. Zarya and Brigitte came to Hana’s aid, but were punched away by a strange black man with a huge fist. White marks over his body told Hana that he wasn’t form the city.  
“Well, isn’t the Dragon Princess? The one that inherited the ancient power of the Dragon? What a pleasure to find you here first!” The man laughed. Suddenly, another man wearing black clothes and a white mask, with blood-red feathers over it appeared.  
“Stay on the mission, Akande.” He said.  
“Ah, Reaper. You don’t have to be so boring.” The man named Akande said.  
“Especially since it was so easy entering the city when there isn’t guards guarding the entrance.” Said a female voice, appearing behind the man called Reaper.  
“What a lovely city! Perfect for my experiments.” Another female voice said.  
“Remember, the mission is to get the Princess-“ the man called Reaper was punched away from Hana by a whip.  
Zarya and Brigitte came to Hana’s side, a blue bubble surrounding Hana.  
“Competition we have, eh?” Doomfist said. Before he could move, a click behind his ear and a voice behind him was heard.  
“Sorry for interrupt, but you are ruining our Festival.” Said McCree.  
“Magistrate McCree. I see that you are still alive after the fight we had a few years ago.” Doomfist said.  
“He ain’t alone this time, you fist head.” Ashe appeared with Bob on her side, both of them pointing their weapons to the intruders.  
“You are no match for us.” Said one of the woman.  
“Well, is four against eight. You are outnumbered.” Hanzo said, appearing beside Zarya, Fareeha, Tal, Mei appearing as well . Lena, Emily ad Amélie went to Hana’s side, taking her away from the plaza.  
“Sombra, the Princess.” Reaper said.  
“On it.” Said one of the females, becoming invisible to the naked eye.  
“We four alone are just enough to beat you.” Said the other woman.  
“We will see. We won’t let you get any closer to the Princess!” Zarya said as she and the others engaged the intruders.  
Lena, Hana, Emily and Amélie were running to the palace, where Torbjörn and Reinhardt are. Once Inside, there is no way anyone would be able to enter. Screams, fire and blood were scattered across the city, a living reminder of Hana’s dream. The army and the police were fighting an unknown foe. Innocents laid dead on the floor, as well as the army, police and the foe. Tears were running from Hana’s cheeks as they were almost at the palace.  
“Hey there.” Said a voice on their left side. Before anyone could do something, Emily, Amélie and Hana were launched to the castle. Looking behind them, they saw that Lena was the one who pushed them.  
“Lena!” Emily and Amélie said.  
“Protect Hana! I will handle her off!” She said.  
“Lena! Wait-!” Hana’s own plea was cut off by the other women lifting her up and running to the castle.  
“You won’t get pass me!” Lena said, taking out her pistols.  
“Sorry, chica, but I’ve got a mission to complete.” The woman said as she lifted er left hand and some purple wires came from it. Recognizing the wires from many passed lives, Lena dodged them and stood, her focus on the woman in front of her.  
“Sombra. The woman cursed and exiled by her own people because of your horrible assassinations. You love to keep people on your grasp, never wanting to leave them.” Lena said.  
“Well, isn’t the Time Traveler being Tracer? What, are you friends with the Princess? Let me tell you that you are no match for me.” Sombra said.  
“We’ll see about that.” Lena said as she blinked through time, taking the knowledge of the next seconds into the future. She The appeared behind Sombra, firing at her.  
Sombra cursed and dodged the Time Traveler’s attack and answered firing her own weapon against her.

Emily, Amélie and Hana entered the castle, the guards letting them the pass and getting into guarding position. The three women recovered their breath as the adrenaline still run through their blood.  
“We are safe. For now.” Emily said. Another door opened and both Reinhardt and Torbjörn entered the room. Upon seeing their Princess, they run to them.  
“Your Highness! Are you all right?” Asked Reinhardt when they got closer to them.  
“Yes, Commander Wilhelm. We are fine.” Hana said. Before anyone could say something else. Amélie started screaming and grabbing her head I pain.  
“Amélie! What’s-!” Emily started, but Amélie jumped out from her grasp.  
“Stay away... from me!” She said.  
“Amélie...” Hana said.  
“The curse... the curse that woman put on me... makes me act against my will. Leave! Before I loose control over it and kill you all!” She said.  
“But-!” Emily tried, but was cut off by Amélie again.  
“Time is short! Please! Leave!” She said. Recovering from the shock, Reinhardt lifted both Hana and Emily on his arms and started running to the safe room.  
“Wait! We can’t leave her!” Emily said, but fell in deaf ears and both Reinhardt and Torbjörn continue running.  
“This can’t be happening! None of this can’t be happening! She was supposed to be free form the curse!” Emily said. Hana hugged closer to Reinhardt’s chest, sobbing.  
“Emily, it was something we didn’t know about. We were taken with our guard low. Our priority now is to protect the Princess. You are a warrior, like Reinhardt and me, you must stay with her should we fall in battle.” Torbjörn said.  
“Why this have to happen?” Hana asked in a small voice.  
“Do not worry, your Highness. We will protect you.” Reinhardt assured her.  
Hana though, wasn’t sure if he could keep that promise, or if she would see again her city anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The group run to escape from the attackers, but they found that the escape route was blocked by the foe.

“How can we place the Princess safe? They are everywhere!” Emily said.

“Don’t worry about that, Miss. We will find a way to pass them.” Torbjörn said.

“Easier said than done, my small friend.” Reinhardt said. He then looked to his chest finding the Princess there cuddling very close to his chest. It pains him looking at his Highness like that, especially this day.

“My Princess, how are you feeling?” He asked.

“What kind of question is that, my friend? It is obvious that she’s not right! This day was ruined and she is scared! How can she be right?!” Torbjörn said.

“Right. But try not to scare her more than she is!” Reinhardt answered. Before anyone could answer, Emily’s voice was firm.

“The two of you shut up. We need to escape this place if we want to recover it later. I just hope that Lena and Amé are fine.” She said.

“I’m sure Lena would be alright. But I cannot say the same with Amélie. The curse returned and we cannot do noting now. Who knows what can she do now.” Torbjörn said.

“What curse?” Hana finally asked. Everyone looked at her, and realization hit them. Of course the Princess wouldn’t know about the curse Amélie was put into nearly 10 years ago. The former Priestess was the one that perform in the city to the Dragon for the Princess was too young to perform the dance. She was aided by the Phoenix.

“Nearly ten years ago, we found a woman that tried to kill the Priestess, but we stopped her. She was set to be killed but the Priestess’ mercy was infinite, and she was the one who found about the Curse that was controlling her. She freed her with Ana’s help. They succeeded. The Priestess told the people of Busan about her story, and how she should be forgiven. I was there when she told about that. You don’t know about that, because you stayed inside the palace until you were 12, with Lena as your only friend inside.” Emily explained. “I was happy for Amélie, and I was tasked to keep her company and help her cope with her newfound emotions and feelings. The curse suppressed them for who knows how much time. After a while, she asked me to go to a date, and it was then that Lena approached us. And the rest you know about that. But I swear that the curse shouldn’t have reappeared again. It just don’t make any sense.”

“None of this makes any sense, Emily.” Hana said.

“Even so, they want you, for the power you have in the wrong hands could destroy our city and our country.” Emily answered.

Before anyone could say something, they felt the air getting cold and a voice behind them.

“Found them.” Said Reaper. Reinhardt put Hana down, taking his hammer from his back.

“Give me the Princess and your death shall be a swift one.” He said.

“I won’t give you a dam.” Reinhardt answered.

“You leave me with no choice.” Reaper said.

“I will aid you.” Torbjörn said to his friend, taking out a small device form his pocket.

“Run! Get out of here!” Reinhardt said to Emily and Hana. Hana wanted to tell them to come with them, but Emily’s hand prevented her from doing so. They ran to the exit. The guards there were killed by some Assassins, and were waiting for them.

“There she is! Take the Princess alive!” Said one of the enemy forces.

“Princess! Run! I will handle off!” Emily said as she pushed Hana to the front.

“But Emily! You can’t fight them alone!” Hana complained.

“Don’t worry about me. Now run!” She said. Hana reluctantly run to the road that was going to take her to a friendly city. But her journey wouldn’t be an easy one. Some of the forces spotted her and started shooting at her. Hana found that they are sleeping darts. Some of them managed to hit hana on her left leg. She growled, the hit starts to sting and making her leg numb. She dodged more of the darts, but because her leg was numb, she was slower, and many hit her on her arms, thighs, back and shoulder. Hana fell to the ground, her vision blurred. She heard as the captain of the group told his team to get her. With determination and a strong will, Hana managed to crawl to an edge.

_‘They need me alive...’_ she thought. ‘ _They can’t do anything if I’m dead.’_ The edge started to break because of her weight and the man that was closer to her, but he didn’t notice that.

“I got her.” He said. Before he could grab her, a rain of bullets hit the man. Even in her weakened state, Hana recognized the feeling near her. It was Bastion. But before she could even whisper his name, the damage dealt on the floor by the bullets was enough for it to collapse. Hana felt the ground break under her and after a few seconds, she felt herself falling. With closed eyes, a last though passed through her mind. _‘I’m sorry everyone...’_ and Hana lost consciousness when she hit the water.

 

 ******************

 

Falling from a ceiling is hard. Falling to the water might be a bit easier and fun. But falling to the water with many sleeping darts on her body wasn’t the best thing to happen in Hana’s mind. She felt herself being moved by something, but couldn’t decipher what it was. She could feel her arms over something soft, and her legs were hung limply. Hana wonders who captured her. _‘Did they find me and are now taking me to their leaders?’_ She thought. Opening her eyes, she found herself on the back of a strange creature. White and soft fur caressing her cheek as the creature moves softly. She lifted her body with her hands, feeling the creature to stop.

“Oh! I see that you have woken! I was very concern about you.” Said a voice. Looking up, Hana saw a red and white mask over the creature’s face with yellow eyes staring at her.

“Who are you?” Hana asked in a tired voice.

“I am Orisa. I was walking and gathering some fruits when I found you floating over the river. I was sacred that you were dead, but a soft golden glow was keeping your head outside the water. That is something that I have never seen nor felt before.” The creature, Orisa, said.

“What...?” Hana said, trying to get up but found that she couldn’t. Her tired legs actually made her to fall to the ground, if it weren’t for Orisa’s hand stopping her.

“Careful. You were hit by strong sleep darts. One could keep you sleeping for three days. And you were hit by at least 13 of them. I took them off when I found you.” Orisa said.

“Ugh... mmm... so that is why I’m feeling so tired.” Hana groaned and said slowly as she felt her body really tired.

“I don’t know what happened, but I believe that the elders could help you with whatever problem you have. My tribe would be happy to meet you!” Orisa said in a happy voice.

“Oh... thank you... I’d be honored to see your tribe and then going back to my-“ Hana cut herself, memories of the night’s attack now flowing to her mind.

“Wait... you said that one of those darts can make you sleep for three days... what day is it now?”

“It is February first little girl. I’m actually surprised that you were able to wake up now, considering the amount of darts that hit you. Tell me, why did you have them?” Orisa said.

“I... I-I...” Hana tried to say, but couldn’t. A week since the Festival. A week since the attacks. A week since she got separated from her people and her friends. _A week_.

“Are you ok? I sense a lot of distress coming from you. As well as shock and fear.” Orisa said.

“It can’t be...” Hana whispered.

“Hmm? What can’t be?” Orisa said. Hana looked to her then down.

“Whe... where am I?” Hana asked the dreaded question.

“You are now near the town of Numbani. Just in the outskirts of China. And by your clothes, I guess that you are from a noble family. It is a wonder why they haven’t been tore apart.”

“Numbani...” Hana repeated. She traveled hundreds of kilometers from her home on that river in just seven days.

“Hey, are you ok? Why are you so shaken?” Orisa asked. Instead of answering, Hana fainted. Orisa grabbed her small form before falling to the ground.

“Sometimes I can’t understand humans.” She said as she then put Hana again on her back, took the basket of fruits and resumed her way to her town.

When she arrived, she was greeted by everyone there, but as soon as the people there saw the form of Hana Song, whispers of concern started to appear in the air. Like always, news travel fast, and the elders, along with Orisa’s friend, Efi, appear when Orisa made it to the plaza.

“Orisa! I’m glad you are ok. What happened?” Efi asked.

“I brought some fruit. But also found this girl floating on the river. I tried to talk with her, but fainted when I told her that she was near Numbani. She appears to be distressed by something.” Orisa responded.

“Take her to the medics. They should know what happen.” Said one of the leaders.

“Wait, those clothes... I recognize them! She’s from Busan!” Said one of the elder of the city.

“Busan?  But that’s a 14 day travel!” Said Efi.

“I don’t know. She didn’t tell me what happened. She just fainted when I told her that she was on Numbani.” Orisa said.

“Orisa, did you find something else about this girl?” Asked another of the leader, a female one.

“I did. I felt a strong presence with her when I found her on the river. It appeared that it was protecting her, keeping her head above the water. It also has a golden glow.” Orisa answered. At that, some of the leaders started whispering between them.

“Are you certain of that, Orisa?” Asked Efi.

Orisa nodded. “Indeed, Efi. I am sure about that.” She answered.

The leaders found themselves talking to each other as Efi and Orisa took Hana to the medics, where they told them that she fainted because of extreme shock. They also told them that she would be ok, and that she should be waking up soon. Pleased by that, both Orisa and Efi went to the leaders to inform them about the girl’s condition.

“We are relief to know about that. That girl from Busan would be thankful when she wakes up.” Said one of the elder leader.

“Indeed. Though I am curious why the girl was in the river in the first place as Orisa told us about.” Said another one.

“I don’t know. May be we should ask her when she feels better.” Offered Efi at that, the rest of the leaders nodded.

“Efi, try to befriend with the girl. Help her to get used to Numbani. In the mean time, we will try to get into contact with the Dragon. She may know why we can’t contact him.” Said another of the elders. Efi nodded and gestured to Orisa to follow her. They went to Hana’s room at the public hospital, and found her just waking up.

 

Hana felt herself over a soft bed, but the blankets were rough and hard. Like the normal ones that the rest of her people use at Busan. Opening her eyes, she found herself inside an unknown room, a white one. Sitting on the bed, she also found that her hair is now a mess. She tried to get it into its ponytail, but failed miserably, achieving to set it loose.

“I should really learn how to put it like that by myself.” She said to herself. What she didn’t expect, was an answer.

“Well, we can help you with that.” Looking to her side, she found Orisa with a small girl with her. They were standing on the door, watching her.

“How are you feeling?” Asked Orisa.

“I feel fine.” Hana said. But Orisa saw through her emotions.

“I can sense that you are confused and distressed. What is it?” She asked. Hana looked at her with wide eyes, surprised that someone could read her like an open book. Seeing her expression, the girl standing with Orisa stepped inside.

“Orisa can feel people’s emotions. I’m Efi by the way. Friend of Orisa and member of the priestess of Numbani. We help people in need and-“ Efi’s statement was cut off by Hana.

“And you also receive the Blessing of the Dragon.” Hana said. Surprised, Efi risked the question that she wanted to ask.

“You are from Busan, but wear noble clothes. Who are you?”

“I’m... I’m Hana Song.” She said. Recognition filled Efi’s face.

“The Princess of Busan... the one who inherit the Dragon’s power... how...?” She said.

“The Princess of Busan? The one who can connect with the Dragon itself and receive his Blessing?” Orisa asked in excitement. Looking to Hana she added. “Why you were in the river wen I found you? Surely you could have arrived to Numbani on your Palanquin.” At that, Hana looks away. Orisa felt Hana’s emotions going from shock to sadness, confusion to pain.

“Did I say something wrong?” Orisa asked concerned. Hana sighed.

“It wasn’t my choice to fall onto the river. We were... attacked... during the Festival. I was performing to the Dragon. Everything was going perfectly when a group attacked the city. My personal guards and some friends helped me to escape, but I was hit by the sleep darts. They wanted _me_. Last thing I remember is falling into the water.” Hana admitted. Looking to Efi and Orisa, she wasn’t surprised so see them in shock.

“Now I’m here, worried for my people. I want to save my town, but I know the moment I go there, I’ll be put in prison by the group that attacked us. I don’t know what to do.” Hana added.

“I... I will tel the others about this. Orisa, stay with the Princess. Do not let anyone enter nor say anything about this to anyone until I have arrived.” Efi said. Orisa looked to her friend and tilted her head to the side.

“Why? No one is going harm her.”

“Just... do as I say. I need to speak with the leaders about this.” Efi said.

“I don’t understand the reason of your orders, but I will do as you say.” Orisa answered. At that, Efi left the room and rushed to see the leaders.

 

*****************

 

“What?!” Asked one of the elders. “What do you mean that the Princess of Busan, the person who inherit the power of the Dragon, is here?! And that her city was attacked during the Dragon’s Festival?!”

“That’s what she said to me. I was left like you. But everything points to be the case.” Efi explained. The leaders looked at each other, concern on their faces.

“She’s very concerned for her people. According to her, the attackers wanted her.” Efi added.

“How do we know that this girl is actually the Princess Hana Song? We don’t have proof that says so.” One of the most skeptical elders said.

“It is said that a tattoo is placed over the chest of every Princess and Priestess by the Dragon itself when the time arrive.” Efi said.

“Did you see the tattoo, then?” Said the same elder. Efi shook her head.

“It is something that only the royal family and those of trust of the Princess can see. She just woke, and is confused as to why she’s here. May be we should-“

“We need to see the tattoo if we are to help this... ‘Princess’. We cannot risk another attack from Talon.” Said the elder. Efi frowned, not liking the idea of accusing Hana for something that she didn’t even do. But she nodded anyway.

“I will summon her here, then.” Efi said, leaving the room and going to where Hana was staying.

When she arrived, she found Hana and Orisa talking to each other, and was pleased to see Hana’s face calmer than when she woke. Sensing her friend’s presence, Orisa turned to the door, and saw Efi walking inside.

“Efi, I see that the meeting is over.” She said.

“Indeed, Orisa. But it didn’t go well.” She admitted.

“What do you mean?” Hana asked.

“Some of the leaders don’t believe that you are the Princess and heir of the Dragon’s power. They demand proof that says that you are, indeed, the Princess.” Efi said.

Hana sighed. Wasn’t she very famous around China for that specific reason and the clothes she always use? “What they demand me to do?”

“They want you to show them the tattoo on your chest. The Golden Dragon.” Efi answered. At that, Hana stiffened. Sensing again distress from Hana, Orisa asked.

“What’s wrong, Princess?”

“The tattoo is only reserved for the Dragon’s family and most trusted ones. It is not for anyone to see it.” Efi explained.

“Only my bodyguard, my best friend and my personal maids have seen it. And all of them did an oath to never talk about it. They’d rather die protecting the tattoo than saying what they know.” Hana said.

“But why is it so important that no one see it?” Orisa asked.

“Knowing the position of the Tattoo and how it looks like, means that anybody could steal the power that I inherited with ease. If that happen, not only the royal family would be in danger, but also the whole world.” Hana said.

“You talk about the Legend.” Efi added. Hana nodded.

“I fear that the group that attacked Busan wants to revive the Talon Dragon.” Hana admitted.

“Talon? The same group that attacked us a few years ago.” Hana looked at Efi with wide eyes.

“They were looking for information about the Golden Dragon. We managed to pulled them off thanks to Orisa and her mystical shields. Since then, she’s been here with us.” Efi explained.

“What are you going to do then, Princess?” Orisa asked. Hana put a hand on her chin, thinking.

“Is there any other way I can prove your leaders that I am in fact the Princess?” Hana asked.

“I will have to talk to them about that. But I’m not sure if they’d like that.” Efi said.

“Well.” Hana said sitting on the edge of the bed. “Then I’d like to talk to them myself.” She said standing and walking to the door, Efi guiding her to the leaders’ room.

 

Efi and Orisa waited at the entrance as Hana talks with the leaders of Numbani. Some screaming and accusations were heard from the inside, but Hana’s always soft and calm voice prevailed. After some minutes, the doors abruptly opened, and Efi and Orisa saw what makes Hana the undoubtedly Princess of the Dragon.

Golden aura surrounds her body, her feet a few inches off the ground, her eyes closed softly, mouth a bit opened, arms spread to her sides and legs together. Hana Song, The Princess of Busan showed the leaders of Numbani the Dragon’s power, the one she inherit from it. A few seconds later, the aura disappeared as Hana’s feet touched the floor again. Opening her eyes, Hana found the leaders staring at her. Some in shock, others already knew about the Princess, but the one who was skeptical was finally convinced about her status. The elder knelt and bowed. The rest of the leaders following.

“My Princess. I beg for your forgiveness. I was so short sighted. I am truly sorry for doubting for a moment of your status.” He said. Hana relaxed and walked to the elder, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“There is no need to be sorry. You were protecting your home after Talon attacked those years ago. I would have done the same. There is no need to forgive because you never forced me on doing what you wanted to in the first place. You received me and attended to my wounds. And for that, you have my gratitude.” Hana said. The elder closed his eyes.

“You are too good for a skeptical old man, Princess. But I thank you. If you need something, do not hesitate to ask.” He said. Hana smiled and nodded.

“You may stand now. I am not your leader. So there is no need for formalities.” She said.

The leaders stood and looked at her. “You may stay here for as long as you want, Princess. Numbani here will provide you with whatever you need.”

“Thank you all. But I don’t plan on staying for too long. I want to recover my city, and I cannot ask the town of Numbani for help. You aren’t warriors.” Hana said.

“True that we are not warriors, but that doesn’t mean that we know who could help you with that.” Said Efi. Hana turned to her.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yes. But only Orisa can bring her here.”

“You mean the Goddess Satya? The one who was exiled long ago?” Orisa asked. Efi nodded and Orisa looked away.

“Fantastic! If Orisa can bring her here, then I’d not have to worry about that.” Hana said.

“Yes, well. There is a small problem. Satya and I fought once. I don’t think that she’d listen to me anymore.” Orisa admitted.

“What happened?” Efi asked, surprised.

“We were traveling, and she told me to keep some things in order. But I forgot about that, and she got angry at me. Then, we started fighting. We both were very injured, and then each went to their own road. I don’t know if she would want to see me.”

“That’s... complicated.” Efi said.

“Yeah...”

“But she will hear you if you tell her that I ask for her to come!” Hana said. “Surely she has heard about the Dragon and his family.”

Orisa shook her head. “Coming from me, it may make her think that is just a trap. Or that I’m trying to trick her. It just won’t work.”

The room fell silent, not knowing what to do. Then, Hana spoke. “Then I will be going with you.”

“What?! Princess, you cannot leave now! What if the attackers from your city are still outside?” Efi said. At that, Hana raised her hand, making her and everyone in the room to quiet.

“I know that they could still be looking for me. But they’d never expect me here, at the outskirts of China. So far, I am safe while they do not know my location.” Hana then turned to Orisa. “How much time will take to find this Exiled Goddess?”

“Two days. We will have to go to the south from here.” Orisa said.

“But first, your Highness, you must rest. You need to recover your strength. As well as getting a new hair cut. We can provide you with that.” Said one of the leaders. Hana looked at her. She wanted to argue more, but Efi interrupted her.

“I agree with that. You should rest for at least four days, Princess.”

“If I remember well, the travel is a tedious one. You will need the rest.” Orisa added. Looking around her, Hana saw the same faces on each member of the room. Sighing in defeat, she nodded and accepted. The leaders gave her the best room they could afford even when she stated that it wasn’t necessary. The leaders brought a maid to help Hana with her hair, she was called Angela Ziegler, she was wearing a gold dress that fits with her hair.

“It is so good to have you with us, Princess. When I heard that you were here, I was hoping to aid you, but knew that it wasn’t for me to decide. But then I was asked to aid you. I was so excited to be able to help you for these four days!” Angela said. Hana grinned, remembering the same phrase that one of her maids back at Busan told her.

“Well, I’m flattered by that, Angie. May I call you Angie?” Hana said. At that, Angela nodded in excitement. For a 27 year old woman, she clearly got excited very fast.

“Well, Angie, thanks for taking care of my hair.” Hana said when Angela finished.

“My pleasure. Oh! I need your clothes to wash them. Don’t worry, I have brought you spare ones. They aren’t like the one you are using but it should work just fine.” Angela said. Hana though, looked a bit apprehensive.

“What’s wrong?” Angela asked, a bit worried that she said something inappropriate.

Hana sighed. “These clothes were used by my ancestors. They are passed to the next generations when you have grown up. If something happen to them...” she trailed off. Angela smiled.

“Don’t worry about that. I have washed clothes that have many generations old as well. I assure you that nothing will happen to them. You have my word.” Angela said, putting her left hand over her right breasts. Hana recognized the gesture. It was an oath to protect what is needed in exchange for trust.

“Then, turn around.” Hana said standing.

“Uh?... oh! Of course. Tell me when you are ready.” Angela said, knowing exactly what Hana means. Angela then stood herself and turned around, waiting for the Princess to take off her clothes.

Hana took off her delicate Hanbok and skirt, revealing her nude body to the mirror. She went to it, and pressed a hand over it. The Golden Dragon Tattoo was still there, glowing its golden light. Hana then looked to the bed and took the spare clothes Angela brought. She put the white gown on and grimaced. The fabric is tough, like the blankets. _‘What did you expect? High quality fabric like your Hanbok? You can’t wait for those things now, Hana. You have to be conformed with it for now.’_ Hana thought. After she put on the white gown, she told Angela to turn around again. Angela obeyed and received Hana’s Hanbok, along with all of its decorations and garments.

“I will try to have it ready for tomorrow.” She said.

“Just... wash it with care and love. I don’t care if it’s ready in two days or so. I want it to be washed properly. Can you do that?” Hana asked a bit worried of her Hanbok. Angela smiled and nodded.

“Then I will take my time washing it properly. Do you have any suggestions for me to start?”

“Wash it smoothly. If you find any wrinkles that can’t be make disappear, let them there and wait for a few minutes. The soap must be the best you can afford. And do not let it dry on the outside. Dry it inside of a well ventilated room. The wind should be enough for it to dry, for the SUn could destroy the color.” Hana answered.

“Understood. Well, it was a pleasure serving you, Princess. I will take my lead.” Angela said.

“나에게 봉사 해줘서 고마워 (na-ege bongsa haejwoseo gomawo / thank you for serving me).” Hana said. Angela smiled again and nodded, leaving the room with Hana’s Hanbok. Hana then sighed and sat on the bed, gripping part of the gown, feeling its texture.

“I wish it were like the fabric of Busan. But I know that can’t be. These people is serving me, even when they don’t have to. I have to be grateful of that.” She then laid on the bed, both of her hands going to her chest. “Please, help me to recover my home. And keep my friends and people safe.” She whispered.

 

Outside, there was a tall woman watching the Princess on her room, floating on the air. The Phoenix like bird was watching over her. She told the Princess that she’d be careful with her Hanbok, but never told her where she’d wash it.

“Just you wait, Princess. Aid will come.” She said and then disappeared into another plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you are wondering the skins used so far, here are they.  
> Ana: Tal  
> Bastion: Rooster  
> Brigitte: General  
> D.Va: Palanquin  
> Doomfist: Painted. That will change in the future, though.  
> Hanzo: Huang Zhong  
> McCree: Magistrate  
> Mei: Chang'e. Will change in the future as well.  
> Mercy: Fortune/Zhuque  
> Orisa: Sanye  
> Pharah: Qinglong  
> Reaper: Lü Bu  
> Reinhardt: Quan Yu  
> Sombra: Demon Hunter  
> Torbjörn: Zhang Fei  
> Tracer: Hong Gildong  
> Widowmaker: Black Lily  
> Zarya: Zuanwu  
> Zenyatta: Zhuge Liang  
> That are all of the skins so far. Eventually, more characters Will come, and I will tell the respective skin.  
> Anyway, again, if you have advice and ideas for future chapters, say so in the comments section :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next three days were a bit faster than Hana would like to be. Her clothes arrived just at the second day she was on Numbani. Angela really showed much skills on washing her clothes. When Hana put her Hanbok on, she found it to be more softer than before. When she asked Angela about that, the woman only answered her with a happy face and closed eyes ‘I told you I have experience with clothes with generations older.’  
Hana wasn’t convinced at all, since no soap or skilled maid back on Busan was able to get them so soft, but dropped the topic. She then spend the rest of the day walking across the city. People greeted her and told her to have faith in the Dragon. That everything will be alright. Hana’s heart warmed at that, answering them that she has faith on the Dragon, and that she hopes that when this is all over, she’d like to come here at some days each year. Hana was offered different kind of food and jewelry. The last one though, she had to declined it, as she then stated that she has all the jewelry she needs on her clothes, but she’d be happy to buy some of it in the future.  
After walking through the town, Hana approached a small garden where a small statue of the Golden Dragon was standing. ‘It isn’t like the one on Busan, but it still represents the Golden Dragon.’ Hana thought as she then approached the statue. She got in front of the statue and knelt on her knees. She put her closed hands near her mouth, bowing her head a bit, and started praying for her people, her friends and the people of Numbani. As she was praying, she could hear birds singing, as well as some insects. She doesn’t know when it happened, but a small group of butterflies landed on her shoulders and head. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the colors of the butterflies are white and yellow. She smiled and moved slowly her arms to have a better view of them. They didn’t move right away until a few moments later, leaving Hana alone again. She sighed happily and bowed to the statue.  
“Thank you, for your comfort.” She said and stood. When she was about to leave the small garden, she found Orisa looking at her.  
“Oh! Orisa. I didn’t see you.” Hana said bowing a bit. Orisa’s eyes moved up, meaning that she was smiling and bowed as well.  
“I was just following those butterflies. And was actually surprised to see them standing on you for a while. I’ve ever seen them doing that. Why is that, if I may ask?” Hana smiled and looked back to the statue.  
“Sometimes, the Dragon send me comfort when I’m anxious or worried. Everything is connected to him. And the butterflies were the answer that I needed.” She said.  
“Oh! I see. Because of your strong connection, and direct heir to him, he will answer you almost instantly.” Orisa said.  
Hana nodded. “Yes. But sometimes he doesn’t answer, letting me to take my own path. Like parents do when their chid is mature enough.”  
“I see. Well, what are you going to do, Princess?” Orisa asked. Hana looked to her.  
“I am going to wait until tomorrow, when our travel will begin. I hope we can solve this problem for both Busan and Numbani. I don’t want this peaceful town to be bothered by anyone.”  
“Because of your blessing, Princess, I am sure that nothing bad will happen to Numbani. The town is well protected.” Orisa said.  
“Keep in mind that Busan was just like that, and look what the enemy did. We cannot underestimate them.”  
Realization filled Orisa’s eyes. “You are right, Princess. I apologize for my reckless statement.”  
“There is no need to apologize for something like that, Orisa. Everyone makes mistakes. We use learn from them to get a better future.” Hana said, caressing Orisa’s cheek. Orisa hugged Hana, surprising her, but she soon return the gesture.  
“I promise, Princess, that I will help you to recover your home.” She said. Hana nodded and both bowed before parting ways, Orisa to see Efi and Hana to her room. It was getting late, and Hana wanted to rest well for then next day. Once she was inside her room, she rang a small bell that’ll bring Numbani’s assigned maid to her. A few seconds later, Angela entered her room.  
“You require my assistance, Princess?” She said.  
“Yes. May you bring me my dinner, please? I want to rest this night. Bring something soft, please.” She said. Angela nodded and left the room to prepared her dinner. A few minutes later, Angela returned with a simple but tasty chicken soup with a glass of milk. Hana thanked her and asked Angela to stay with her until she finishes her meal, which the older woman nodded and both of them started talking to each other. When Hana finished her meal, and having brush her teeth, she asked Angela to sit on her bed, which Angela obliged. Angela wondered why Hana wanted her to sit on her bed, and was answered when Hana sat on Angela’s lap and hugged her. Angela was taken back by that, but returned the embrace.  
“Is something wrong, Princess?”  
“Nothing. Just I wanted to cuddle a bit with someone. I used to do this with my Guardian Zarya when I was worried or sacred.” Hana said.  
“Which one are you feeling?” Angela said softly.  
“Both.” Hana said apprehensively.  
“Don’t be, Princess. Everything is going to be alright. You will see that soon.”  
“And what if it doesn’t? What if my people die and Talon wins? What if-“ Hana sobbed a bit.  
“Numbani will help you in any way it can, Princess. Orisa and you will find Satya, do not worry about that. You will rescue your people and find those who are important and beloved to you.” Angela rubbed Hana’s back. “Did you pray to the Dragon?”  
Hana nodded. “Yes, and he sent me comfort, but still I am scared of the situation at hand.”  
“Well, you must trust his guidance. You will see.” Angela said, rubbing the Hana’s back, letting her cry on her shoulder.  
“But- but b-but-“ Hana couldn’t continue speaking as she sobbed again.  
“Sshh... I’m here. And I will stay with you all night if you need.” She said.  
“Thank you.” Hana whispered. Angela then put a hand over the Princess’ back head, gathering some magic without the girl realizing it, making her fall asleep. Gently and carefully, Angela put Hana on the bed and covered her with the blankets and kissed her forehead. After that, she left the room.

  
The next day was the day where both Orisa and Hana will go searching for the Goddess Satya. Hana was a bit afraid of what she will find in the woods. It is going to be the very first time that she will go outside of a town without her Palanquin and her personal guard. Sensing her distress, Orisa turned to her.  
“Do not worry, Princess. I shall protect you if something happens.” She said.  
“I know. But I’m still concern of what we will find during the travel.”  
“Princess, if it’s comfortable to you, I can have Angela going with you.” Said Efi.  
“Really? I mean, I would like to, but I don’t want to bother her if she has some other things to do here.” Hana answered.  
Efi though, only dismissed her concern. “No need to worry about that. The rest of Angela’s friends will understand her absence for a while. Besides, she is the best maid we have, and she also has knowledge on healing magic. That will be more than useful on this travel of yours.”  
“Are you sure? What about her own opinion? What if she doesn’t want to go?”  
Efi only smiled. “If it’s going to make you feel better, then we can ask her if she wants to go.” Efi said, signaling the guards to bring Angela. “That way, you will be more comfortable knowing that she will go with you on her own will, and that she wasn’t forced to do so.”  
Hana was thankful for that, hating to force people to do things that they don’t want to do. It was always like that back at Busan. All of her maids were there because they wanted to and enjoyed attending her. They weren’t forced and Hana nor nobody never mistreated them. When she heard Angela’s positive answer, she was relieved.  
“Don’t worry, Princess, I will carry your things.” She said.  
“Not that there are many things to carry, Angie. Thanks, but I will have to decline your offer. You already carry your own things! Why would I force you to carry mine when I can do it?” Hana said, taking the bag she was given and put it on her back.  
“If something happen, do not hesitate on using this flare. We will send help as fast as possible.” Said one of the leaders.  
“Let us hope that doesn’t happen.” Hana said, receiving the small package and putting it on her pocket. After that, the trio started their travel to find Satya, the exiled Goddess.

They’ve been traveling for four hours, and they still haven’t found anything regarding about Goddess Satya. They decided to rest for a while since Hana was tired and wasn’t used walking too much on the terrain.  
“You know, for having a great determination to save your people, you got tired rather quickly, Princess.” Orisa said. Angela gasped and turned to look at her.  
“How can you say something like that?! The Princess is doing her best to keep up with us! It’s not her fault!” She said. Before Orisa could answer, Hana intervened.  
“Angie, stop. Orisa is right. I’m not used walking around. I always got carried on my Palanquin, with my personal Guardian and those who carry the Palanquin. Let me rest for some minutes and then we can continue our search.” Hana said panting a bit. Both Orisa and Angela looked to each other before Angela looked away.  
“I’m sorry, Orisa. I shouldn’t have said that to you.” She said.  
“It is fine, Miss Angela. I was ignorant of the Princess’ traveling ways. It is my fault that she is now tired.” Orisa answered.  
“But still. I am sorry about that.” Angela said.  
“Do not worry, Miss Angela. No offense taken.” Orisa said smiling. Angela smiled and they then sat, waiting for Hana to rest.  
Half an hour later, they resumed their travel, going across different kind of trees, lakes and some animals that managed to scare Hana to the point that she felt her soul getting out of her body, and with both Angela and Orisa calming her down. They continued walking for a while when suddenly Orisa stopped. Both Hana and Angela stopped when they saw her stopping.  
“Orisa? Is something wrong?” Hana asked a bit worried.  
“I feel something ahead of us. A strange energy. I cannot decipher what it is.” She answered.  
“Is something dark?” Angela asked concerned.  
“I don’t know. I suggest cautiousness as we approach.”  
“Are we too far away from Satya’s place?”  
“We are getting close, Princess. But the strange energy is coming from there as well.” She said.  
“This gives me a bad feeling.” Angela said. She run in front of Orisa with concern on her eyes.  
“Is it safe to continue if you don’t know what it is? It could be something that can harm the Princess.” She said. Orisa looked to Angela.  
“I do not know what this strange energy is. It is true that it could be something that can hurt the Princess, but it can also be another thing. May be it is a magic pool or any other magical animal. Or may be is one of the Servants of the Dragon.”  
“Servants? Those who aid Overwatch to defeat Talon long ago? Are they truly real?” Hana asked, looking shocked.  
“Of course they are real, Princess! They are just as real as the magic you or your friends wield. But since they disappeared long ago, people started to believe that they are just legends.” Orisa said.  
“May be they can help us in our journey.” Hana said.  
“May be, but they will only listen to the Dragon. They disappeared before Overwatch started his descendants. They will believe you to be a faker. They maybe will put you through a test to prove yourself.” Angela said. “I honestly do not believe that we should continue with this travel. You can continue to stay on Numbani. Sooner or later those who call themselves Talon will leave Busan. You can hide in the mean time.”  
Hana looked at Angela with a shocked expression. “How can you say that, Angie! They are my people! I must help them! If those Servants want to put me through a test, then so be it! I will pass every single one of them. I told you that I must do this. The Dragon sent me his blessing to me when I prayed. I cannot give up now. I need to do this.” Hana said. Angela’s expression softens and look away.  
“I... I am sorry for saying those things, Princess. I have... seemed to offend you.” Hana’s expression softens as well.  
“Look Angie...” Hana said sighing. “I’m sorry for bursting the way I did. I know you meant well, Angela, but understand that I need to do this. I know that you are concerned about me and my safety. I’m grateful for that. But I cannot let any obstacle, small or big, to deter me from doing what I need to do. I was born into the Dragon’s family for a reason. Miss Zarya always told me to never give up. To always trust in the Dragon. And that is what I am doing now.” Hana said. Angela was looking at her all the time the Princess talked. A small tear fell form her leg cheek, and Hana wiped it away.  
“I only ask you to trust in the Dragon. Just like I always have and always will. Can you do that?” Hana asked. Angela nodded and Hana hugged her, Angela returning the gesture.  
“Thank you, Angie.” Hana said.  
Orisa cleared her voice. “If we are finished, Princess, then I suggest to move on. We are getting closer.” Hana and Angela both nodded and they followed Orisa into the forest. After another hour of walking, they arrived at an open field. There are some structures around the field, as well as some strange spheres on different places.  
“We have arrived.” Orisa said looking around.  
“Really? I cannot see Goddess Satya anywhere.” Hana said.  
“Don’t worry Princess. It is here where Satya and I fought long ago. I believe that she is still mad at me for that.”  
“What did you do on this place?” Angela asked.  
“I said before to the Princess that I forgot to keep some somethings in order and that we fought. Let’s leave it that way. It is... painful remembering.” Orisa said looking away, clearly showing discomfort.  
Hana and Angela looked at each other, but dropped the topic. Orisa moved cautiously into the field, the other two women following her.  
“Goddess Satya. It is me, Orisa. Are you here?” She said looking around the field. Before any of them could say something, a soft voice called all around the field.  
“It has been some time since we saw each other, Orisa. But I do not forget what was done that day. I feel that you have recovered pretty well. As for me... well, I cannot say the same. I still have the wounds you inflicted on me. Have you come to finish the job?”  
“I know we had our differences and disagreements, Satya, but I haven’t come to fight you.”  
“Right. You came here with two other women. I knew you were a disgrace for your kind, but I never thought that you’d come so low.”  
“It’s not like that, Satya! I only came here with Princess Hana Song and with Miss Angela to-“  
“Wait, Princess Hana Song? The Heir of the Dragon?”  
“The very same.” Hana said. The field was silent for a few seconds when suddenly a bright light surrounded the field. The three of them covered their eyes until the light faded in the center of the field. When they look there, they saw a woman in two pieces of white clothes, with some skulls on her right hip’s side. A golden white arm, blue skin and a golden and white crown over her head. But she appeared to be injured all over her body.  
“Satya...” Orisa said, sadness on her voice at seeing her once friend the state she is now.  
“Are you Goddess Satya? The exiled Goddess?” Hana said carefully.  
Satya seemed to watch them with critical eyes before answering. “Indeed. And you are Princess Hana Song.” Hana nodded. “What brings you here? And why have you chosen Orisa as your guide to come over here?” She said a bit annoyed.  
“Well... you see, Busan, my home was attacked. And I fell into the river when I was escaping. Orisa here saved me and brought me to Numbani. She told me that you could help me getting aid to recover my home.” She said.  
“It is true that I can help you Princess. And that I can also bring help to aid you.” Satya then pointed to Orisa. “But I cannot work with someone who doesn’t follow orders.” Orisa looked away.  
“Why the sudden rage with Orisa? She’s helped not only me, but also the people of Busan for years! You have a problem with her, I get it, but the past is gone, Goddess Satya. Let go of the past and focus into the present and future.” Hana said.  
“The past work as the book that writes our mistakes, Princess. You must learn from the past to avoid the same facts to happen in the future.”  
“That is true, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t forgive, Satya.” Hana said, walking to her. Both Angela and Orisa got ready should they need to get out Hana from Satya’s grasp. When Hana was on Satya’s side, she put a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t ask you to trust Orisa or to work with us. I only ask you to get help so I can recover Busan and my people. After that, we will leave you alone, if that is what you truly want.” She then did something that no one ever dared to do in the past. Hana hugged Satya.  
“Princess! Let her go!” Orisa said, not knowing if she should run to her or if she should stay behind.  
For a moment, everything was quiet until Satya reciprocated the hug. Orisa sighed in relief as Angela got closer to them. Hana pulled away from the hug, looking up to Satya.  
“I know that you are hurting. I am too. But do not hesitate to ask for help to heal your wounds. Both physical and emotionally.” Angela stayed just on their left side. “Here, let Angela heal your wounds.”  
“You are too good to me, Princess. I cannot thank you enough for your goodness.” Satya said. She then let Angela tend to her wounds.  
“Everything is going to be alright, Satya. Do not worry about that. Let us rest and heal before we do anything else.”  
And with that, the four of them let themselves a long deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have guesed that Satya is on her Goddess' skin. I really like where this story is going. tell me what do you think about it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

The four women sat by the small fire Satya did when nightfall arrived. Angela healed Satya as best as she could, leaving out some more serious wounds to be treated back on Numbani when they return. Orisa went out to the forest to gather some food, and returned a few hours later with fruit and some dead animals. Hana asked why she did that, and Orisa explained her that they needed the meat. Hana sighed and reluctantly ate the meat Orisa cooked for her.

“I don’t understand why you don’t want to eat the meat from these animals, Princess. You eat meat all the time at Busan, don’t you?” Satya asked.

“Is just that I got served with the meat already cooked. I never had to watched an animal being bring to me dead and got the skin torn with hands. I’m not... used to see those kinds of things.” She said.

“I understand, Princess. Next time, I will prepare the meat before presenting it to you.” Orisa said. Hana smiled and gave her a grateful look before resuming eating her meat.

“I made sure that you got the most nutritional part of the meat Princess. Since our travel is a long one. And you deserve the best we can afford now.” Angela said.

“Thanks Angela. But all of us need the most nutritional food we can afford.” She said. Angela smiled and nodded.

The four of them talked until night arrived. Satya invited to her home and gave them a room. Hana getting the biggest one, even though she refused a few times.

Midnight arrived, and Hana was sleeping peacefully on her bed. Satya reassured Angela that nobody will enter the place without her knowing about it.

It was passed midnight when the place was filled with a scream. Satya, Angela and Orisa woke up at the sound, recognizing the scream to be Hana’s.

Running to her room, they entered Hana’s room to find a man wearing an armor in the middle of the room. Due to darkness of the night, they could only see how some parts of the armor shine because of the moon’s light. Immediately Orisa took fighting position and started firing at the man. The man deflected each shoot Orisa fired at him. Satya took out her weapon and started firing at the man as well. Angela entered deeper into the room, searching for Hana. When she spotted her, Hana stopped them all.

“Stop!” Hana screamed. A golden aura surrounded her, illuminating the room. Everyone in there stopped their movements. Now the man could clearly be seen. He wore blue clothes with silver plate armor over them. He got a silver belt with a silver dragon over there. He also got silver gloves, boots and a sky-blue magical image of a dragon over his chest. He got white fur on his silver shoulder plates and wore a silver helmet with a fierce face on it. The helmet also got a white hair ponytail. The man got two swords, one on his back hip and a bigger one on his back.

“Don’t shoot. He...” Hana looked at the man. “He protected me.” She said.

“Protected you, Princess? He wanted to do you harm!” Orisa said.

“You didn’t let me explain myself. I would never hurt the Princess of Busan.” The man said. “I was just protecting her from dark magic that pursued her here.”

“Dark magic? What do you mean?” Angela asked, already concerned about Hana’s health. The man looks to Hana. She was staring at him with fear on her eyes.

“I heard that Busan was attacked at the Festival. After the attack, Talon searched over the Princess’ belongings to track her down. The magic was set to find her and transport her back to Busan.” The man looked at the other three women. “If I had not been at the moment, the Princess would have been captured by the enemy due to that dark magic.”

The other women calmed down and took away their weapons. Suddenly, Orisa talked. “I am sorry for attacking you, mister. I thought you wanted to harm the Princess.”

“It’s ok. I would have acted the same way if I were in your position. By the way, my name is Genji. Genji Shimada.”

“My name is Orisa. They are Angela Ziegler and Goddess Satya, also known as Symmetra.” Orisa said, pointing to each woman.

“Nice to meet you.” Genji said.

“Genji, weren’t you looking for your old teacher?” Hana said. Genji looks at her.

“Yeah. But then I felt the darkness over Busan. North Wind Dragon told me to return and search over you. But when I arrived, it was too late. The city was already under Talon’s control. My first thought was to find you, Princess. But my dragon told me that you weren’t there anymore. I was about to enter the city myself when I felt the dark magic that I just dismissed. I knew that it was set to get you, Princess. So I followed it, and once I knew that it was going to Goddess Satya’s domains, I knew that you were there. I arrived just in time to protect you.”

“And because of that, I am grateful, Genji. Have you ever heard about my people or my servants?”

Genji shook his head. “No, Princess. I was more focused on getting to you, and I didn’t think about that. I am sorry.”

Hana looked down. “It’s ok. You protected me. There is no need for you to be sorry, Genji.” Hana looked up at him with a smile. “We need more help. Can you aid us with our search?”

Genji knelt down on his knees, facing Hana and he put his left hand on his chest. “It would be an honor to be at your side. My blade is yours to command, Princess.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning came and the group made their way to the forest, also known as Black Forest, near Eichenwalde. Hana’s never been there before. She only heard stories about both places. It is said that the ruins were once a beautiful town with its own palace from the people that lived there, and the Black Forest served as a farm in the outskirts of Eichenwalde. When both Dragons faced each other, they did it near both places, turning them into ruins before retreating and changing near Busan.

“Only my personal guard Zarya came here.” Hana said.

“Really?” Genji asked, looking at her.

“Yes. In another life according to her.”

“In another life?” Orisa asked.

“Yeah. Her first incarnation was chosen to protect the royal family. Ever since she will reincarnate, but with little memories of her other lives. Only remembering of her oath to the royal family to protect them. She remember coming here escorting the Princess of that time, a hundred and half years ago or so. But that’s the only thing she remembers. Anyway, according to the stories, both Dragons faced each other here before retreating near Busan to end their fight. After so long, I can still feel remains of their magic here. Like, the magic is stressed still.”

“Their fight must have been a fierce and a chaotic one, to leave such pieces of them that defies time itself.” Satya said.

“Indeed. Overwatch created our world, our people and our lives. We owe him big.” Hana said.

“It is said that both Dragons, North Wind and South Wind, were also created by Overwatch Dragon as well, to keep peace over the skies.” Genji added.

“If that’s so, then why one of them is within you, Genji? I can feel the North Wind’s Dragon presence inside of you.” Satya said. “I remember them. They fought like Overwatch and Talon, but their fight only affected part of Japan. It was before my exile.”

“Both Dragons, North and South, got reincarnated into mortal beings, and they sought to serve unconditionally Overwatch, to amends for their fight and the chaos they did. For that, they moved to Busan. Both me and my brother can become the reincarnation of the dragons if the situation demands it. We also follow their guide, since they are nearly as connected to Overwatch as the Princess is.”

“So, both you and you brother serve the Princess.” Angela stated.

“In a sense, yes.” Genji replied.

“And where’s your brother, Genji?” Angela asks.

“He was at Busan, being the Guard Captain on the entrance of Busan. He chooses who can leave or who can enter the Town.”

“And what about you?” Satya asked.

“I guarded the Town’s entrance during night. But I had to leave a few months ago when I heard my teacher’s voice in one dream. The Princess let me go to search for him, but so far, I haven’t gotten any luck in my search.”

“May be you can find him if you travel with us, Genji. We are going to the town Eichanwalde to search for the oldest Hammer. The same hammer that Wujing used to fight Talon’s forces. If we have the hammer, we can call Wujing to ask him for help.” Satya said.

“Are you sure that that hammer is real? I mean, no offense, but I’m a bit skeptical about that, Satya.” Orisa said.

“I know what you mean, Orisa. But the hammer is real, and it’s here.”

“How much people that helped Overwatch we must search for?” Angela asked.

“Well, there is Zhu Bajie, a banished marshal. His partner Jamison, who loves fireworks. They both also aided Overwatch long ago. There is also the Phoenix Zuque. She healed her comrades in battle and revived them when they fell. Another healer who is Tang Sanzang, he was a monk. Apart from healing, he could also make the enemy doubt during battle. And the last one is Wukong, a super intelligent ape who created shields around his teammates when they needed. He was blessed by the Dragon himself to be part of his people. Those are the ones we need to get.” Satya explained.

“I remember that in legends are told about some servants that helped Overwatch and his servants to fight against Talon’s forces. What about them?” Angela said. Satya shook her head.

“While it is true that those machines existed, they were all destroyed. That is why I didn’t count any of them. Those machines sacrificed themselves to let the Dragon’s servants escape from the Dragons final encounter. The machines stayed with Overwatch to do more damage to Talon, knowing full well that the encounter would destroy them. Both Dragons used almost all of their energy and power to destroy the other, and the explosion turned Eichenwalde and the Black Forest into ruins. King Balderich, the King of both places, evacuated the town, knowing that his home was lost. He also stayed behind with Wujing to evacuate the town. Wujing lend his hammer to Balderich to hold Talon’s forces while Wujing aided the escape. But thanks to those sacrifices, Talon was injured enough to be sealed later on Busan.”

“What happened to Balderich and his people?” Hana asked.

“Little is known about them. But it is said that Balderich died at the ruins of Eichenwalde’s palace. He didn’t got the chance to give Wujing his hammer back. ” Satya said.

“And the machines?” Genji asked.

“As I said, they were destroyed after Overwatch and Talon’s fight.”

“That’s bad. We could have used those machines to recover Busan.” Genji said.

“Yes, but they were loyal to Overwatch. They’d do anything for him. Overwatch was sad with their sacrifice, but he was also grateful with them. I’m more saddened that they were forgotten after they helped save the world.” Satya added.

“Isn’t Bastion an Ancient Machine as well?” Hana asked, looking to Genji.

“What?” Satya asked back. Hana looked to her and then proceeded to explain.

“We have an ancient machine to guard over the palace and over me all the time apart from my guards. He watches from the distance. He sometimes disappears for a few hours since he always looks for any weak points across the town.” A small smile came to Hana’s lips. “When I was younger, 8... or 9 years old, me and Lena sometimes went outside from the palace, into the outskirts of the town to hide from our lessons and chores, and he always managed to find us.” She shook her head, chuckling a little. “Every time he found us, he dragged us back to the palace, where everyone was worried sick about us. He left us there for us to get our lectures while he walked away.” Everyone chuckled at that. “Sometimes I wonder what Bastion thinks about us and the world.”

“How much difference you and Lena have, Princess?” Asked Angela.

Hana looked up for a moment, thinking. “6 years I think. Lena’s older than me. I’m 16 now, Lena is 22 now. She helped and advices me when I entered into my teenager years. She explained the maturity process of my body, making me accept those changes rather quickly.”

“Bastion?” Satya asked again a bit perplexed this time, thinking that she’d heard wrong. Hana looks at her.

“Yeah. Bastion. That’s been his name since I have memory.” Hana answered. Satya look thoughtful, but kept silent. They now exited the ruins and now entered Black Forest’s ruins.

“Satya, you said that we needed to find the Hammer of Wujing to ask him for help, but where is the hammer? And how can we get it?” Angela said. Satya looked to her.

“On Balderich’s throne with his armor. After the evacuation and Balderich’s death, both Dragons  changed places near Busan and finished their fight with Overwatch wining and sealing Talon. That is when the servants left with Overwatch, but Wujing never got his hammer back. He wanted to recover it, but he also wanted to give Balderich a proper funeral. But he never got the chance on doing that, for he had to leave before he could do that. That is why the hammer is still there.”

“But wouldn’t be disrespectful to just go and take the hammer from Balderich’s hands? I don’t want to disturb his spirit’s rest by doing that.” Hana said.

“Don’t worry, Princess. I’m sure that he’d understand why you need to take the hammer of Wujing.” Genji said.

“Are you sure?” Hana asked a bit apprehensively.

“Well, you can ask him.” Angela said. Everyone looked at her and she cleared her throat before speaking.

“I can fell his remorse by not being able to deliver back to Wujing his hammer before he died. And is a great one. While his spirit is resting, is not 100 percent. If a soul keeps remorseful feelings, they won’t be able to leave to the other plane. I am sure that his spirit still hasn’t left the mortal domain. May be we can actually speak with him, and ask him to give us the hammer on his own will.” She explained.

“But how can we convince him about that?” Orisa asked. “He may not believe us if we talk with him.”

“That’s where the Princess enters.” Angela said.

“Me?”

“Yes. Since you have the Dragon’s powers, he will be able to feel them. Seeing you as the Heir of the Dragon, he will honor his services to you, remembering that Wujing would do the same thing. You can tell him that he has waited for a long time and that it is time for him to leave and go with his family and friends.”

“That could actually work, Princess.” Satya said.

“But we need to enter to the palace to ask him about that. And the palace is sealed.” Genji said. “During my travel, I visited this place as well. I tried to enter, but I couldn’t find anywhere safe enough to enter without disrupting Balderich’s rest.”

“That’s going to be a problem.” Angela said.

“But let us not loose hope. Even the toughest place has a weakness.” Orisa said.

“May be. But it is _his_ grave. His resting place where he died honorably. Entering the palace without a proper offering could be seen as an offense to him. We need to be careful about what we are going to do.” Hana said.

Satya looked up. “May be it’d be best for us to rest and find shelter. After the battle of both Dragons, Dark Forest is known for its cold rains.” Everyone looked up, and indeed they saw a few drops of cold water starting to fall before increasing in mass. Quickly, they entered the nearest building. A destroyed windmill. After they entered the building, the rain started falling in such way, that covered most of the line of vision. Suddenly, thunders could be heard on the sky and the wind started to get strong, much to Hana’s concern.

“That is not good.” She said before another thunder was heard. This time it was stronger than the last, making Hana jump a little in fear.

“Don’t worry, Princess. This building has hold its structure ever since Talon’s defeat. I am sure that it can hold this storm.” Orisa said. After she said that, a loud groan form the building was heard. Hana looked around afraid of her concerns being true. Suddenly, another loud and strong thunder hit the floor near the windmill and the wind picking pace. Hana shrieked and went to Angela to hug her. The older woman reciprocating the embrace.

“It’s ok, Princess. We are safe here.” Angela said. Another strong thunder sounded on the sky, making Hana to whimper and hide her head on Angela’s chest, tightening the embrace and searching for her heart.

In the meantime, Satya and Orisa were trying to keep the building form falling. Orisa went outside quickly and took some old but tough wood tables and put them in different places that she thought were the weakest points. Satya made some pillars to hold the building as well. Genji was meditating sat cross legged for a moment in the middle of the room before standing.

“I know the reason of this storm.” He said.

“Which is?” Satya asked, trying to keep the pillars from falling because of the wind.

“The Princess’s emotions are the ones creating this unusual storm. Concern, fear, apprehension, those emotions reacts to the Dragon’s power. This place is full of it since Talon’s defeat. The stronger and more primitive the emotions are, the stronger the remnants of the Dragon’s power will react and it will change the weather. Even the field if they are not controlled.”

“How can you be so sure about that, Genji?” Asked Satya.

“The Dragon’s tattoo also reacts to the Princess’s emotions. And the tattoo represents the Power of the Dragon.” He then gestured to Hana’s neck, where a faint glow could be seen. “I can see it glow from here. You need to calm, Princess. Otherwise this storm will never end. In fact, it could get even worse.”

“I... I can’t, Genji... I’m too scared and worried...” Angela kissed Hana’s forehead, just like a mother does to her child.

“Let Mister Genji help you, Princess. Listen to what he’s got to say.” Angela caress her back. Hana took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Then, slowly, she pull off from the embrace and looked at Genji. He offered her his hand and she took it. Gently, Genji pulled her to her feet and made her sit cross legged in the middle of the room. The others watching.

“This is a technique that can calm the most stressed mind. Its name is simple. Is Meditation. With it, you can calm and center yourself. Yes, you are stressed.” Genji added as an answer for Hana’s confused face. “The Festival’s attack, you appearing on Numbani, the travel you have to do. And the task you need to do in order to get Wujing’s Hammer. All of that is stressing your mind, Princess. A stressed mind can easily change the mood and mental state of a person. You must calm down. I will help you with that. I will guiding you through the process. Don’t worry. But you must trust me to do so.” He said. Hana looked at him then outside. She could see that the storm is picking strength and the windmill is groaning in complain. She then looks at Genji and nodded.

“I trust you, Genji.”

“Thank you. Now, I need you to close your eyes.” He said. Hana obeyed. “Now, I want you to think of a happy and relaxed memory of your life. Doesn’t matter where was it or with who.” He said. “Relax your muscles on your limbs as well on your face.” Hana did what she was told and relaxed her muscles. “Take deep and slow breaths. In.” Hana breathed slowly. “And out.” Hana exhaled slowly. “In.” Hana breathed again slowly. “And out.” Hana exhaled slowly. “All the while thinking on a happy and relaxed memory.”

Hana thought of that time with Lena when they kissed accidentally. It was at the pool when she was 9 and Lena 15. Both of them using one piece swimming suit and were swimming on the water. They then were called to eat. Exiting the pool, both of them run to where table was, but with the ceramic floor being soaked, they fell on top of each other, their lips touching when they fell.

Hana smiled at that memory, her body language already changed from stressed to happy and relaxed. Hana didn’t even realized that the storm outside calmed down as well. Only soft rain can be heard and the light of the sun is just behind the clouds.

“It worked.” Angela said.

“Indeed. The storm stopped. The Princess’ emotions did as well. And the remnants of the Dragon’s magic also calmed down.” Genji said.

“It is impressive what the Princess can do.” Orisa commented. Satya nodded.

“There is more the Princess can do. She just needs the proper stimulus.” Angela said.

“Oh? What else can the Princess do?” Genji said looking at her.

“I don’t know. But I am sure that she can do more than she believes. After all, the Dragon’s power flows through her.” She said.

Hana then opened her eyes and was surprised that the storm disappeared, waving just a cold and normal rain.  She also could feel the remnants of the Dragon’s magic calmed down as well.

“Did I just do that?” She said standing.

“Indeed you did, Princess. You calmed yourself, letting both the weather and the old magic to get calm as well. You did good.” Genji said. Hana smiled and bowed. The rest of them bowing as well in respect.

“I was afraid that I wouldn’t be able to do it.” Hana said blushing a bit.

“You allowed me to guide you through your meditation, Princess. You calmed and center yourself. Do not think of those negative thoughts. They will only make you doubt of your decisions.” Genji said. Hana looked at him and nodded.

“Well, since the Princess just learned to meditate, then we can continue with our travel to Eichenwalde and to the Palace.” Satya said. “That is, if you are ready Princess.” She quickly added.

“I am ready, Miss Satya. Now I know that I have to talk to Balderich and convince him to let go of his grudge. Angela is right. He will feel the Dragon’s power in me and he will listen to me. I will do my best talking to him.”

“We should be arriving at Eichenwalde by night if we go now.” Genji said.

“Let’s get going, then. The sooner we arrive, the sooner Balderich can rest properly. Genji.” Hana said looking at him.

“Yes, Princess?”

“You know this place. Can you lead the way, please?” She said.

“My pleasure, Princess. Come this way.” Genji said guiding the group across the Black Forest. The hardest part was descending from the forest, since it is a bit higher than Eichenwalde is.

Just as Genji said, they arrived at Eichenwalde by night. The group was exhausted, especially Hana since she doesn’t walk outside too much.

“Well, most of the town is standing. We should rest on this building.” Genji said.

“The one that appear to be a restaurant?” Hana asked.

“It is not a restaurant, Princess. It’s a Brewery. The sign just over the door says Brewery at Noon.” Angela said.

“How do you know what the sing said, Miss Angela?” Satya asked.

“I’m also German. I can read and talk German fluidly, as well as English.” She said. The group then proceeded to enter the brewery, taking care not to break anything.

“This place looks tough. The thing is, where we are going to sleep?” Orisa said.

“I will create some beds for us. Princess, I will make yours as soft as possible.” Satya said smiling. Hana smiled and nodded.

Later that night, everyone was laying on their respective beds. Genji told them that he’d be watching the group over the night at the main entrance. Satya gave him a small turret in case he needs help and she strengthen the other entrances. Hana, Satya, Orisa and Angela were on the living room just beside the small stove to get warm. Hana was already sleeping, her face shows peace and serenity. She was laying on her front, arms on both side of her head, snoring gently.

“I’ve never seen the Princess so relaxed before. She was always a bit rigid back on Numbani when I went to check on her during night. She looks also a bit cute like that.” Orisa said.

“Well, the stress can tire a person. And the Princess had a lot of it. She let go all of that stress on the Black Forest. And walking from the forest to Eichenwalde tired her a lot. Remember that she’s used to get carried on her Palanquin.” Angela said.

“True. Princess Hana is an example to follow. Leaving her commodities and costumes to what the rest of people do isn’t something that many would do. I’m fact, most would surrender.” Satya said.

“The Princess truly is worthy of her inheritance, don’t you believe?” Orisa added. Satya and Angela nodded, agreeing with Orisa’s statements. The three of them continued to talk until midnight before falling asleep. Genji remained outside, keeping the watch over the group, especially over Hana.

“How can we enter to Balderich’s grave without appearing to be an offense?” Genji looked up to the sky. “What you would recommend us to do, Master Sanzang?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter so far? Are you liking this story? Tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came to Eichenwalde. The group started to wake up slowly. The first waking up was Orisa. She went outside to check on Genji. She found him over the roof still looking.

“Mister Genji. Did something happened last night?” She asked. Genji looks at her and shook his head.

“Nothing, Orisa. So far, everything was calm during night.”

“Are you tired?” She asked concerned.

“Don’t worry about that, Orisa. I’m used at staying long periods of time awake. Remember that I was the one who guarded the entrance of Busan at night.”

“Right. Sorry for forgetting that.”

“It’s ok, Orisa.”

“How can I help?” She asked.

Genji thought for a moment before remembering that Eichenwalde has good fruit and berries. “There are some bushes which berries are tasty and sweet. And some trees with some fruits. Gather them for the Princess. She loves sweet things. You will find them on this area. I will scout the area in the mean time.” He said before jumping across the roofs. Orisa took and old basket before starting looking for those fruits.

Inside the building, both Angela and Satya got up after Orisa did. Looking to Hana, they found that she was still sleeping. Angela went to her side and started to gently shake Hana while Satya dematerialized the things she created.

“Princess. It is time to wake up.” Angela said shaking Hana. Hana mumbled a bit before slowly opening her eyes. Lifting slowly her body with her hands and arms, Hana moved on the bed until she managed to sit.

“Is it morning?” Hana said rubbing her left eye with her left hand as she yawns and covered her mouth with her right hand.

“It is Princess. We are getting ready to go to the Palace of Eichenwalde.” Satya said.

“Good.” Hana mumbled, still rubbing her left eye. She stood and stretched her arms, torso and legs. Once she did that, she let Satya to dematerialize the bed she was in.

“Thank you fo the bed, Satya. I appreciated its softness.” Hana said.

Satya smiled. “I’m honored to heard that, Princess. I knew that you and your ancestors also liked soft things.” She said.

“Princess, may you let me fix your hair?” Angela said. Hana searched for a mirror and found that her hair is a bit messy, with strains of hair lifted from where they should be smooth. She nodded and sat on one of the chairs. Angela went behind her. Slowly and gently Angela took out the combs keeping Hana’s hair in place and put them over the nearest table. Hana’s hair fell as a cascade to her waist. Angela then started fixing her hair with a comb.

“It is impressive that your hair is still so soft after everything that has happened.” Angela commented.

“It’s been always like that. Lena says that she can stay for hours caressing it between her fingers feeling how soft it is.”

“I must say that she is quite right on that.” Angela responded.

“Yeah, I know. Though I never actually learned how to fix it the way my maids do.”

While Angela was fixing Hana’s hair, Satya went to the bigger table and created a map of what she knows about Eichenwalde. She then approached Hana, who stopped her talk with Angela as soon as she saw her getting close.

“Princess, I would like for you to see this map of Eichenwalde. At least what I know about it.” Standing on their feet, both Hana and Angela went to the table where Satya made the map. Angela was still fixing Hana’s hair as they walked to the table.

“We are here.” Satya said, pointing to the very first place they came with. “The palace is over here, after passing a bridge. But so far, as Genji said, the palace is sealed tight.”

“What thing do you suggest we do, Satya?” Hana asked.

“I suggest that we go the Palace and watch how was sealed in the first place.”

“A terrain work...” Hana whispered, looking down a bit.

“Are we certain that it’d be a good idea? What are our chances of getting into trouble?” Angela said.

Satya shook her head. “I don’t think that we can get into trouble. We haven’t crossed with any of it ever since we left my home, and I cannot feel anything dark never us.”

“Hmm... you are right there, Miss Satya.” Angela answered.

“The thing is, how will Balderich react to our sudden presence?” Hana said.

“The only way to find that out is entering the Palace. We will never know that if we do not try it.” Satya answered.

Hana put her hands on her chin, feeling Angela finishing fixing her hair, putting the combs where they should be, leaving her hair like before.

Before anyone could say something else, Orisa entered the room. They looked at her and saw her hand with a basket full of fruits and berries. “Ok. It is breakfast time, Princess.” Orisa said. Hana’s mouth started watering and her stomach growled loudly. The three other women chuckled as Hana blushed embarrassed.

Orisa put the basket on a near table and Hana approached the basket, taking an apple from it. Angela and Satya took a fruit as well.

“The most important meal in the day is breakfast.” Angela said taking a bite to her own apple.

“I know, Angie. With everything that we’ve been doing, I forgot. All of us forgot about it.” Hana said.

“It is a good thing that Orisa went and gathered some fruits, then.” Angela answered. They continued eating for a few minutes, leaving behind some of the fruits and berries for Genji.

“He must be hungry. Staying up all night and now he’s off wandering around Eichenwalde alone. It must take a toll on him.” Hana said concerned about her friend.

“Don’t worry, Princess. I’m sure that he’s used to that. Remember that he traveled alone before the Festival’s incident.” Satya said. She then looks to the entrance of the Brewery. After a few seconds, Genji appeared at the door soundlessly. He then entered the living room. The rest of the group watching him.

“Genji. We saved some fruits for you.” Angela said. He nodded and took an apple.

“Thanks. Princess, I have found a place to enter to the Palace.” He said.

“Really? Where is it?” She asked.

“It’s just over the door. I thought that I’d never find an opening.” He said.

“Take us there, Genji.” Satya said.

“But first, eat your meal, Genji. Should something happen, I need you with energy.” Hana said.

“Don’t worry, Princess. I can eat as we walk there.” He said walking to the door. Hana sighed and shook her head. ‘ _I forgot that he’s used to do these things._ ’ The rest of the group stared following him.

As they follow Genji, they could see the destruction made by both Dragons. Not only that, they can also see some destroyed bodies of some machines.

“Those are what is left of the Ancient Machines. They died here.” Satya answered Hana’s question.

They walked through a gate, and behind the gate, there is a stone building. Hana assumed that it was a tower to watch over the Palace before its entrance. To cut short their walk, Genji guided them into the tower, and in then they were in front of the Palace’s entrance. Hana was looking at the Palace, feeling a strong aura surrounding it.

“The opening I saw is just over there.” Genji said. They looked up and indeed, there was a small opening.

“How can we get there?” Orisa asked.

“I tried to reach it, but something pulled me back every time I almost got to the opening.” Genji said. Hana looks at him thinking.

“Let me go there.” Angela said. Everyone looked at her. “I brought a set of wings. It is just a prototype that I tested a few times. It allows me to fly over a teammate in a certain range and to plan in the air for a few seconds.” Angela smiled a bit as she took from her bag a pair of wings and attached them on her back. “My final changes on it are that it’ll allow me to actually fly. Anyway, if Genji can climb as high as possible, then I can fly to him and when I slowly descend, I can watch on the opening and see how we can get there.” She said getting ready.

“That’s a great idea, Angie! Genji, can you do that?” Hana said looking at Genji. He nodded and waited for Angela to give him a signal. When she nodded, Genji immediately climbed the door as high as he could. Angela waited the exact moment when Genji was just near the entrance and flew to him. Genji stoped climbing and saw Angela flying past him. He then let gravity affect him and he landed soundlessly. Angela remained in the air just by the opening.

“Angie? how’s everything up there?” Hana asked.

“It is ok, Princess.” She said as she then took a great look on the opening. “It’s just fine.” She then closed the wings and descended fast to the ground. “There _is_ an opening.” She said. Hana sighed in relief while the rest look excited that they can enter soon. “There is a problem, though.” Angela suddenly said, the mood immediately changing.

“What kind of problem?” Hana asked afraid of the answer.

“The opening it’s just small enough for you to enter, Princess.” Angela answered, looking concerned.

Hana looked down, thinking. She heard her companions’ opinion. Opinions like ‘It’s risky’, ‘I wouldn’t leave her do that’, ‘may be there’s another way to enter’. After a few seconds, she looks at every member of her group before saying.

“I’ll do it.”

“What?!” The other four looked at her incredulous.

“I’m going to do it. I need to enter.” She said walking to the door. “This place was sealed with Overwatch’s ancient magic. I can feel it around the Palace, but I cannot break it, I don’t know how to do it, that is.” She then turned back. “I’m sure that all of you felt it, right?”

The group answered that question differently. Genji only looked to his side, not giving a verbal answer. Orisa just shook her head. Satya sighed and admitted the fact. And Angela just looked down with her hands in front of her.

“So there is no other way to enter to this Palace. The only way is that small opening up there.” She pointed where the opening is. “There is a reason why the opening is small enough for me to enter.” She paused, giving each of them a determined look. “It is because I need to do this alone.”

“But Princess! It is too dangerous inside! We don’t know what awaits there!” Angela said.

“Don’t worry, Angie. If this place had been sealed long time ago, then I’m sure that nothing entered that’ll cause me harm.”

“Are you sure about that, Princess? How are you going to exit when you finish?” Satya said.

“I believe that when I lift Balderich’s grudge, the seal will be lifted. If not, then I will find another way. But I have to lift his grudge first to know.” She said. The group look at each other. They would never leave the Princess doing something too dangerous. But there is no other way to enter to the Palace.

“While I do not agree with this, I support your decision, Princess.” Genji suddenly said. The rest of them look at him perplexed, but then, one by one, they gave up and supported Hana’s decision. Hana smiled and asked Satya to create a teleport to the opening. Once it was created, before Hana could enter to the teleport, Genji gently grabbed her arm.

“Princess. I forgot to give you this.” He said, hanging her a small gun.

“While I was on Busan, I found this on the street. I believe you should keep it. Use it to defend yourself.” He said. Hana smiled and took the small gun on her hands, surprised at the weight of it.

“Is a bit... heavy. But I’ll manage.” She said.

“To reload, just take the ammo package form it, and shake it. It reacts to your own power and magic, so you should have enough to keep firing for a while.” He explained. Hana nodded, remembering the times Zarya taught her how to use those kind of small guns for civilians when she was bored of doing the same all the time. She then entered the teleport, being immediately brought to the opening and she saw that indeed is just small enough for her to enter. She laid on her stomach and crawled inside the Palace. Slowly but surely she entered the Palace. Once inside, she had to be careful to fall on the floor. Climbing down as careful as she could, Hana reached the floor.

Looking around her, she found that everything is being illuminated by some holes on the walls and ceiling, letting the sun’s rays to enter. Slowly, and looking around inside, Hana made her way through the Palace, getting deeper every step she takes. She looks around her, checks the different sounds she hears. Walking slowly and with caution, Hana arrived at the throne room. There, she saw Balderich’s body sitting on the throne on his armor, with Wujing’s Hammer on his side, with a soft yellowish aura over the hammer. Hana sighed in relief and put down on her pocket the gun Genji gave her. Then, she approached the chair. She looked at the Hammer and felt the aura surround it. She then tried to touch it, only to be pulled back.

She then looked at Balderich’s armor, feeling sad at the sight before her. He didn’t have a proper funeral. She felt some tears starting to fall form her cheeks. She took a deep breath and walked to his chair. Once in front of his armor, she put her arms in front of her face and closed her eyes. After that, she bowed gently, and prayed for his soul.

Suddenly, a light appeared in front of her. Realizing that something’s not right, Hana opened her eyes and found that Balderich’s armor lifted itself form the ground. She took a few steps back before a deep voice started talking.

“Who dares to come to my tomb? Who are you?”

Hana was paralyzed. The tension in the air was heavy. In front of her was Balderich’s spirit on his armor. ‘ _So it was true._ ’ Hana thought. ‘ _Balderich still has grudges that attach him to this world, and can’t return to those he loves._ ’

“Well? Aren’t you going to answer me?” He said. That shook Hana from her state. She cleared her throat before speaking.

“Greetings, Mister Balderich. I am Princess Hana Song from Busan. I want to-“ Balderich interrupted her.

“Princess from Busan? And why are you here and not on your city?”

“We were attacked during the Festival to Overwatch, and I got separated from my people. A friend of mine told me that you can give me Wujing’s Hammer to fight against those who attacked my city.”

“You want me to give you Wujing’s Hammer? And why should I give it to you?” He asked.

“I need it to call Wujing so he can help us recovering Busan.” She explained.

Balderich started flying around Hana on his ghost form.

“Hmm... I can clearly sense the Power of the Dragon within you. Are you someone who was blessed by him?” He said.

“I’m the heir of his power.” Hana answered carefully, following his movements.

“I see... well Princess, it is a great honor having you here. And I understand you motives, but I cannot let you taking away the Hammer.” He said.

That took Hana by surprise. “What?! Why not?”

“Because I promised him that I’d bring it back to him. But I couldn’t fulfill my promise. That stained my honor.” He said.

“That’s the reason why I cannot touch the Hammer? You put that barrier there?” Hana asked.

“Indeed, Princess. The Hammer is Wujing’s and Wujing alone. Only he can come a claim it.”

“But you died before you could bring him his Hammer back.” Hana countered, following Balderich’s movements across the room. “Wujing had to leave before coming back. And you were overwhelmed by Talon’s forces.”

“But still. A promise is a promise. And since I couldn’t fulfill it, my honor was shattered.” He said grimly.

“But maybe you can recover your honor by helping me, Balderich. I’m direct heir of Overwatch. And I’m sure that Wujing would want to you to help me with my mission.” Hana said.

Balderich looks at her, his face unreadable. “Are you certain that my honor will be restored if I help you?” He asked.

Hana smiled her sweet smile she was known for. “I’m certain.” She said. Then, she added. “And I believe that protecting the Hammer all these years was an honorable task, Balderich.”

His face was filled with excitement. “Really? I never thought about that.”

Hana approached him. “Your honor was always there. Not only you protected your people, but you kept also the hammer safe. You just need to return with those who you love, love you and are waiting for you.”

Balderich looked at her incredulous, then he looked up, and a glow appeared from the ceiling. His blue spirit started glowing white. He then looked at Hana. “Thank you, Princess of Busan.” He then disappeared.

Hana kept looking to where Balderich went.

“Thank you, Balderich.” She said. She then looked at the chair, where the armor was supposed to be, and was surprised to be no longer there. ‘ _He must have took it with him._ ’ She thought. ‘ _Well, it was_ his _armor after all. He’s got the right to take it with him if he wants._ ’ She then approached the Hammer and when she was about to touch it, a bright glow erupted from it. Before Hana could say or think about it, her world went black.

 

 

* * *

 

Genji, Angela, Orisa and Satya waited outside while Hana entered the Palace. They’ve got nothing else to do rather than that.

“How it will take for the Princess to finish?” Orisa said.

“I don’t know, Orisa. The Princess will take all the time she needs to do it.” Genji answered.

“But still, what can we do for now? Surely there has to be something we must do.” Orisa countered.

Genji sighed. “For now, the only way we can do is to wait. Even if it’s boring.”

Before Orisa could say something else, a loud explosion was heard. Everyone looked around, trying to get what was that sound.

“I feel something approaching... from the Brewery I think.” Satya said.

“I sense it too. But I don’t know what is. Something is keeping the main source locked from me.” Orisa said.

“Allies?” Angela asked.

Orisa shook her head. “No. It doesn’t feel like that.”

“I will check it out.” Genji said as he started jumping over the roofs.

“What do you think it is?” Angela said.

“I don’t know, but something tells me that is trouble.” Satya answered.

“What should we do if is in fact trouble?” Orisa said.

“We fight. We must protect the Palace and the Princess until she’s finished her task.” Satya answered.

“I was hoping that you wouldn’t say that.” Angela whispered.

 

Genji jumped from roof to roof, feeling a bit anxious about what they felt moments ago. It couldn’t be that Talon picked up with them, could it? He doesn’t know. But if his fears are true, then he will do anything in his power to avoid them from getting close to Hana.

When he arrived at the small plaza in front of a wood building, he could see three people in black and red clothes. His fears were true after all. Talon caught up with them.

‘ _How did they know we were here?_ ’ He thought. ‘ _Could it that they have a tracker somehow?_ ’ Genji then noticed a strange looking machine being assembled.

Being cautious, he remained hidden in the roofs, keeping his presence at a minimum to avoid them from detecting his presence. The least they need now is for Talon to know where the Princess is. Genji got closer to them, trying to hear what they want and will do.

“Are our intel certain that our objective is here?” A huge man said.

“It is, Mauga. The Hammer of Wujing is here, and is our mission to get it first before any of those Overwatch followers do. The fastest we finish here, the fastest we can go home without worrying about us getting injured or worse.” Another said, much smaller than the first.

The huge man named Mauga laughed. “Seriously Baptiste? Our job isn’t to worry about the collateral damage. Our mission is to do what we are ordered to do” He said.

Baptiste only grunted. Mauga went to the assembled machine.

“With this machine, we will be able to break down the seal over the Palace. After that, we get the Hammer, leave this place and got what we deserve. Simple as that.” Mauga said.

Baptiste sighed in defeat, not wanting to speak. Another voice was heard from the machine.

“‘Simple as that’, Mauga? It isn’t just so simple at the end. Remember about the last time you said that? We lost our target, and got punished because of our cockiness.”

“Pft... don’t remind me, Nguyen. If it weren’t for that ancient machine, we would have captured the Princess that night.” Baptiste then went to look at his comrade.

“And that is why we shouldn’t get cocky this time. We must be prepared for anything.” Nguyen said.

Genji heard enough. He didn’t want to get caught and screw the little time they have to prepare a defensive plan. Jumping from roof to roof, he arrived where his teammates are. When he landed in front of them, he was received by some turrets placed strategically over the field.

“Genji, what did you find?” Angela asked.

“Talon has caught up with us. They are assembling a machine that can get them pass through the seal so they can steal Wujing’s Hammer.” He said.

“And with the Princess inside and not knowing about it...” Orisa said.

“They not only would get the Hammer, but also the Princess.” Satya finished.

“But they do not know that the Princess is here.” Genji added.

“Really?” Angela said.

“Indeed. They were sent to get the Hammer before we could.” Genji looked to the sealed doors. “We just need to hold them down until the Princess has gotten the Hammer.”

“Easier said than done. How much enemies are there?” Satya said.

“Only three. But they look strong.” Genji said crossing his arms.

“Well, the four of us can defeat them easily.” Orisa said. She gained different expressions. Satya gave her a questioning look. Angela gave her a concerned expression. And Genji gave her a look of disgust.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Well, for starters, Satya isn’t healed enough to fight. Her wounds may get reopened.” Angela said.

“Oh... sorry.”

“And it’d be dishonorable fighting three with the four of us. It wouldn’t be fair for them.” Genji said.

“But we must protect the Princess.” Orisa countered.

“My honor is important to me. Just as important as the Princess’ protection. If we four fight them, my honor will be scratched.”

“I understand what Genji says.” Angela said. She then looks to Orisa. “The right thing to do would be fight them with only three. If they call for reinforcements, then we will call them as well.”

“And as Angela said before, my wounds aren’t fully healed yet. I can’t fight at my fullest if I’m not healed.” Satya added.

“Sorry for saying those things. I wasn’t very aware of your thoughts.” Orisa said.

“No need to worry Orisa. Me, Angela and you will be sufficient to hold them back. With your shields, Angela’s boosting and healing abilities and my speed, we can stand a chance until the Princess exits the Palace.” Genji said.

“Then let’s get going. The longer we delay them, the more time the Princess has.” Orisa said.

“I will create a teleport for you to move fast between their position and this one. Should something happen, do not hesitate to use it. It will destroy itself once you three are all back.” Satya said. The group moved to the closest place Satya could put her teleport, just in front of two big doors.

“Are you all ready?” She asked. When she saw them nodded she created the teleport and the three of them passed through it to the doors. Then moved to engage the enemy.

* * *

 

_Hana opened her eyes and found herself laying on the floor. The sky was white, with no clouds or places where the usual blue should be. She looked down to the side, and found herself laying on the grass. She sat and looked around her and found some trees. But what shocked her the most, was a bright yellowish light in the center of the sky._

_“Where am I?” She whispered looking around. “I touched the Hammer on the Palace after Baderich’s spirit ascended. What happened?” She started walking to the nearest tree to her, an oak and sat with her knees bent to her sides. She started thinking what she did before appearing to this place, looking down to the grass. She played with the grass until realization hits her. She widened her eyes in shock like if someone splashed her face with cold water. She is in the spirit world!_

_“Hello youngling!” A voice said in front of her. Hana looks up and saw a huge man with a big armor. The armor itself was made like it could hold massive damage and the scars on it showed that it has been on many battles. The armor was painted on three different colors, but still represented China. Part of the chestplate was painted on purple, and the other part on gray. On the neck, the man has spheres that converge at the middle of the chest with a spherical and yellow symbol on it. The arms got tough metal armor and the shoulders also got two big metal pieces, one on each. The man is wearing gray pants with huge boots. The waist brand is green, and in the middle of it got a gold lock on it. The helmet got a golden crown, with yellow spaces which resembles the eyes. It covers the full size of the man. Hana stared at the man in front of her. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Wujing is in front of her! The man’s chuckles shook her form her shock._

_“I see that you have never seen me before, young one.” He then stood in all of his height and his hands on his hips. “I am the great Wujing! Warrior and Servant of Overwatch!” He then laughed._

_His laugh had a strange effect on her. She started giggling after a second or two._

_“Oh, I know who you are, Mister Wujing. I heard stories of you.” Hana said. Wujing stopped laughing and looks at Hana._

_“Please. There is no need for formalities! Just Wujing will do, young lady. Now, if you don’t mind asking, what is your name? And how did you come to this world?” Hana stood and faced Wujing a bit nervous._

_“I am Princess Hana Song. Direct Heir of Overwatch Dragon. And I-“ Wujing interrupted Hana._

_“You? The Heir of Overwatch? Hahaha!” Wujing laughed again. “I have seen, heard and done stupid things before. But what you told me is just the stupidest thing of all! Hahaha!” He continued to laugh. Hana though was shocked by what he said. The shock soon turned into annoyance and she stood as tall as she could, with an annoyed face and pointed to Wujing with her right index finger._

_“Hey! I_ am  _the Princess of Busan_ and  _direct heir from Overwatch! I have no idea how I ended up here, but I know that I need to return to Eichenwalde so I can get your Hammer and ask fro your help, Wujing! And I won’t let anyone, not even you, to stop me from doing so!” Hana said, throwing her arms on her sides before crossing them on her chest. Wujing stopped laughing in the middle of her small tantrum. Inside of his helmet, he smiled, recognizing the small glow form the girl’s chest; the Tattoo._

_“Okay, ‘Princess’” he gesticulated. “I knew from the beginning that you were Hana Song. I needed to see another child’s tantrum again. It’s been ages since I’ve seen a child.” He sighed and Hana’s face relaxed. “I apologize for my actions. But it was so sweet seeing you doing a tantrum like that! Hahahaha!” He said laughing. He then added. “But tell me Princess. What happened to Balderich? I felt him leaving the mortal domain a few moments ago.”_

_“Well, I convinced him that he already had his honor by keeping your Hammer safe.”_

_“Keeping the Hammer protected was an honorable task. One that lasted longer than it should. But you gave him peace once again, Princess Hana. You are truly the Heir of the Dragon.” Hana smiled and nodded, happy that she gave Balderich peace._

_“If Balderich found peace, then why am I here?”_

_“You are here because I brought you here.” He said. “The moment you touched my Hammer I brought you here.”_

_Hana looks at him with a confused expression on her face. “Why did you bring me here?” She asked._

_“Well, I wanted to congratulate and thank you for what you did.” Wujing said. “Balderich was an honorable man. I was saddened that he couldn’t have a proper funeral and that he couldn’t keep his promise.” He then looks at her. “But your words, full of truth and kindness, showed him the path he needed to take to return with those he loves.”_

_Hana looked away. “It’s not much, really. I just did what I thought it was the best thing to do. He_ did  _keep your Hammer safe, Wujing. In my eyes, that was enough for him to have his honor.” She said._

_“The Dragon would have said the same, Princess. But enough of talking about Balderich. He got peace and for that, I’m grateful. Let’s talk about your situation.” He said._

_Hana nodded and heard closely what he has to say. “All of us Servants felt the attack during the Festival. As you know, when every Princess performs the dance, she can contact the Dragon and us Servants and aid her in whatever she may need. When the attack happened, we were worried about it but couldn’t do anything. That affected especially Bajie since the Dragon saved his home from destruction. The only thing we could do was to wait for you to come.”_

_“Me? You mean that you all knew that I’d come around at some point?” Hana asked._

_“Indeed. Though we didn’t know when you’d show up.” He said._

_“Why you never said something about that?”_

_“Because we cannot act without your help, Princess. We followed Overwatch to this realm. And only his power can bring us back to the mortal world. That is why.” He explained._

_“So... for you to come back...”_

_“We need you to come to us. The ones who lost most of their power against Talon are here. Myself, Jamison, Bajie and Wukong loose much against Talon. But Sanzang and Zhuque didn’t. Sanzang remained in your world, while Zhuque can travel between this realm and the mortal, keeping an eye over the heirs of Overwatch.”_

_“If Sanzang and Zhuque can stay on our world, why I haven’t seen them before?”_

_Wujing chuckled. “Sanzang will just appear to some people. People he will choose. And Zhuque can take different forms to disguise herself. You may have crossed paths with her. You just didn’t know that it was her. She can be a man, child, animal, plant or even a star.”_

_“Wow... that’s.... wow...” Hana expressed._

_“Yes. It is her duty to keep and eye over the main family from the distance. Sanzang will aid only when the time is truly necessary.”_

_“Ok. You told me that for you to come back, you need the help of Overwatch’s power.” Hana said._

_“Indeed.”_

_“And how do I do that? I mean, while I can use the power, I don’t know how to bring you back.”_

_Wujing studied her for a while before answering. “Well, for starters, you don’t know yet how to use completely the power of the Dragon.”_

_“What?!” Hana exclaimed._

_“That is why you couldn’t lift the seal over the Palace and needed to go through the small opening I managed to open for you.” Wujing said. “The seal was made by the Dragon to protect the Hammer, and Balderich’s last spell was over the Hammer itself. A double security system. When I felt you outside the Palace, I managed to open an opening small enough for you to enter. If you had the right training, you would have dispelled the seal.”_

_“But... why I wasn’t taught how to use the power then?” Hana asked._

_Wujing shook his head. “That’s something that I cannot answer, Princess. But is a good thing that I know one trick for you to learn.” He said extending his hand. “Just take my hand and the knowledge shall come to you.” He said._

_Hana tentatively approached her hand near Wujing’s, feeling apprehension._

_“What’s wrong?” He asked._

_“I’m... I’m afraid...” Hana admitted._

_“Don’t be. I would never hurt you. You are the Dragon’s descendant.” He said. Hana could hear a smile. A trusty smile. She smiled and nodded, finally touching her small hand with the massive armored hand of Wujing. Hana’s eyes widened and suddenly she just_ knew  _how to protect those in trouble for a shot period of time. When she took away her hand, she would have fell to the ground if Wujing didn’t catch her in time. He kept her on his hands as she shook form the experience. When she stopped shaking, she looked up to him._

_“You just learned how to project a defensive barrier that’ll absorb the damage of the enemy for a short time. And every time you learn a new ability, a mark shall appear on one of you cheeks.” He said, running a finger over Hana’s left cheek, caressing the small pink mark on it. “The first experience is always like this. Though it was always taught by your mentor.” He said, helping Hana to stand o n her feet._

_“Um... I didn’t have a mentor...” Hana said, blushing a bit._

_“What do you mean that ‘you didn’t have a mentor’? Every heir must have one.” Wujing said._

_“Um...well, I was told that the last mentor disappeared and didn’t leave a new one, so I only learned a few things that Mister Zhuge taught me, but not much.”_

_“Hmm... that is going to be a problem. If you only were taught the basics, then you are going to be in big trouble when you have to seal Talon again.” He said._

_“Come again?” Hana said, not believing her ears._

_“The darkness that rises is Talon’s doing. The seal that Overwatch put on him to keep him sealed is weakening, enough for Talon’s darkness to leak out. If that group that Talon controls manages to break the seal, you need to seal him again. If that doesn’t happen, then you need to reinforce the seal. And fo that you need to know how to use your powers at its fullest.”_

_Hana looked down. Now she was in big trouble. Not having a mentor that taught her about her powers could mean that she wouldn’t be able to seal again Talon. And that could mean the destruction of everything and everyone._

_Seeing her like that, Wujing put a hand on her shoulder. “Do not worry, Princess. We Servants will help you to learn to use your powers. We will start by taking away the seal over the Palace.” He said standing on his full height._

_“Wait, what?” She said looking up at Wujing. He didn’t respond. He clap his hands together and a bright light erupted from his hands, blinding Hana. She put her arms over her face to block the light. Then, everything went black again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter so far :). This story is going well in my opinion. Tell me your thoughts!!


	6. Chapter 6

Genji, Angela and Orisa started firing at Talon’s three man forces that were still assembling the machine, catching them by surprise. Their attack was fast and effective, forcing Talon to fall back, gaining little injuries. Once they could no longer see them, they regrouped by the strange machine to check it.

“This machine... it really _can_ destroy the seal over the Palace.” Orisa said, brushing her hand through the surface.

“We still need to keep it away from it, then.” Genji said.

“Can’t we just destroy it?” Orisa asked. Genji shook his head.

“This machine is tougher than our current damaging abilities. The only thing we can do now is to keep it away from Talon.”

“We have bought the Princess time, but how much?” Angela asked. Genji shook his head.

“I don’t know. But it is sure that they will come back to recover this machine. We need to stall them.”

“But now we have another problem.” Angela said.

Orisa and Genji both looked at her. “What do you mean?” Genji asked.

“We showed ourselves. Especially you, Genji. You are always on Busan guarding it during night. For you to be here, is because the Princess is here as well. Far as they know, you never left Busan to find your Master.”

“So now that they have seen Genji...” Orisa said,

“... they can get the idea that the Princess is here.” Genji finished.

“We really have to stall them now. No matter what it takes.” Orisa said determined. The other two nodded and took positions.

With that, the three of them guarded the machine, prepared when Talon’s forces return.

 

* * *

 

 

The three Talon forces fall back to the Brewery, where they patched their wounds and prepared a plan to counter their attack.

“I suggest that we attack from behind, that way, we’d be able to recover the machine. It’s almost complete. We only need to do a few more adjustments and activate it so we canescort it to the entrance.” Nguyen said.

“With our weapons, we can recover it easily. They don’t stand a chance.” Mauga said.

“Keep in mind that your weapon is really heavy, Mauga. You can’t move fast or dodge their attacks very fast.” Baptiste said.

“That’s why his armor is also really heavy, to make him take a lot of damage while he attacks. The only reason why those Overwatch believers managed to forced us fall back, is because Mauga wasn’t on his armor. If he had been wearing it, we wouldn’t be here.” Nguyen said.

“I will put it on right now.” Mauga said walking to the huge armor standing outside.

Nguyen turned to Baptiste. “I need you to explain something to me, Baptiste. Why didn’t you feel them here? You are one of the best sensing people out there.”

Baptiste only shrugged and walked to the door, Nguyen following him. “I don’t know, Nguyen. I was checking all the time for anything out of the ordinary.”

“Hey Nguyen, I was wondering something.” Mauga said,

“Oh? That scares me more than Reaper himself.” Nguyen answered.

Mauga chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. But seriously, did you see that Genji man? Wasn’t he the guard who watches over Busan at night?”

Nguyen thought for a moment. “Now that you mention it, you do have a point. Genji is responsible to watch over Busan’s entrances during night.”

“But the Festival is always at 21 hours. Far as we know, Genji starts his shift at midnight, and passes it to Hanzo at noon. Why is he here?” Mauga said.

The three of them thought for a moment before Nguyen said. “The Princess is with them.”

The other two looked at him. “Are you sure?” Baptiste said.

Nguyen turned to face them. “Ever since the attack to Busan, most of the royal guard escaped. We didn’t find Genji at the city. They will spend resources on finding their Princess before we do. They attacked us because they are protecting her.”

“Our luck is getting better. We go to the Palace, get the Hammer and captured the Princess. Two birds with one shit.” Mauga said.

“Remember that the Princess is going to be well protected. We don’t know if she has more allies. They will die for her.” Nguyen said. “We need to act fast and efficiently. Mauga.” Nguyen started. Mauga looked at him. “I want you to charge in there, take all the damage you can. Baptiste will cover you from behind.”

Mauga cracked his knuckles before putting on his big gloves. “Understood. They won’t know what awaits them.”

“Just try not to be reckless, Mauga. I cannot heal you if you get too far away.” Baptiste said.

“No need to worry, Bap. I’ll be fine.” Mauga said.

Before Baptiste  could say something, Nguyen intervened. “If we are ready, let us recover the Machine and get the Princess.” And with that, the three of them made their way to where Genji, Orisa and Angela were.

  

* * *

 

 

Genji knew something wasn’t right when they appeared again. This time, they brought the big guns with them. The huge man that was once Mauga, is now covered in a really thick layer of metal, making it really hard to harm him. Not only that, the man called Baptiste with his Immortality Field, prevent him and his comrades from taking more damage from a certain point.

“These guys improved quiet a lot, haven’t they?” Orisa commented, getting behind her shield, still firing at Mauga.

“We still need to hold them off!” Genji said dashing to one of them.

“You won’t stop us much longer, you trash!” Mauga said firing again to Genji, who deflected all of his fire back at him, but not damaging too much the armor.

“We must retreat!” Angela said.

“We can’t! We need to keep them here!” Genji answered.

“We cannot hold them any longer, Genji! They’ll kill us and the Princess will be left without protection!” Orisa answered.

“We were right assuming that Princess Hana Song is here.” Said the big man. “Tell me, where is she?” He asked as he kept firing at Genji, who was jumping and dashing around him.

“We’ll never tell you!” Angela said, flying where Genji is to heal him.

“It doesn’t matter if you tell us or not. We know she’s here. We’ll capture her and take her back to Busan.” Said Nguyen.

Before Genji could say something, Orisa screamed in pain. He and Angela looked to her direction. She was being cornered by Mauga. They looked at each other, and Genji saw fear on Angela’s face. Fear to loose Orisa. Making his decision, Genji grunted in defeat and nodded to Angela. She immediately flew to Orisa as Genji attracted the attention of Mauga. Angela started healing Orisa immediately and when Genji appeared on their side, they made their retreat. The three Talon agents followed them and they saw a teleport.

“Mauga! Fire at the teleport!” Nguyen said.

Mauga laughed and fired. Hearing the command, Genji deflected the bullets as Orisa and Angela passed through the teleport. When he heard the both of them entering, he dashed to it and was teleported back to the rendezvous. True to Satya’s words, the teleport was destroyed by herself.

“Damn. We lost them.” Mauga complained.

“But we recover the machine. That’s what really matters.” Nguyen said.

“Is anyone hurt?” Baptiste asked.

“Just small bruises. You protected us well through the battle, Bap.” Mauga answered.

“Indeed.” Nguyen said turning to the machine. “The Machine is almost complete. A few more changes and we can go to the Palace and get the Princess.” Nguyen said.

Baptiste and Mauga followed him to finish setting up the Machine.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you all ok?!” Satya asked the three of them after they passed through the teleport. She felt them entering it and knew that something happened. After she sensed all of them passing, she destroyed the teleport. Orisa, Genji and Angela are tired. The battle took a toll on their energy.

“Yeah... we’re alright, Satya.” Genji said out of breath. During the battle, they never felt tired. It is now that they feel the exhaustion of the battle.

“They know that the Princes is here.” Angela said panting.

Satya’s face showed horror. “Then she’s in grave danger! We can’t stay here any longer!” She said.

“We know, Satya. We know.” Genji said, grunting and standing. “But she still hasn’t completed her task. We cannot leave this place until she exits.”

“You are tired and injured. You should rest for at least a bit.” Satya said.

“But-!” Satya interrupted him.

“I know that you’d die for the Princess. All of us would. But we cannot help her if we are dead, am I right?” Satya said. No one gave her an answer, and she wasn’t expecting one either. “So we need to get patched up first in order to help her as best as we can.” Genji though wasn’t very convinced about that.

“Besides, their Machine still needs to get ready if they want to break the seal.” Orisa said.

“What fo you mean?” Angela asked.

“While the machine can break the seal, the seal on itself is really tough. It will need time to gather the enough energy to break the seal.” Orisa answered.

“So we can still stall them.” Genji added.

“But not for too long. They will bring that thing here. We need to fight them over the road.” Satya said.

“But with that heavy armor they have, how long we can hold them off?” Angela asked.

“Angela’s right. That heavy armor is really thick. We cannot damage it, and that smaller man behind kept him alive and healed.” Orisa said.

“And don’t forget about that immortality field as they called it. Inside of it, they are immune to any attack. No matter how much it is.” Genji commented.

“There has to be a way to damage them inside of that field.” Satya said.

“There is none I could find. Not even using my Dragon I could damage them.”

“That’s going to be a real problem.” Satya said pacing around thinking. “Any ideas?” She asked.

Angela shook her head. Genji only looked away and Orisa didn’t answer. “So we are going to stay here and do nothing?” Satya added. She then looked to her companions.

“What can we do? We cannot stall them forever.” Angela said desperate.

“We don’t need to stall them forever. Only until the Princess has completed her task.” Genji answered with the same phrase.

“But how long the Princess will take? She’s been there for seven hours. We fought them after four hours since the Princess entered the Palace. And we fought them for another two hours after Genji gave us the intel of them. How long can we stall them?” Angela said more desperate this time.

“I know you are scared, Miss Angela. We all are. But I’m sure that Princess Hana will end soon with her mission. We just need to have faith on her.” Orisa said trying to keep the mood high.

“Or may be you could use a hand.” A voice said from their side, where the forest and lake are. They looked to that direction and saw Ashe and BOB standing there.

“Ashe...” Genji whispered, more relived that she arrived.

“Fancy seeing you ‘ere, Genji. I suspect that your search wasn’t a good one?” Ashe said walking to the group.

“Excuse me, but who are you people?” Satya asked.

“Oh my! Sorry for my rudeness. I am Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe. You can call me Ashe for short. And this is BOB.” Ashe said pointing to him. “He’s the strongest guard before Busan was attacked. We were scouting the area when we saw you in the distance.” She said.

“Thank you for coming at this moment, Miss Ashe. We are trying to hold Talon back until the Princess completed her task.” Satya said.

“Hmm... which reminds me. Where is the Princess?” She asked.

“She’s inside the Palace trying to get Wujing’s Hammer. But we cannot enter.” Angela answered. Both Ashe and BOB looked to the Palace. Immediately Ashe got angry,

“You let her enter inside of that building alone?! How could you do that?!” She screamed.

“It was her own decision. We tried to look for another ay to enter, but the only way to enter was by a small entrance, only small enough for her to enter through it. We couldn’t do anything about it.” Orisa explained. Ashe let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

“Ok. I get it. The Princess went inside that building because only she could enter right?” The three of them nodded. “And would you explain me why Talon is here?”

“They want Wujing’s Hammer. We were lucky to arrive here first. We stalled them for a while, but they then countered us with a very thick armor. We had to retreat. And then you arrived.” Satya said.

“By the way Ashe. Have you seen anyone from the Guard or the patrol?” Genji asked.

“Yes, I have. After the attack, all those who managed to escape gathered on the forest. We were so worried that the Princess got captured, but Hanzo’s sixth sense relieved us, telling us that she wasn’t even on Busan at the moment, and that she was traveling, though he didn’t know where or how. Those who managed to escape were Fareeha, Brigitte, Jesse, Hanzo, Torbjörn, Mei, Emily, the Tal woman, BOB, myself, some civilians and some guards. But the rest couldn’t make it out.”

“What about Bastion?” Genji asked.

Ashe shook her head. “Emily told us that she saw him protecting the Princess when they were escaping through the secret exit, but when she fell on the river, he then just disappeared from her sight.”

“What are your plans?” Genji asked.

“The main plan was to find the Princess and recover Busan. But with the best guards captured, and our forces in half and injured, we couldn’t do that. We spent two weeks or so to heal and come with a plan. To recover Busan, we need to rescue those who are trapped. So some of the group went back to Busan to rescue Reinhardt, Zarya, Lena and some guards and maids that couldn’t make it out. Emily was the first one that wanted to go. She went with Brigitte, Fareeha, Tal, Torbjörn and half of the guards we had back to Busan. Hanzo, Jesse, Mei, BOB and me decided to search for the Princess in the mean time while the rest of the remaining guards protect the civilians. But before we could form a new plan, Talon found us and attacked us. We had to retreat and we got separated. The remaining guards evacuated the civilians to a more secure position, while the three of us decided quickly where to go. Hanzo said that he’d go to Junkertown and Jesse to Nepal. BOB and me decided to go over Eichenwalde and see if we got any luck. And we were right about our decision.”

“I see. So my brother is alive. What a relief.” Genji said.

“By the way Ashe, we need your help to hold Talon off from the Palace.” Satya said.

“Our strength will help you protect the Princess.” Ashe said, taking out her gun and BOB preparing his own.

“Thank you, Ashe.” Genji said.

“Thank me later. We need to prepare to defend. The group heard a loud noise and looked around. Then another loud noise was heard. It appear like a breaking sound of a door starting to break.

“The Machine is ready. And is hitting the main door that take to the road. We have to fight them over there.” Angela said. Satya formed a table with Eichenwalde’s map. The group gathered around it.

“Ok, her we are.” Satya pointed to the Palace’s doors. “By the sound of the explosion, they must be here.” She then pointed to the door they passed in the morning. “If we can hold them over the road like Angela said, we might stand a chance.” Satya said.

“It’d be beneficial if you put some of your turrets on the entrance, Satya, in case one of them manage to get through us.” Genji said.

“Good idea Genji. I will put some now. I will also put a teleport in case we run into trouble.” Satya answered.

“Do you have a plan, Ashe? Our plan failed. May be you can help us with one.” Angela said looking at her. The rest of them also looked at her. Ashe put a hand on her chin, thinking.

“I remember one time where BOB and I were trapped against a horde. We had to hold them off alone. And we succeeded by placing ourselves strategically around the field.” Ashe then pointed at three different places on the map. “I can stay here, my gun is a long range one, so I’ll be able to aid in the distance.” She pointed to just behind the floating bridge. “Orisa and Angela can stay here, where they can fire behind Orisa’s shield.” She pointed in the middle of the road. She then made a circumference across the road. “Genji can distract the enemy while Satya and BOB provide him with support as he dashes around.” She said.

“That’s a good plan. But what about the Heavy one? We cannot damage him easily.” Genji said.

“And we cannot damage them if they are under that Immortality Field.” Angela added.

“That ain’t a problem. I’ve seen that magic before. It has a main source in the middle of the field floating. Destroy it and the field’ll disappear.” Ashe said.

“So that’s the weakness of the field.” Satya said.

“How we will know it is the main source?” Genji asked.

“It’s easy finding it. You will know where it is by just scanning the field.” Ashe answered. Before anyone could say something more, the door that was holding Talon broke. The sound of the door breaking and laughing was audible to the group.

“We’ve got no time to prepare. Prepare to defend! Go to your designed positions!” Genji screamed. The group went to where Ashe told them to go, and got ready to attack once Talon is in range.

‘ _C’mon Princess. Hurry._ ’ Angela thought as she got behind Orisa and her shield.

Slowly, they could see the Machine moving and the three agents of Talon escorting it.

“It seems that we still got company.” Said Mauga.

“Nothing will stop us in our mission.” Nguyen said. “Engage the enemy!” He ordered.

“Attack!” Ashe said.

And again, Talon and Overwatch followers faced themselves, both to accomplish their own mission.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed some things on some chapters. They are small, but necessary to avoid any incongruities. Anyway, enjoy!

Both Overwatch and talon forces faced each other, giving all they have to overwhelm the other faction. Angela healed and boost her allies, Satya created turrets, teleporters and a huge wall that avoided Talon to damage them. Orisa boost her allies with her Super Charger and protects those who needed to retreat to a more secure position. Genji jumped, dashed and deflected all damage over their enemy with BOB helping him, launching his enemies through the air and firing his guns. Ashe attacked from the distance, throwing grenades to injure Talon and to destroy the Immortality field of Baptiste.

Talon’s Forces gave their best as well. Baptiste healed his comrades, prevented from dying and sometimes he powered Mauga’s fire power with his Amplification Matrix. Nguyen worked as the strategist, giving orders and supporting his teammates with fire power. Mauga fired his huge gun and received the damage from Overwatch’s forces.

Slowly, Talon was making progress through the road, getting closer and closer to the Palace’s sealed door. Overwatch was now desperate fighting Talon, attacking with more frenetic attacks.

“We are closer to the entrance! Push forward!” Nguyen shouted. Mauga screamed and charged to BOB, pinning him with himself against a door. Baptiste was still healing and firing, forcing Overwatch to fall back. Now, they were really close to the gate, and all of the Overwatch’s Forces are behind Orisa’s shield. They are the only ones between the Machine and the door.

Nguyen ordered to stop firing and to regroup. That took Overwatch by surprise, and they stopped firing as well, but kept their guarding pose. Nguyen approached them. All of them pointed their weapons to him.

“Y’know, this is a fight that you cannot win. So why don’t you retreat back to the forest and let us break the Seal over the door?” Nguyen said.

“You’ll capture the Princess and Wujing’s Hammer. We cannot allow that to happen.” Ashe said angrily.

Nguyen shook his head, chuckling a bit. “We can make a deal.” He said surprising everyone.

“A deal?” Angela asked.

“Yes, a deal." Nguyen answered. “We break the Seal and we take _only_ Wujing’s Hammer. You can escape with your precious Princess. We were ordered to take the Hammer. So I don’t see why we can’t let you escape. The three of us will remain silent the we found the Princess. That way you can live another day.” He said.

Our heroes remained silent for a few moments until Genji spoke. “How do we know that you will keep your part of the deal?” He asked carefully.

“You don’t.” Nguyen answered.

“We would never make a deal to you!” Genji screamed, taking the sword from his back. Following the example, Angela used her magic to heal all her comrades at the same time, Orisa used again her Super Charger, Ashe fired a grenade as BOB started firing and Satya created more turrets and a wall.

At the same time, Nguyen, Mauga and Baptiste returned the fire, giving the rest they have to reach the door.

After they engaged together, they felt the Seal shining brightly. They looked to it and saw it disappear suddenly.

“That was strange.” Baptiste said.

“Enter the Palace, now! Through that entrance!” Ashe said firmly pointing to a a small open door. Knowing that they don’t stand a chance now, and with the Seal broken, Overwatch retreated inside the Palace, as a last stand. When all of them entered, Ashe threw a grenade and made it explode to destroy the entrance.

“Push forward! And break that door!” Nguyen ordered. They advanced and proceeded to hit the door. The door itself was standing its ground, but slowly it started to break.

 

Overwatch remained behind the door. Slowly but surely, it started to break apart. They took this little time to heal and to form a new plan.

“We cannot let them get to the throne. That’s where the Hammer is.” Angela said.

“Now we need to find the Princess and fast. If she got the Hammer, we must leave immediately.” Genji said.

“The thing is, where is she?” Ashe asked.

“Over here.” Hana said. All of them looked to where she was standing, and were surprised to see Wujing himself standing beside Hana, with his Hammer over his back.

 

* * *

 

Hana woke up slowly. After Wujing clapped his hands, the light that erupted form them blinded hear and knocked her out. She opened her eyes and found herself back at the throne room. She groaned and sat on the ground.

“Was all of that a dream?” She asked herself. A beaming voice startled her.

“Of course not, my young Princess! I am here with you.” Wujing said. Hana stood wide eyed and in front of her is, in fact, Wujing.

“Wujing...” she whispered.

“The one and only. Now, let us begin with your training to break the Seal and get out of here.” He said extending his hand to her. Hana smiled and took it, letting Wujing’s strength to put her back on her feet.

“Ok. So, what do we do now?” She asked. Wujing run his free hand over his armored chin, thinking. He then walked to the middle of the room and placed his Hammer standing straight on the floor.

“Sit cross legged beside the Hammer, Princess.” He said. Hana nodded and followed his orders, sitting cross legged beside the Hammer.

“Now close your eyes and feel.” He said. Hana did as she was told, and closed her eyes. She started to feel everything around her, like when she prays or dances.

“Now, focus on the Seal.” He said. Hana wasn’t sure how to do that.

“How do I focus on the Seal?” She asked.

Behind his mask, Wujing smiled. “Feel your surroundings. Listen and search for it. It’s calling you. Go for it.” The last part he whispered it. She nodded and breathed like Genji taught her. ‘ _In. And out._ ’ Hana thought as she followed Genji’s guidance. Slowly, she was feeling her surroundings; from Wujing’s own presence, her companion’s, the cycle of life and death. She then felt her companion’s presences again but they weren’t alone. She also felt great darkness fighting their own. Hana opened her eyes gasping for air. Sensing that something is wrong, Wujing knelt beside her.

“What’s wrong, Princess?” He said gently.

“I... I felt my companion’s presences and... darkness with them... I... I think that they are fight right now...” she said looking to him with wide eyes.

“Hmm... then they have found us.” He said standing up. “This is unexpected. But we cannot do anything right now. You must break the Seal.” He said.

“But my friends must be fighting! How would I know that they are ok?” Hana said.

“Well, the sooner you break the Seal, the sooner you can find that out.” Wujing said. Hana sighed and nodded. She resumed doing what Wujing told her to do. She refocused again on her task, and while she felt again the darkness on the outside, she did her best to ignore it and search for the Seal. She imagined the Palace on her mind, and when she find the Seal, she imagined a bright wall surrounding the Palace. She used her mind to ‘touch’ the Seal, and it reacted to her immediately. She was filled with a surge of power, her eyes opened wide again, her mouth opened as well, forming a notch. Her body was lifted from the ground as she glows. The room got illuminated by her power.

“You must overpower the Seal’s power! Focus!” Wujing’s voice entered her ears. She closed her eyes in a frown and used her willpower to overpower the Seal. After some long seconds, she felt the Seal waining and she slowly got to the ground. Hana fell to her knees panting and gagging.

“Nice work! You broke the Seal!” Wujing said. Hana got up and nodded.

“Thanks for helping there. I felt... so overwhelmed by the Seal. Who would have said that it still has so much power after so long?”

“And that is why we decide to follow Overwatch.” He added. Before any of them could add something else, they heard a loud noise from the entrance.

“What’s happening?” Hana asked.

“Your friends managed to give you time. It is time to help them.” He said. Hana nodded and both of them walked to where the door is. As they got close, they could hear Hana’s companions talking to each other.

“Now we need to find the Princess and fast. If she got the Hammer, we must leave immediately.” Genji said.

“The thing is, where is she?” Ashe asked.

“Over here.” Hana said. All of them looked to where she as standing, and were surprised to see Wujing himself standing beside Hana, with his Hammer over his back.

“Greetings!” Wujing said in a cheerful voice.

“Wujing...” Satya whispered.

“I see that you are having trouble, hm?” Wujing said. Another loud coming from the door was heard. The group turned to it.

“The door won’t last long. We need to escape from here.“ Genji said.

“Leave? Of course not! We will defeat our enemies and show them that they cannot break us!” Wujing said lifting his hammer.

“You don’t get it. Those outside have weapons and abilities that overwhelmed us. And they are just three! We doubled their numbers! Even with the best of our bailies, we didn’t stand a chance against them.” Ashe said. Another hit to the door was heard, the door started to break apart.

“Well, that is because you didn’t have the power of an Overwatch’s Servant with you!” Wujing said. Just then the door broke and the group prepared themselves again. Orisa activated her last shield, Angela, Satya and Ashe stayed behind to protect Hana. BOB and Genji took out their weapons. Wujing just stood there, waiting anxiously for their enemy.

Talon entered the palace and found again the Overwatch group.

“We told you to leave.” Nguyen said. “Now we won’t have mercy.”

“You will have to pass through me if you want to harm them!” Wujing said.

“Wujing?! Damn it! We were too late, Nguyen. We failed.” Baptiste said.

“No, we haven’t, Bap. Watch and learn!” Mauga said charging to the group.

“Mauga! Wait!” Nguyen said, but fell on deaf ears as Mauga charged. Wujing laughed and with both hands lifted his hammer and hit the ground with such force, that Mauga loose his balance and fell to the ground. After that Wujing charged to Mauga and succeeded on taking him to the wall. The hit knocked Mauga unconscious and Wujing turned to face the two remaining Talon forces. He laughed and changed his grip on his hammer, placing it behind his left hip and lifted it quickly. Fire shot from the hammer and traveled to where Baptiste and Nguyen are. Baptiste didn’t have time to put another Immortality Field and was hit by the strike, falling to the ground injured. Nguyen managed to dodge it and fired at Wujing. He only laughed and activated his big shield, preventing him from taking any of Nguyen’s bullets. Seeing that he cannot win, he used what Sombra gave him in case something went wrong; a translocator. He activated it and the three of them disappeared from the Palace, leaving the Princess and her companions alone.

“Hmph! Cowards.” Wujing said walking to where the group is.

“Are you all right?” He asked.

The group was left shocked. They’d been fighting the three of them for hours and couldn’t even knock the big guy out, and Wujing managed to do that alone!

“Um... we... sorry... we have been fighting them for so long and seeing you beating them so easily took us by surprise. We thank you for helping us defeating Talon.” Satya said.

“Aahh... I see. You are very welcome for that. I gain my honor by protecting my friends and the friends of my friends. You were lucky that the Princess completed her task, then. As well as learning a new ability.” Wujing said, surprising Hana.

“What?” Hana asked.

“After you took my hand, you unconsciously learned an ability. I can prove that because a pink mark appeared on your left cheek. That means that you learned an ability of the Dragon.”

Hana touched said cheek as the rest of the group looked to it. Some gasped and confirmed what Wujin said. Thinking fast, Satya created a mirror and gave it to Hana. She saw through the mirror and, indeed, a pink mark was now on her left cheek, just over her jaw. She looked to Wujing.

“What ability did I learn? I can’t remember learning one.”

“I believe that you forgot that you learned it after you touched my hand. That’s ok, it happens when the shock gets the better of you. Think on protecting someone who’s in danger of dying by enemy fire, and extend your arms forward.” He just said. Hana titled her head to he side and looked at him confused, but did as she was told. She imagined Lena in danger because of enemy fire and extended her arms forward, and was surprised to see a soft green wall in front of her. She retracted her arms quickly and look at them like they were invaluable treasures.

“That ability is called Defense Matrix. You project a kind of barrier in front of you, and if you aim to your comrades, they will get protected from enemy attacks. Is the first ability you needed to learn.” He explained to her. Hana only nodded in amazement.

“I... now I remember learning it after I touch your hand.”

“That’s good. The next ability that you’d learn won’t get forgotten so easily now that you know what to do.” Wujing said caressing her hair.

“I suggest to rest. The fight was hard, and the Princess is overwhelmed by what happened.” Orisa suggested.

“Yes. We are all tired and need to rest and heal. Especially you Genji. You didn’t sleep last night.” Angela added.

“I’m ok, Miss Angela.” He said.

“Now, now. There is no need to appear the strong man now, Genji. I can see from your posture that you are indeed tired.” Ashe countered him. Genji only looked at her annoyed but said nothing.

“Don’t worry. This place is well protected. Also, I shall watch over all of you during night before we move to our next destination.” Wujing said. The group nodded and decided that Hana use the dining-room behind the throne room to rest for the night. The rest of the group would use the room near the entrance should something happen during the night. They found some food and ate it. Satya created beds for all of them to sleep on. With a full stomach, Hana was sitting on the bed Satya made for her. She sighed and received an answer from Angela.

“Something wrong, Princess?” She asked. Hana sighed again and nodded, expecting to be Angela, but when she looked up, she was surprised to see another woman in front of her. But what surprised more Hana was her clothes and eyes. Her clothes are a mix of red with yellow and orange and her eyes are green. She wold recognize those eyes anywhere.

“Zhuque...” She whispered. Zhuque only smiled and went to sit beside her.

“Something wrong, Princess of Busan?” She asked. Hana was still looking at her with shock on her eyes. Zhuque kept her smile and moved a hand over Hana’s eyes. “Hello~! Earth toPrincess Hana Song~! Are you there~?” She sang.

Hana shook her head gently and stood. “Sorry! My bad. I guess that I’m more tired than I thought.” Hana said.

“Why would you think of that?”

“Um... I don’t know?” Hana said. Zhuque smiled again and patted her side. Hana sat there and look at her.

“I’ve been watching over you, Princess. There is no need to be afraid.”

Hana looked down. “Sorry. Wujing told me that you have watched over me all the time, and I didn’t know about that. He said that you can take different forms and all, from a rock to an animal.” She said looking to Zhuque.

Zhuque looked at Hana with incredulous eyes before giggling. “Wujing can exaggerate, dear. While is true that I can take different forms, it can only be human.” Hana blushed and looked away.

“Sorry. I thought that he was being honest.”

“He was. He likes to tease sometimes. But forgive him for that. He just loves children.”

Despite of her embarrassment, Hana smiled. “There is no need to forgive him. He teased me on the spiritual world. Now that you mention it, I shouldn’t be surprised to find that he was just teasing me.” Hana then looked to Zhuque. “So, what brings you here?” She asked.

“I’m here to give you comfort. Is I told you before, I watch over you. And I’m here to solve any problems you may have.”

“You are something like... my guardian Angel?” Hana asked. Zhuque’s smile grew.

“Yes. Something like that. Tell me what is concerning you, my Princess.” She said, putting a hand on Hana’s left cheek, smiling warmly.

“Um... I... um...” Hana stutters.

“Yes?” Zhuque said, her warm and motherly smile still printed on her face. Hana sighed and looked down.

“I just want everything to end. But I know that is not possible just yet. We have found Wujing, but we still need to find Sanzang, Bajie, Jamison and Wukong. But their locations are unknown yet.” She explained.

“Well, you have me closer than you may think, Princess. The rest of Us are still outside, waiting for you to come at them and ask for their help. They are eager to help you.”

Hana smiled. A honest smile this time.

“Thank you, Zhuque.” Something Zhuque said made Hana to tilt her head to the side. “You said that you are closer than I think. What do you mean by that?” She asked.

Zhuque’s smile turned to a mysterious one. “That is something that you will need to wait to find, my Princess. You should rest now. You have a long journey ahead of you.”

Hana looked again into Zhuque’s eyes and nodded. Zhuque helped Hana laying on her bed, and she decided to use Zhuque’s lap as a pillow. The Servant gladly let her. Zhuque caressed Hana’s head gently, singing an ancient lullaby for her to go to sleep. Hana tried to remain awake, but her eyelids felt heavier as the lullaby continues. Her eyes closed slowly, but she opened them again, only for them to get closed again. She opened them again, but they closed again slowly. She continued fighting her eyelids for a few moments, but they then closed definitely slowly, taking her to dreamland. Zhuque continued singing the lullaby for a few more minutes as Hana snores gently before singing the last part softly and then she stopped. Gently, she moved Hana’s head onto the bed, over the pillow and bent to kiss her forehead. She then stood and exited the dining-room,  and went to where Wujing is.

Sensing her presence, Wujing looked at her direction. “Is she sleeping, Zhuque?” He asked.

“Yes. She’s sleeping.” She said. Wujing went to her and hugged her with his massive hands. Zhuque returned the embrace.

“It’s been a while, Wujing.” She said.

They pulled away and he chuckled. “I see that you are watching over the Princess.” He said.

“Yes. Ever since the attack, I knew that I needed to watch over her as our oath says. I’ve been helping her as best I could. So far, she’s stressed and worried beyond relief. ” She explained.

“I see. How is she taking in the situation?” He asked.

Zhuque sighed, turned and walked away a few steps from Wujjing. “Not very well. One night she couldn’t sleep, so I induced her to do sleep without her noticing. And now I sang her the Lullaby to help her sleep. She tried to fight it, but eventually fell asleep. She’s scared and concerned about her city, friends and people. Before she fell asleep now, she told me that she’s worried about finding the rest of Us.  Even when she’s vulnerable, she shows to her companions her inner strength and will. Not to mention that she’s so humble to other people, even though she’s royalty.” She explained.

Wujing answered with a ‘Hn’ before saying. “Indeed she is humble. She is strong in her own way. She even told me that she won’t let anyone from stopping her to save her people. Not even me, she said.” He chuckled. Zhuque smiled and shook her head in amazement.

“You and your teasing ways, Wujing.”

“Hey! It’s been decades since I’ve seen a child’s tantrum! I just wanted to see another one again.”

“I know. You love children. But do not forget that she’s no longer a child. She’s grown so much since she was born. But I’ve been wondering... why she doesn’t know about the Dragon’s abilities? She could have dispelled the Seal when she arrived here.” Zhuque said, putting a hand on her chin.

“That’s something that I was asking myself. But honestly, I don’t know. May be something happened that prevented her from learning them.” Wujing answered.

“Hmm... may be. What you think about the Others?” She turned to face him.

“Sanzang is on Nepal. Bajie and Jamison on a city made of junk. And Wukong is at the moon.” Wujing said.

“The moon? Why would he be there?” Zhuque asked.

Wujing shrugged. “I don’t know. But he’s there. Though, how did he reached there and how do we get there, it’s beyond me.”

“Hmm... at least the first three are more easy to reach. Who should we get first?”

“We are closer to Nepal. That junk city is on Australia. We’d take longer to reach it.” Wujing answered.

“I wonder how’s Sanzang. I can’t get in contact with him after the attack. I’m afraid that something happened.” She said concerned.

“Yeah. Me too. I tried many times to contact him, but something prevents me from doing so.”

“The faster we reach there, the faster we can know what happened.” Zhuque said walking to the middle of the room to get some rest.

“Another thing, Zhuque.” Wujing said, stopping her.

“Yes?” She asked, looking behind.

“She must know.” He said. Zhuque looked away and sighed.

“I know.”

“You have until before we arrive to Nepal. If you don’t tell her about you, I will.” He said firmly. Zhuque looked at him with sad eyes, but nodded nonetheless, knowing her duty.

“I will, Wujing. I promise.”

“Now, go and get some rest. You need it.” He ordered. She nodded and left the mortal domain to get some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know the whole description of Mercy's Zhuque skin, then send the description. It's for the next chapter. See you next time! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hana woke slowly. Her mind feels lighter and more clear. She groaned and sat on her bed. Looking to the window, she saw that it is already day. She looked around her room, but found no trace of Zhuque.

“Was all of that a dream?” She said to herself. A bit of hair fell on her peripheral view and she groaned frustrated.

“Angela fixed it yesterday! Ugh! She will need to fix it again.” She said standing annoyed. She went to the window and put a hand over it. Outside was beautiful, the forest full of flora and fauna. She smiled at the sight. ‘ _At least some things never change._ ‘ She thought. Hearing the door opening, Hana turned and was greeted by Angela walking to the room.

“Good morning, Princess.” She said.

“Morning, Angie.” She said looking again to the window. Angela got closer to her.

“Are you ok, Princess?” She asked. Hana nodded and sighed happily.

“I had a dream last night.” She said. Angela looked at her and tilted her head to the side.

“Oh? And what did you dream of?” Hana looked at Angele.

“I dreamt that Zhuque visited me, Angela.” Hana answered. Angela looked surprised.

“Really? What did she do?” She asked. Hana’s smile turned into a joyous one before looking again to the window.

“She comforted me when I needed. And she also told me that she’s closer than I think.” Hana then turned away from the window. “May we’ll find her in our journey.”

Angela smiled and put a hand on Hana’s shoulder. The girl looked at her. “May be. Anyway, Princess, the rest of us want to know where are we going now.” Angela asked. Hana thought for a few moments before speaking.

“Hmm... I was thinking on traveling to where another Servant is located.” Hana said putting a hand on her chin and pacing around. “But I do not know where we need to go.”

“May be mister Wujing know something. Maybe you could ask him.” Angela said. Hana looked at her before she nodded.

“I will. Thank you, Angie.” Ha said. She then sat on her bed and run a hand over her hair. “Can you fix my hair again, please? It got messed when Wujing brought me back from the spirit realm.” Hana said. Angela nodded and sat beside Hana, starting to fix her hair. After 20 or so minutes, Angela finished and both exited the room and went to the throne room, where the rest of the group is. They the, talking to each other. When they entered the room, the group fell silent, as if asking for Hana’s orders.

“Princess, did you sleep well last night?” Ashe asked. Hana nodded.

“Yes, thank you Ashe. Are you all rested?” Hana asked. The group nodded. Satya approached her.

“Princess, we were wondering about our new plan of action. Where we should go next?”

“Angie and I were talking about that as well. The truth is that I don’t know.” She then looked to Wujing. “I was hoping that you could help me with that. Where do you suggest we should go?”

“I’m glad that you asked, my Princess. We need to go to three places. Nepal, a junk city and the moon.” He answered.

“The moon? Why we need to go there?” Orisa asked.

“Let me guess. One of the Servants is there, am I right?” Genji said.

“Wujing nodded. “Indeed. But I don’t know how to get there, so we cannot go there right now.”

“We have a Nepal and that junk city, then.” Hana said.

“Nepal is closer to us. We should go there. The junk city is on Australia.” Wujing added.

Hana nodded. “Then we’ll go to Nepal. Pack everything we may need for the travel.”

“Princess, Nepal is full of snow. We may need clothes for that weather.” Satya said.

“Hmm... that complicates things a bit.” Hana a answered.

“Why?” Orisa asked.

“I only have this Hanbok, and I’ve used it since I was 10. Changing to another clothes is going to be a bit... complicated for me.” Hana said.

“Don’t worry, Princess. Your Hanbok adapts to the weather. You won’t feel the cold when we get to Nepal.” Wujing said.

“Really?” Hana asked looking at him.

He nodded. “Indeed. Those clothes were a gift from the Dragon itself for the first daughter that he had. It’s passed through the next generation. So it’d protect you from the cold.” He said. Hana smiled.

“Then we won’t have any problems.”

“Then we better start gathering what we need. Food, resources, wood. Anything you may think w need. The faster we do it, the faster we can travel to Nepal.” Ashe said. “C’mon people. In two hours we need to get ready.” She said walking to their room to gather her things. The rest followed her. Hana and Wujing stayed behind.

“Something In your mind, Princess?” He asked.

Hana nodded. “I dreamt of Zhuque last night.”

“Really?”

She then looked to him ad pointed and accusing finger at him as she smiled. “She told me that you exaggerated with what she can transform!” She accused. Wujing laughed heartedly with Hana following.

“You have discovered me! I was teasing you.”

“I know.” Hana said between giggles.

“But, what did she do?”

Hana sighed. “As I said to Angie, she comforted me and told me she’s protecting me. She also said that I’d see her soon.”

“Well, she’s very cautious, you know. Many years of conflict taught her to do so.” He said. He then caressed her hair gently, to not mess her hair. “I’m pretty sure that you’ll see her soon, Princess. He added.

Hana smiled and nodded. “I’m going to go outside for a bit.” She said.

“Use your power if something happens. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He said. Hana nodded and went outside, excitement on her features. ‘ _Time to get used to my new power._ ’ She thought.

 

* * *

 

Outside, Hana was standing in the middle of the bridge towards the lake beside Eichenwalde. She was doing her best to use her new ability. She extended her arms in front of her. The green wall, the Defense Matrix as it was called, appeared in front of her each time she extender her arms. But it was tiring, and after a few attempts, she was panting with her arms hanging loosely on her sides.

“Why is so hard?” She asked to herself panting. She straightened her back, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before extending again her arms. The matrix appeared again, and she gagged in effort to keep it up longer. But her new attempt was futile, for the exhaustion took the better of her and she fell to the ground panting harder than before. She groaned as drops of sweat fell from her forehead and nose.

“Ugh! Why is so hard keeping that up?!” She said, hitting the ground with her fist.

A canteen appeared in front of her eyes, and she looked up seeing Angela kneeling in front of her. “I thought that you could have a drink.” She said. Hana didn’t hesitate. She took the canteen and drank its contents rapidly. She as so focused trying to use the Defense Matrix that she didn’t realize that she was thirsty.

“It’s been two hours, Princess.” Angela said. Hana placed away the canteen and sighed.

“Already? It felt like 20 minutes for me.” She said.

“The rest of the group is inside, wondering whenever or not you are ready.” Angela said. Hana nodded and both of them walked to the palace. Inside the palace, the rest of the group was ready and waiting to move.

“We are ready, Princess.” Wujing said.

Hana nodded. “Ok. Let us start with our travel.” She said.

“Princess, I can sense a lot of exhaustion coming from you. Did you do something that tired you?” Orisa asked. Hana nodded.

“Don’t worry about that, Orisa. I’m fine. The sooner we get to Nepal, the sooner we can meet another Servant.”

Orisa wanted to object, but dropped the topic, knowing that Hana would dismissed her respectfully and with reason.

“Let us begin, then. Wujing said. The group exited the palace and started their travel to Nepal.

Their travel was uneventful. The most remarkable thing was an open field full of white butterflies. Hana had a good time with them. Wujing was pleased to see Hana’s face lighting with happiness and no longer filled with worry.

It was 5 days or so of travel, and the group was now one day away from Nepal. They walked through a bridge to enter. Angela was immerse on her thoughts when a voice reached her mind.

‘ _It is time._ ’ It said. Angela looked down and sighed. She stopped and called to Hana.

“Princess, I need to tell you something.” She said. The group stopped walking and looked to her.

“Is something wrong, Angie?” Hana asked.

Angela shook her head. “No. But I don’t know how to tell you.” She said. Wujing didn’t say anything as Angela’s eyes found his. She then sighed and looked to Hana.

“It’d be better if I show you.”

“Show me what?” Hana asked confused.

Before Angela could do anything, the bridge started to shake. They tried to stand still, but the movements were stronger. Just bellow Hana’s feet, the ground started to break. After the ground stopped moving, they slowly get to their feet. Hana though, couldn’t get on her feet, for the ground bellow her started to fall apart.

“Princess!!” Orisa screamed. She shoot a green sphere to Hana’s way, and a green wire attached to her body when it was close enough. Orisa then pulled Hana towards the green sphere, taking her away from the danger. Just when Hana was pulled, the ground fell to the precipice. Ashe immediately helped her to her feet.

“Everyone ok?” Ashe asked.

“Yes, we are all ok.” Wujing said after checking each of them.

“Then let’s continue.” Hana said starting to walk. Just when she planted her feet, the ground collapsed again. This time,  no one was close enough to catch her.

“Princess!” Wujing screamed. Not really thinking, Angela dropped her belongings, run to the precipice and jumped.

“Miss Angela!” Satya screamed. As Angela fell, it was at that moment that she started to transform.

Light surrounded her body. Her hair changed from blond to black. Some red, green and golden jade appeared on her hair as well. Her eyes changed from blue to green. On her forehead appeared three red marks. Her clothes changed too. Her golden costume was replaced y red clothes, leaving her shoulders bare with green jades bellow them. Her clothes are showing her cleavage just where her breasts start. Her gloves disappeared, revealing her red nail polished hands. Her sleeves increased in size, falling a bit loose on her arms. Her plate changed, she is using now a yellow shirt with and orange and red belt over it with a metallic belt on her waist. Her pants just reaches her thighs, but were covered by her waist clothes, reaching up to her ankles. Over her sides, there are extensions of her belt. On her back are now her hidden wings, and bellow her buttocks is a red and yellow feather that reaches almost the floor. Her shoes changed to their ancient form, and her pants were replaced to long socks that reach her thighs. A pair of wings appeared on her back. She used her power to fall faster and catch Hana. Zhuque extended her arm and managed to catch Hana before she fell to the ground.

Feeling a pair of arms surrounding her body, Hana immediately wrapped her own arms around the body that catched her.

“Don’t worry, Princess. I’ve got you.” Zhuque said. Hana answered by tightening her embrace.

Zhuque used her wings to fly to the bridge.

Once Hana calmed enough did she look up to see the face of her savior, and once fearful eyes widened in shock and relief: Zhuque was the one who catched her. She was grateful and put her head over Zhuque’s chest. They flew to the bridge, were everyone was worried. After some fearful minutes, they saw Zhuque carrying Hana on her arms. They let her to plant her feet on the ground.

“Princess, we have arrived. There is no need to be afraid anymore.” She said. Hana opened her eyes and could see that she was on firm ground. Slowly she pulled away from the embrace.

“Thank you.” She said.

“Are you alright, Princess?” Wujing asked. Hana nodded.

“I’m fine now.” She then looked around her, but failed to see Angela. “Where’s Angie?” She asked.

“Over here.” Zhuque said. Hana looked to her again. It was then that she realized that Angela’s own presence and Zhuque’s are the same.

Hana couldn’t speak. Angela was Zhuque all the time! And she was serving her!

“I knew it.” Genji said.

“What?” Hana said looking at him, shock still present on her face.

“Ever since I met Angela, there was a tray of ancient energy surrounding her. Though it was very small and I didn’t know what it was.”

“Then why you did not say anything about it?” Ashe said.

“I didn’t have enough proofs. And I didn’t want to cause distrust in the group by accusing Angela by something that I wasn’t sure about.” He answered.

“I’m sorry for deceiving you, Princess. But it was necessary for me to be kept hidden.” Zhuque said looking away. She then looked to Wujing, and wasn’t surprised to feel some sadness emanating from him.

“I understand if you are angry at me. But I promise that I will-“ Zhuque didn’t finish her sentence as she felt a pair of arms surrounding her waist.

“Thank you.” Hana said. “Thank you for watch over me all this time, Zhuque, and saving me from the fall. Thank you.”

Zhuque was shocked to heard that. But grateful at the same time. Slowly, she hugged Hana back, pressing her head over Hana’s own. “It was a pleasure for me doing that, Princess.”

“Can you still watch over me and my friends?” Hana asked. Zhuque’s smiled and kissed her forehead.

“Of course. It’b be an honor.” She said.

“Can you explain us how you managed to get inside Numbani without getting caught?” Orisa said.

“After the attack, I realized that the Princess was heading to Numbani. I knew that someone would find her in the river, and with the Dragon’s power keeping her alive, I decided to melt into Numbani’s maids system. I disputed myself as the woman you know as Angela. I asked for a maid job and proved my skills as an experienced maid. Six days after I arrived, they gave the title of ‘Best Maid of Numbani’. Because of that I was put to be the Princess’s personal maid and accompany her on her travel.” She said.

“Well, that explains everything then.” Orisa said.

“So... the dream... wasn’t exactly a dream?” Hana asked. Zhuque smiled at her again.

“No. It was real. I sang you a Lullaby to sleep. It is an ancient Lullaby that calms the mind, like Meditation, but it also puts it to sleep.”

“Well, if we are finished with explanations, we need to keep going.” Ashe interrupted.

Hana smiled and the group continued asking across the bridge. They arrived at an open field surrounded by trees full of snow. Genji decided to guard over them throughout the night.

Genji looked up to the sky, wondering about everything that happened. The group was sleeping soundly around he fire that they did to keep warm.

“ _Genji..._ ” Genji immediately stood abruptly and looked around him with his shuriken on his right hand and his left hand over the sword on his hip. He didn’t recognize the voice that is calling him. _‘Could be the enemy.’_ He thought. After a few moments without answer, Genji relaxed again.

“ _Genji... she is close..._ ” Genji again went rigid, but he then recognized the voice as his Master’s.

“Master...?” He said.

“ _Indeed Genji... she is closer to free me..._ ”

“What? Master Sanzang? Where are you?” Genji said a bit desperately, trying to not wake up the group.

“ _On Nepal, my student._ ” Sanzang answered.

“We’re getting close to Nepal, Master. But what do you mean that ‘she’s closer to free you’?” Genji said.

“ _The Princess of Busan, Genji. She’s with you is she not?_ ”

“That’s right. She’s here with us. But why she must free you? Aren’t you free? What happened?”

“ _Talon happened, my student. I was the one who discovered them, but far too late. They took almost all of my energy and sealed me here on Nepal. They then used it to attack Busan at the Festival. I can only communicate with you using the little energy I still have. But is not much._ ”

“Don’t worry Master. We will arrive at Nepal tomorrow.”

“ _I know, Genji. But be warned that Nepal is infested by Talon. Your friend Jesse tried to fight them, but he had to retreat. I can connect with him and tell him that you are going there._ ”

“Tell him that the Princess is with us, and that she’s ok.” Genji said.

“ _Understood, my student._ ” Genji could feel that his Master’s  strength is fading. “ _I must rest now, Genji. This seal prevents me from recovering. I need to gather as much energy as I can to talk to your friend Jesse. See you soon, Genji._ ”

“See you soon, Master Sanzang.” Genji answered. He felt his Master’s presence fading until there was nothin left. He sighed and looked to the sky. ‘ _I promise you that we will save you, Master._ ’

 

* * *

 

They arrived at Nepal with caution. In the morning, Genji said that he could contact with his Master and he told him that Nepal was infested with Talon’s forces, and that he was prisoner. He also told them that Jesse was there and was waiting for them at the village, where Talon was dealt with. Walking through the snow, they could see people patching their wounds. Some were more mortal than others.

Hana looked around with sadness in her eyes, as did Zhuque.

“Can I go and help the injured?” She asked.

Before Hana answered, Wujing talked. “No Zhuque. Not yet. We need to meet their leader first.” Zhuque looked at him with sadness, but left it.

“Jesse said that he’d meet us in the centre of the village.” Genji said. No one said anything. They just followed him. At the centre of the village is an open building. Inside of it they could see Magistrate McCree talking to a familiar man.

“Zhuge!” Genji called. Both Zhuge and Jesse turned to meet them.

“Genji. I am pleased to see that you are ok. And more relieved that the Princess is safe.” Zhuge said.

“Gotta admit, you always were the luckiest of us, Ashe.” Jesse said.

“Well, it’s a natural skill of mine, Jesse.” She answered.

“Jesse! I was worried that something might have happened to you.” Hana said

“Well, I was worried sick about your safety, Princess. But seeing you with the companions you have, I guess that my worries are over. At least for now.” He said.

“Excuse me, but are they Wujing and Zhuque?” Zhuge asked.

Hana nodded. “MmHmm! They are, Zhuge. We found Wujing on Eichenwalde and Zhuque was watching over me all the time.”

“I see. Well, it’s good that you’ve found them, then.” Zhuge said.

“Magistrate McCree, what is the status of the Sanctum and the Shrine?” Wujing suddenly asked. Everyone turned to look at him.

Jesse was left speechless for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. “Well, you see sir, both the Shrine and the Sanctum are under control of Talon. We’ve tried to force them out, but their numbers and weaponry surpass our own. The only thing we have been doing before you arrived, was to keep them away from the village, but nothing else.” Jesse said.

“Hmm... about their weaponry, what can you tell me about?” Wujing asked.

“The same weaponry they used to attack Busan.” Jesse asked.

“Any hint you may know when they will attack again?”

Jesse shrugged. “No. They just come ‘ere without warning. That’s somethin’ that concerns us the most.”

“Jesse, have you heard about Lena, Reinhardt or Zarya?” Hana asked concerned.

Jesse shook his head. “No, your Highness. M’sorry.” He said.

“I...  thank you.” Hana said looking down.

Wujing caressed Hana’s heir. “Have faith, Princess.” Wujing then turned to Zhuque. “I want you to heal the injured. Genji, scout the area beyond the village, see what Talon’s numbers and what they are up to. Do not let them to sense or see you. Orisa, search for any weak points the village may have. Miss Satya, walk through the village and then create a map of it. Ashe and BOB, help Magistrate McCree in whatever he may needs help with. Once you have completed your task, come and tell me.” He said.

“What about me?” Hana asked.

“You are going train in the mean time, Princess.” Wujing answered.

“Train?” Hana said confused.

“Yes, train. I sense a powerful seal here, and I believe that is the one keeping Sanzang prisoner. If we want to free him, you need to learn more about the Dragon’s Power to break the seal. I will help you with your training” Wujing said.

“I... I understand. And I trust you.” Hana said. Inside of his mask, Wujing smiled. Then spoke.

“Ok, everyone have their orders. Carry them out.” He said. The group nodded and went to do what they were ordered to. Zhuge approached Wujing and Hana.

“Princess, you can use this building to train.” He said.

“Thank you. How did you escape from Busan?” Hana asked.

“While Busan was under attack, I helped as much as I could to evacuate the city. But when Talon overwhelmed my ability to keep them away, I have no other choice rather than escaping as well.” He said with regret.

“It’s ok. You did what you could. I just hope and pray that everyone who couldn’t escape are free by now.” Hana said. Zhuge remained silent as Wujing put his Hammer on the floor.

“Ok, Princess. To start, I need you to focus your power around yourself.” He said. Hana nodded. She focused her power around herself like she did when she was on Numbani. Gently, her feet lifted from the ground a few inches as her body started to glow.

“Very well. Now, use the ability you learned as Mister Zhuge shoots at you.” He said. Hana thought of a dangerous situation and then extended her arms. The Defense Matrix materialized form her arms.

“Good. Zhuge.” He said looking to Zhuge. He nodded and shoots at Hana while she dematerialized the shoots once she’s sensed them. Hana did her best to activate and deactivate the Matrix, but it was hard for her.

“I... I’m getting... tired...” Hana said, breathing hard and fast.

“I know.” Wujing said. “You must hold longer.” He added. “I will channel my own power to you. You must overwhelm it.” He extended his arms to Hana, and a strange magic erupted from them. Hana gasped for breath as a surge of foreign magic tries to overwhelm her own. She focused more on her own power to overwhelm Wujing’s while keeping up with Zhuge’s shoots.

But with her inexperience on using her power except for special cases or during the Festival, Hana fell to her knees panting and shaking. Immediately, Wujing stopped channeling his own magic and went to her side as Zhuge stopped firing as well.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“I... I can’t do it...” Hana said. “It’s so hard using Matrix to disintegrate Zhuge’s fire and trying to overwhelm your magic at the same time, Wujing. I just can’t.”

“It’s hard because you’ve never used the Power like that before. These kind of teachings are usually taught since the heir is about 9 or 10. But something happened that prevented you from learning them. Don’t worry, we’ll go slower this time.” He said helping Hana to her feet.

“Ok... let me take a breath...” she said.

 

They trained for the rest of the afternoon like that. Hana using her power to both overwhelm Wujing’s own and the Defense Matrix to dematerialized Zhuge’s fire, with Wujing forcing her to her limits and beyond.

At one moment, the rest of the group, except from Zhuque and Genji, returned from doing their orders, and decided to help Hana with her training. Jesse fired at Ashe and Hana had to use the Defense Matrix to protect her, while Orisa informed Wujing about the village’s weak points.

“There are only few places where they can attack from. But are easily spotted.” She said. Satya showed the map she created and with Wujing’s experience fighting Talon, they set up defenses around the village.

 

Both Genji and Zhuque arrived y night. They found Hana sweating and panting on her side over the floor. When they asked about it, Wujing only answered with “Training.” Zhuque informed Wujing that she treated all the injured, and Genji said that Talon’s presence was stronger over the Sanctum, but over the Shrine, only few but strong forces are located. Wujing theorized that Sanzang must be over the Sanctum, thus the stronger presence.

Zhuque forced Wujing to stop Hana’s training for today, claiming that it would not do any good if she kills herself. Wujing agreed and ordered the group to rest for the next day. Zhuque helped Hana to her feet and followed Zhuge to her room. There, they entered the bathroom and Zhuque prepared the bathtub for Hana to take a bath, while Hana rested over the bed and ate something. Since Zhuque is the only one who have seen before the Tattoo, she’s the one who’ll bath Hana.

Once the tub had the hot water, Zhuque said to Hana that she stripped and then to enter the tub. Inside the bathroom, Zhuque poured water over Hana’s body, soaking it to wash it properly.

“I’m sorry for what Wujing did to you.” She said, pouring more water over Hana’s body.

“It’s ok. He’s desperate to free Sanzang. I would if I were on his position, too.” Hana answered.

Zhuque smiled as she brushed her back. “You have such a pure heart, Princess. You can forgive easily. That is something that not all the previous Princesses had.”

“Well, I learned a lot from the Priestess before me and from Miss Zarya and Lena. They taught me to be humble and see beyond the situation to understand the people’s feelings.” Hana answered, letting Zhuque to wash her arms. Zhuque then washed her hair, using a special shampoo that she brought. Hana then used a soap to wash her chest and abdomen, letting the soap and water run freely over them as Zhuque washes her hair. Zhuque then took a bowl of water and poured it over Hana’s head, letting the shampoo to run away from her hair.

“You know, I need to wash your clothes after this.” She said. Hana though, was bit hesitant. “You can use the towel for the night. I promise that I will bring your clothes tomorrow.” She said.

“What about your rest? Surely you are tired, Zhuque.” Hana said while Zhuque poured more water over hr body.

“Don’t worry about that, Princess. I’ll be fine. I will get my rest when I have washed your clothes.” Zhuque answered.

“Ok.” Hana said.

After five minutes, Zhuque finished washing Hana’s body. She wrapped a white towel around her body and both of them exited the bathroom. Though Hana was concerned that the cold would enter to her room and freeze her to death, she found that the room was being heated by a fireplace she didn’t notice when she first entered the room. Also, Hana was relived to see that they put on the bed warm sheets. She sat on the bed, feeling its texture.

“Satya came here while we were on the bathroom. She created the bd and brought the sheets.” Zhuque said.

“Tell her that I’m grateful for the detail.” Hana said. Zhuque nodded.

“I will take your clothes to wash them now, Princess. Don’t worry, no one will enter your room other than me or Wujing.” She said.

“Thank you, Zhuque. For everything.” Hana said taking out the towel and getting inside the sheets.

Zhuque smiled. “My pleasure, Princess.” She said before going out the room. Hana laid on the bed, thinking everything that happened today. She can now overwhelm Wujing’s magic more easily, but the Defense Matrix is harder to keep up. She sighed and looked to her chest. The Tattoo is glowing faintly. She sighed again and closed her eyes. Her training exhausted more than she would admit.

Before she fell asleep, she prayed that everyone who was still captured is alright.

 

* * *

  

Fire and blood covered the ground of Busan. Emily, Torbjörn Fareeha, Brigitte and Tal were fighting Talon forces that watch over the dungeons, which were before the MEKA base, the place where the recruits and troops once trained.

They entered the base while the rest of the guards protected the entrances and secure an escape route. Torbjörn managed to rescue Zarya, Lena and Reinhardt’s equipments.

“They have changed this place so much since the attack.” Brigitte said. “It pains me to see such honorable place to be turned into dungeons.”

“Keep that thought aside, my daughter. We will have time to restore it. Now focus on rescuing the prisoners.” Torbjörn said. They entered to where the most staff was located, and found the trhree that they were looking for, but the sight was horrible.

Reinhardt had his hands tied to the ceiling, his face was swollen by much beating and his left eye was full of blood with scars running up and down it.

Lena was on the floor with her arms tied on her back with blood around her. She was better than Reinhardt, but the light over her chest was flickering. Her white and blue clothes were full of blood.

Zarya was tied to the wall. While she wasn’t bleeding, her body as swollen and full or bruises.

Gently, they united them and applied first aids to them. At one moment, Lena recovers enough consciousness to open her eyes.

“... Em...?” She said. Emily went to her side.

“I’m here, Lena. I’m here.” She said.

“Amé...? Hana... where...?” Lena said.

“Don’t worry about Amélie. Hana is safe. Don’t worry about her either.” Emily answered. Lena groaned and succumbed again to darkness.

“We need to take them out of here and fast.” Fareeha said.

“The escape route has been secured.” Tal said.

“What about the rest of the maids and guards?” Brigitte said.

“They have been evacuated.” Fareeha said.

“Bring us stretches!! Tal ordered outside. Three guards entered the room with the stretches, and they put Zarya, Lena and Reinhardt on them, one on each. They then rushed to the escape route.

Just when they were about to exit, laughed was heard from behind. They turned and saw Akande standing.

“You wouldn’t think that I left this place with little guard so you can enter and save those prisoners freely?” He said. He started walking to them, and they raised their weapons.

“Brigitte, I want you to fall back with Emily.” Tal said.

“Wha- no! I’m here to fight!” Brigitte said.

“Lena, Zarya and Reinhardt are unconscious. They cannot fight. Retreat and treat their wounds.” Torbjörn ordered. Brigitte looked to Reinhardt and then to her father. She made her decision.

“Try not to die, Pappa. Or I’ll kick your ass!” She said, following Emily an the rest of the guards to exit Busan and take the injured to their base.

Tal, Fareeha and Torbjörn stayed behind to stall Akande. It was a hard fight. He was using Talon’s magic to face them. Torbjörn lost his right eye and his left arm, but they managed to harm Akande enough for him to retreat. Tal wrapped tightly a metal wire over his right shoulder to avoid him bleeding to death and then they escaped from Busan.

“Now the only one we still need to find, is the Princess.” Fareeha said.

“Indeed. But we don’t know yet where she may be.” Torbjörn said enduring the pain.

“Don’t worry. I am sure that she’s just fine.” Tal said.

“How can you be so sure?” Fareeha said.

“I have my methods.” Tal said, looking up if Bastion’s magical chicken friend left a guide on the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Dawn came to Nepal. Over the village, Wujing was keeping an eye over Hana, who was still sleeping on her room. Sensing a presence coming to him, he turned and saw Zhuque walking to him.

Wujing looked again to Hana’s room.

“Wujing?” Zhuque said approaching him. “Is everything alright?”

Wujing sighed. “I don’t know. The Princess has made progress yesterday, but I was rash to her during training. I want to apologize to her before we choose what we should do next.”

Zhuque smiled. “Don’t worry. She forgave you already. She understands that you are worried about Sanzang being trapped by Talon.” She reassured him.

“But still. I didn’t have to be so rash to her yesterday.” He looked down.

Keeping her smile, Zhuque hugged Wujing. “I know that you are worried. I am too.” She hugged him a bit tighter. Then relaxed. “But I know that we’ll rescue Sanzang. We just need to be patient.” She said pulling away, looking up to him. “The Princess will do her best to free him.”

Behind his helmet, Wujing smiled and patted Zhuque’s back. “Thank you. But now I am wondering, why are you here?” He asked.

Zhuque smiled and showed him Hana’s Hanbok, which he didn’t notice before. “Her clothes got dirty, so I took them to clean them. I was about to wake the Princess and return them to her.” She explained. Wujing nodded and bowed in respect to her. She did the same and he started walking away to the village. Zhuque followed him with her sight until she could no longer see him. She turned and entered Hana’s room. She found Hana still sleeping with the covers over her nose. Realizing that the furnace no longer has fire, Zhuque used her magic to bring little trunks and carbon and started the fire, knowing full well that Hana would catch a cold in the freezing room. After a few minutes, the room was warm enough for Hana to get dressed. Zhuque approached Hana’s bed and sat gently over the edge. She got a clear view of Hana’s sleeping face. It pains her that she has to wake her instead of letting her sleep, with her relaxed face and sweet emotions coming from her mind. But duty comes first, and she moved her soft hand over Hana’s scalp.

“Time to wake up, Princess~.” She sang as she caress Hana’s hair. Hana stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She found herself facing Zhuque and yawned in response. She covered her mouth with her hand before stretching.

Hana groaned and spoke. “Good morning...” she said breathing deeply.

“Morning, Princess.” Zhuque answered.

“What time is it?” Hana asked.

“Over nine in the morning.” Zhuque answered. Hana yawned again.

“Soooooo laaazyyy!” Hana groaned. She then sat grabbing the blanket to not loose its warm. Zhuque’s took this chance to put Hana’s Hanbok on the bed. Hana looked at it and smiled. She then looked to Zhuque. “Thank you, Zhuque. I appreciate it.” She said taking her Hanbok and standing on the floor to put it on. Zhuque smiled.

“It was not a problem, Princess. They needed to be cleaned, anyway.” She said. Hana finished putting her Hanbok and stat on the bed to let Zhuque to fix her hair.

After 20 minutes, Hana was ready in her usual outfit ad exited her room. While Nepal was filled of snow, Hana didn’t feel the cold. They then went to where Wujing was. They found him talking to McCree, Ashe, Orisa, Genji and Satya over the opened building.

“... that’s why is best for us to go first to the Shrine rather than the Sanctuary first.” McCree said.

“We know you want to save Sanzang, Wujing. But it’s too dangerous for us to go to the Sanctuary first because of the heavy forces established there.” Ashe added.

“I haven’t recovered enough of my strength. I don’t think I can fight that hard in a few days.” Genji said.

“But if we attack first the Sanctuary, then we can have the aid of Sanzang and all those who are trapped.” Orisa said.

“Not to mention the massive heals Sanzang can provide.” Satya added.

“What’s going on?” Hana asked approaching them with Zhuque.

Everyone turned to face her. Genji, McCree and Ashe bowed in respect. Wujing then spoke.

“We are discussing what should be our next move, Princess. Some of us want to go to the Sanctuary first and rescue Sanzang with you, while some of us want to go the Shrine, where Talon’s forces are lower.”

Hana paced around the group, thinking hard. ‘ _If we go to the Shrine, we can be one more step closer to free Sanzang. But Talon’s forces there will ask for reinforcements. If we go first to the Sanctuary, we will get overwhelmed by their forces._ ’ She thought. She looked to her friends. ‘ _Genji isn’t recovered enough after the battle against those three on Eichenwalde. Orisa and Satya are doing pretty well. Jesse and Ashe can still fight, no matter the place, but they do have a point about the numbers on the Sanctuary. Wujing wants to save Sanzang. Zhuque wants too, though she’s hiding her concerns and fear._ ’ Hana sighed.

“One way or another, we will have trouble. If we go to the Shrine first, they could ask for reinforcements once they realize that I am there. If we go to the Sanctuary first, we will be most certainly overwhelmed by their forces.” She ran a hand over her face. “I don’t what to do. Both options have their dangers. And with the danger of me getting caught by them is high on each.”

“Hmm... that’s true. This is a delicate situation.” Wujing said. Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking what to do.

“How ‘bout we have _two_ Princesses?” Jesse suddenly asked. Everyone stared at him shocked.

“What?!” Genji asked.

“Yeah. Two princesses. One is gonna be the bait. She and a group is gonna go to the Shrine and make Talon call for reinforcements to try to capture her. When that happens, the real Princess can go to the Sanctuary with their forces reduced, and can take the chance to free Sanzang from his prison.” Jesse explained his idea.

“It could work.” Ashe said, getting where Jesse’s plan was going. “We can form a strong group to go to the Shrine with the false Princess and keep Talon busy. The other group will have the chance to free Sanzang with the real Princess in the Sanctuary. When she’s done that, he can help us fight the remaining forces.”

“That is, if Wujing and the Princess approve.” Jesse said looking at them. Wujing’s mask hid his expression, and Hana was letting Jesse’s plan sink into her mind. After some seconds, Wujing spoke.

“Who’s going to be the false Princess?” He asked. “Because we need someone who looks like her. Also the clothes must be the same as well. Where are we going to get them? Her cloths were a gift from the Dragon himself. There isn’t two of them.”

“Don’t worry about the clothes, Wujing. I will take care of it.” Zhuque said.

“How?” He asked looking at her.

“I can make the Hanbok and the skirt with the clothes I saw when I was washing the Princess’ clothes. With Satya’s help, I can create an almost exact copy of the them.” She answered.

“Hmm... and who’s going to be the bait?”

At that question, everyone looked at each other, not knowing the answer. Suddenly, a voice was heard behind them.

“I can be the bait.”

Everyone turned around and saw a girl standing behind them, dressed in white and red clothes, her hair was purpish. She looked around 16 or so.

“Who are you?” Wujing said.

“I’m Yuna Lee.” She said.

“Yuna! What are you doing?!” A boy behind her screamed but stayed behind. She didn’t look to him, and only stared at Wujing.

“You need someone who can be the Princess to fool Talon, isn’t it?” She said. “Well, I volunteer myself to be the bait.”

The boy behind ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. “Do you even know what are you going to do?! You can get killed by them!” The boy said.

“This isn’t about you, Dae! This is about making those bastards to get away from Nepal! We need to help them to do so! If we don’t, they’ll kill us all!” She said.

“But is this worth your life?” The boy named Dae said, desperation clearly on his voice. Yuna’s face softened and hugged the boy,

“I know you are worried about me, Dae. And honestly, I’m scared. But they need help.” She pulled away from the hug and gestured to Zhuque. “That woman healed me when no one could. We must return the favor.” She said. The boy looked away defeat. Yuna looked again to the group and approached them.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Hana asked. Yuna nodded and Hana looked to Wujing.

“This is going to be really dangerous. As your friend said, you can get killed. Are you willing to risk your life?” He asked. Yuna’s face showed fear, apprehension. But her eyes showed determination.

“I am.” She said. Hana’s eyes showed sorrow and looked away. She doesn’t like the idea of an innocent to risk their life for her. Recognizing that look, Ashe turned to Hana.

“No need to worry, Princess. Jesse and I will protect her.”

“I believe that it’d be best for you Ashe to go with the real Princess.” Zhuque said. Everyone turned to her.

“Why?” Ashe asked.

“You can attack from the distance. If something happens, you can provide with cover fire from the distance with BOB.” Zhuque explained. She then looked to Orisa. “You can provide with shields to those who will go to the Shrine. You’ll do better if you go there.”

“Understood, Zhuque.” Orisa answered.

“We will be separated in two groups then.” Wujing started. He nodded to Satya and she created a map of the Village, the Shrine and the Sanctuary from images and drawings.

“Orisa’s group shall go to the Shrine to try and get most of Talon’s attention while the Princess’ group free Sanzang.” He said. “Your team would be composed of Genji, Magistrate McCree, Yuna and all who can fight. Myself, Satya, Zhuque, Ashe and the Princess shall go to the Sanctuary to free Sanzang.”

“I shall go to the Shrine, and help those in need.” A voice said behind them. They turned and saw Zhuge there.

“Mister Zhuge! We didn’t see you here.” Yuna said.

“It is not a problem, Yuna. I am here to help.” He said calmly. “I would be cursed if I wouldn’t help my friend Sanzang on his time of need.”

“You know Sanzang?” Genji asked surprised.

“Indeed, Genji. We’ve been friends for a long time. But we got separated by destiny. I was needed on Busan. But enough talking about me.” He said approaching the three maps. “What’s the plan?”

Wujing cleared his throat “As I was saying, Yuna shall be the bait Princess. Her group will attack Talon’s forces with force over the Shrine. Make sure that they see you, Yuna. If they realize that the Princess is there, they will ask for reinforcements. When that happens, we can attack the Sanctuary. But we need to do it quick, before they realize that it was a trap made by us. If all go according to plan, then we can free Sanzang before the day ends.”

“When we attack?” Yuna asked.

“In two days. We need to inform and prepare the people here. Zhuque needs time to measure you and make the clothes for you. We also need to scout both areas and see what Talon is or will do, so we can be prepared when the moment arrives.” He said. Everyone nodded and went to do their duty. Genji and Jesse went out to scout. Ashe, BOB, Orisa and Satya went to inform the villagers about the plan.

“Come one, Yuna. Let’s start creating your suit for the mission. Follow me.” She said. Yuna nodded and started following.

“Can I go, too?” Dae asked.

“Sure.” Zhuque answered. He nodded and both him and Yuna followed her. Hana and Wujing stayed behind. He turned to Hana, and she to him.

“What are we going to do meanwhile?” She asked.

“We will continue our training.” He said. Hana puffed her cheeks in a childish tantrum.

“Don’t be so rash with me this time, will you? You left my muscles aching!!” She complained. Wujing just chuckled.

“I won’t. I promise. I apologize for the way I taught you yesterday.” Hana’s face softened.

“I told Zhuque that I’ve already forgiven you. I understand you desperation. I am worried too.” She looked away. “But if I must withstand something like that to help Sanzang and to save my people and home, then I’ll do it.” She said. Wujing nodded.

“You are a good and brave girl.” He said caressing her hair

“Hey! Don’t do that! Zhuque spent 20 minutes fixing my hair to its ponytail!” She said taking his hand away with a smile. Wujing laughed.

“Ok. Ok. I won’t do that again. I see that you appreciate Zhuque’s work.”

She nodded, taking her hair between her fingers of her left hand, looking at it. “My maids usually fix my hair back on Busan. Zhuque fixed and fixes it every time I ask her. I don’t know how to fix my hair. I was served all my life. But also being kind to those around me.”

“And that is why they serve you. Your kindness is what this world needs. Unfortunately, that is impossible to have all over the globe.” He said, loosing his sight in the horizon. He then shook his head. “But enough talking. You need to train.” He finished. Hana nodded and the two of them started their training session.

 

* * *

 

Jesse and Genji stayed away from Talon’s eyes. They managed to get near the Shrine without getting caught. The people are tied and feed once per day.

“You think they can fight when we free ‘em?” Jesse whispered.

“I think so. For for that we need to attack swiftly and free them just as fast. We need to bring spare weapons for them.” Genji answered.

“Yeah.” Genji looked to Jesse.

“Jesse.”

“Yes?” Jesse asked.

“Is Hanzo...?” Genji began, but Jesse interrupted him.

“He was ok the last time I saw him, Genji. I suspect that Ashe told you about our plan on going to different places to seek the Princess?” He said. Genji nodded.

“She said that Hanzo went to Junkertown, on Australia. But I’m worried about what he will find there.” Genji said.

“Don’t worry, Genji. Hanzo can take care of himself. If something happen, he will know what to do.”

Genji didn’t answer, knowing to be true that his brother can take care of himself. They stayed silent, observing their enemy’s actions for a few hours, walking and hiding through the Shrine.

“So far, they are not doing anythin’.” Jesse whispered, going to cover in the shadows like Hanzo taught him a few years ago.

“We still need to go to the Sanctuary, Jesse.” Genji whispered back.

“I know. But this gives me a bad feelin’, y’know?”

“I feel it too. But we cannot do anything about it right now. We have to move.” Genji answered, making his way tp go to the Sanctuary. Jesse only followed him, keeping silent as they went straight to the Sanctuary. What they found there wasn’t surprising, as Genji reported yesterday.

“Their forces surely are higher than over the Shrine.” Jesse whispered.

“If we can make most of them to go to the Shrine with Yuna as the bait, then the Princess can free Sanzang while we keep them occupied.” Genji whispered back.

“I just hope that we can last long enough until she can free him. Don’ wanna happen what did over Eichenwalde.”

“Ashe told you, didn’t she?”

“Yeah. You could barely withstand 3 of their forces. Imagine all of our strength there. Talon is surely a mighty foe to fight.”

“That happened because they had someone who could make an Immortality Field. That kind of magic is so rare, Jesse. I doubt them to have more like him. Also, the bigger fighters seem weaker than the one we encounter on Eichenwalde.”

“May be is because that one you fought was the strongest of ‘em?”

“Maybe, Jesse.” They walked in the shadows. “Talon’s forces are everywhere.” Genji added.

“If we get spotted, is the end for us.” Jesse warned. Genji didn’t have to be warned, but stayed silent, knowing that it was not the moment nor place to discuss such thing.

They went behind of the middle of the Sanctuary, staying behind the glasses. There they saw a black bubble floating a few inches from the ground. Genji explained that he used to meditate there with Sanzang and other students and Masters. Now, they barely saw any of them.

“They got killed. Or are being held captive somewhere else.” Jesse commented when he hear Genji whisper. He only nodded.

“I sense Sanzang’s presence inside that bubble.” Genji said, keeping his voice low.

“Do ya think Princess can break it?” Jesse asked.

“Yes. While the bubble is strong, the Princess can break it. But it will take her time.” Genji said. Jesse heard something behind them and saw there, to their rear left

“I believe that we have spent all of our time here, Genji.” He pointed to their left. Genji looked there, and saw what Jesse meant. A Trooper of Talon was walking around the Sanctuary, probably patrolling the area. Both men looked to each other and left the Sanctuary quietly. Once outside, they realized that the day was waning.

“Let’s return to the Village.” Jesse said. Genji nodded and the two of them made their way back to  their base to inform Wujing about their discoveries.

 

* * *

 

“All right. Now, turn around, please.” Zhuque said to Yuna. She was measuring her body to create the suit fo her. Yuna obliged, and turned around, making her back facing Zhuque. Dae was standing at the door, watching everything.

“I’m surprised that you are almost like the Princess’ in size.” Zhuque commented.

“Really?” Yuna asked.

“MmHmm! Your size is a bit bigger and you have a bit more of height than her, but the clothes won’t show that.” She answered. “The thing that we might have trouble with, is your hair. It’s shorter than the Princess’ and is different color. The Princess’ hair is brown. Your hair is purpish. We need to add extensions and dye it.”

“I understand.” Yuna answered. They remained silent for a few minutes, Zhuque measuring Yuna’s waist, chest, thighs and legs. Zhuque then spoke.

“Ok. That’s it all I need to measure. You may go.” Zhuque said.

“W-what? Are you sure?” Yuna asked turning around to see Zhuque in the face.

Zhuque nodded. “I have everything that I need. The rest is simple and I can have the false Hanbok ready by tomorrow. Go outside and ask Wujing how you must act during the attack.” She said. Yuna nodded and left the building they were in. Dae followed her to where Wujing was.

“Are you sure about this, Yuna? I don’t want to loose you like my parents.” Dae said.

“You asked that earlier, and my answer remains, Dae. I know you are worried about me. I know that I can get killed, and that I haven’t seen much of life. But we have to help them. If they can succeed on making those bastards to go away and make them pay for their crimes, then we need to give them all the help they might need.” Yuna answered. Dae sighed.

“I know. And I’m sorry.” He said. Yuna smiled and caressed his hair as they approach where Wujing and Hana are. As they got closer, they could hear someone panting and something glowing from the distance. They walked until they could see what was happening.

Hana was panting and sweating, with her arms on her sides as a small white aura surrounds her. Wujing used his Hammer in a swift move toward her. Hana dodged it and went to the other side of the room. Wujing then made a Fire Strike and Hana extended her arms in front of her, the Defense Matrix appeared in front of them and absorbed the Strike. At that, Hana fell to her knees. Wujing left his Hammer over the wall and went to her.

“Let’s stop for a few minutes, shall we?” He said. Hana nodded and went to gather her canteen and dank its contents.

“We have visitors.” Wujing said. Hana stopped drinking and looked where Wujing was looking. There were Yuna and Dae.

“Um... sorry for walking here without asking.” Yuna said embarrassed.

“No need to! We were just finishing our training of the morning.” Wujing assured them.

“Why she was glowing?” Dae asked.

“She’s the Princess that inherited Overwatch’s powers, Dae. She was using his power when we got close.” Yuna answered for them.

“Oh... right.” He said looking away completely embarrassed.

Hana chuckled. “I know that’s impressive. I’m still learning how to use his powers.” She said.

“What do you mean?” Yuna asked.

“Every Princess who’s heir of the Dragon was taught how to use properly the Power. But for some reason I didn’t.

“That’s... unfortunate.” Dae said.

“Wujing has been teaching me how to use it properly. At least part of it. If I want to learn how to use properly the Power, and know all its secrets, I need the help of the rest of the Servants, like Wujing.” Hana explained.

“How is that the Servants know so much about the Power?” Yuna asked.

“We were blessed by himself. While we have our own abilities and magic, he gave us part of his own power to help him fight Talon. Each one of us was gifted with knowledge about the Dragon’s Power. In my case, I got the knowledge to protect my comrades beyond my normal abilities and smash my enemies. That knowledge was passed to the Princess, and she created her own way to protect those she care about.”

“Wow... when you learn all of those abilities, will you able to summon Overwatch to defeat Talon again?” Yuna asked excited.

At that, Hana paled slightly. She wasn’t sure if she could that, or how to call Overwatch to come to their aid. She looked to Wujing, but he appears to regret already about what he’d say.

“No. He won’t come.” He suddenly said.

“What?” Yuna answered, her excitement fading, being replaced by shock and fear.

“It is true that Overwatch was powerful, but he got really injured while fighting Talon. Most of his power was used to defeat and seal Talon near Busan. After that, the remains of his power was used to create the Royal family. He can send messages to all Princesses, who can interpret their meaning, but that’s it. He doesn’t have enough power or strength to face Talon again. If we want to defeat Talon this time, the Princess must do it.” He said.

Hana couldn’t believe her ears. The Dragon was injured so badly, that he can’t come to their aid when they face Talon. The weight on Hana’s shoulders got heavier after this revelation. She looked away and hugged herself. The mood of the air changed, and Wujing looked to Hana, and wasn’t surprised to see a small tear running on her left cheek.

He knelt to her level and took her small chin on his hands. “I know it’s hard to hear that, Princess. But we are here for you. We will help you. You are not alone on this.” He said. Hana closed her eyes and nodded before stepping away.

“I... I’m sorry. I... I need to stay alone for a while.” She said walking to her room. Yuna, Dae and Wujing watched her as she walked away. When she disappeared from their sight, Wujing sighed.

“It’s hard for her.” Yuna said.

“I cannot imagine the weight over her shoulders right now. All that responsibility.” Dae added.

“She thinks that all of this is something that she must do alone. But that’s not true. We are here for her when she needs. She is not alone on this.” Wujing said.

“But still... hearing that added pressure on her, don’t you think?” Yuna said.

Wujing sighed. “Yes. It added more pressure on her.”

 

Hana entered her room, wanting to be alone for a while.  She closed the door and sat on the bed, still hugging herself. Even though she fought them, and was fighting them until she arrived to her room, the sobs started. Mentally, Hana cursed herself for crying. But with what Wujing told her, was just too much. The weight and responsibility to save not only her city and friends, but also the whole world, was on her. People now will expect the best of her, to follow the Dragon’s path and defeat Talon quickly. But she’s only 16 years old. Barely an adult.  She tried to take deep breaths, but the sobs won’t stop coming.

She put over the mattress her legs and hugged her knees. Then, she laid on her side and continue to sob as the day passes.

‘ _What I am supposed to do?_ ’ She thought. ‘ _What I have to do?_ ’ she hugged herself tighter until she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hana woke up slowly. She hated when she cries to sleep. She sighed and sat on her bed rubbing her eyes. She then looked to the window and saw that it was now afternoon. Hana then went to the bathroom and washed her face, taking care not to drench her hair. She then looked her reflection on the mirror. Her eyes’ determination that once shined, now is dim. ‘ _He won’t come back._ ’ Wujing’s words fill her thoughts. ‘ _He got injured._ ’ Hana closed her eyes. ‘ _If we want to defeat Talon this time, the Princess must do it._ ’ She closed her hands into tight fists until her knuckles turned white. ‘ _I’m the world’s only hope to avoid Talon’s wrath and being dominated by him._ ’ She heard her room’s door opening and Zhuque’s voices calling her.

“Princess? Are you here?” She said. Hana sighed, washed her face and calmed her mind.

“I am here, Zhuque.” She answered. A few seconds later, Zhuque appeared on the bathroom.

“Are you ok, Princess?” Zhuque asked, standing on the door.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What brings you here?.” Hana said without looking up to Zhuque. The ancient woman knew something was not right when Hana didn’t look to her. Usually, when Hana was troubled, she always tells her about her problems or concerns.

“I am here to check on you if you have eaten something. Also, your hair is a bit messed.” Zhuque said approaching her and taking Hana’s hair on her own hands, starting to fix it. Hana didn’t respond, she only stood there as Zhuque fixed her hair. And that was what worried the most Zhuque.

“Are you truly ok, Princess? You’ve been quiet since I started fixing your hair. And you haven’t answered my question.” She commented.

Hana sighed again, and faced Zhuque, surprising the Servant. It was then that Zhuque was able to see Hana’s eyes. They were filled with grief and hopelessness. Motherly instinct rising, Zhuque raised her left hand and cupped Hana’s cheek as the younger girl closed her eyes and some tears fell from her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Zhuque tried again. Hana opened her eyes and walked away from her as she hugged herself and went toward the bed.

“Is something that Wujing told me earlier.” She said. Zhuque approached her, but kept her distance, opting to stay over the bathroom’s door. “He said that Overwatch got injured during his fight against Talon and that he won’t come back.” Zhuque’s eyes widened. She knew that Overwatch won’t come back, but she was hoping that revelation was told after Hana gained control over her powers. Zhuque closed her eyes and looked up, frowning and sighing.’ _Why he just HAD to tell her that?_ ’ Zhuque thought. She then looked to Hana again, and the young Princess was sitting on her bed looking at her hands.

“We barely got defeated on Eichenwalde without Wujing’s help. Genji got injured and went pass is limits to protect me, as well as everyone there. Everyone is now counting on me.” Hana looked to the window, loosing her sight in the dark of the night. “If I cannot learn how to use my inherited power to defat Talon, then everything will be lost. But if I continue with this journey, people will get hurt or killed by them. In any scenario, people will suffer.” She said. Zhuque heard enough. She walked to Hana, sat on her side and gently placed her hands on her shoulders.

“Have you forgotten why you are doing this, Princess?” She said, looking directly into Hana’s eyes. “You wanted to save your people and your home. You said that yourself, did you not? you said that nothing will stop you, not even Wujing, to do so.” She continued, not letting Hana to answer. “You were filled with so much determination to do that, that no one was able to dissuade you. You convinced Orisa and Satya to leave away their differences to fight alongside you. You’ve treated people around you with kindness and respect. You want to hear the opinion and advice of others before deciding on what doing afterwards. You use all the things you were taught on your daily life. Your strength and strong spirit is what make people to follow you. In other words, you are a leader.” Zhuque went on. “Do not let something that Wujing told you to stop you. Because if you do, you will hesitate, and if you hesitate, you will make the wrong choices. A leader cannot doubt, because he or she has many lives on their hands.” She placed a hand on Hana’s forehead, then chest, just where the Tattoo was. “You are not alone on this Princess. You have us Servants, the villagers, your comrades.” Zhuque smiled. “We are on this with you. Do not forget that.” She ended. Hana closed her eyes and nodded before hugging the Servant.

“Thank you.” Hana whispered. “You are right. I did all of those things without hesitating, because it was my desire to do this journey, not caring about the obstacles that were needed to encounter. I made Wujing’s words to distance myself from my friends, clouding my mind and filling it with negative thoughts through the day, making me doubt about myself and forgetting that you, Wujing, Genji and Zhuge were suffering and worried about Sanzang, who’s been waiting for who knows how long for me to come and help him to get out from his prison. I let simple words to get the better of me, and I forgot that, even when Overwatch won’t come back to aid us, I still have part of his power, if not all. Which might be enough to defeat Talon again.” Hana pulled away, a smile decorating her lips. “Thank you Zhuque, for clearing my mind and to comfort me every time I needed.”

“It’s an honor doing that, Princess.” Zhuque said. “And about Wujing, I’ll talk to him later. The topic about Overwatch not coming back was something that I wanted to talk about once you have learned all of your power. But he’s just... heartless sometimes. He sometimes forgets that every Princess is different.” Zhuque sighed. “I’m sorry for the way he told you about it, Princess. While his intentions weren’t to distress you, he should have used another words, or not speaking about that at all.”

“It’s ok. That was needed to be told sooner or later. I appreciate your concern about me, Zhuque.”

“But still. Telling you about it this early could have broken your spirit. But that didn’t happen, though. You are a strong woman, Princess.” She said. “Here, I brought you something to eat. Pork soup with potatoes.” Zhuque extended the tray of food to Hana which she didn’t see when she reentered the room to sit on the bed. Hana nodded, took the tray and started eating. A thought then crossed her mind.

“What did Wujing do while I was sleeping?” She asked while eating.

Zhuque put a hand on her chin looking up to the ceiling. “Probably thinking on what he did, helping the villagers, making plans. I honestly don’t know. I was all day making Yuna’s clothes.”

“Oh... sorry about that.” Hana said.

Zhuque looked at her again and smiled. “It’s ok. But I _do_ know that he was walking around the Village. But as to what he was doing, I honestly don’t know.”

“Do you think that I can talk to him now?”

“May be. He hasn’t done much through the morning.”

“I... ok. Thanks. I will see him after I eat this.” Hana said.

Zhuque nodded. “As you wish. He’s now where you train with him.” She said. Hana nodded and Zhuque then left the room. Hana finished quickly the soup, brushed her teeth and  headed where Wujing was.

When she arrived, he was there. A soft white aura surrounding his body was clear for those with trained eyes. Hana approached him, and when she was close enough, the aura disappeared and he turned to her.

“Ah... Princess. You found me meditating. What brings you here?” He said.

“I’m here to finish our training from earlier.” Hana answered. That took Wujing by surprise, but recovered quickly.

“Are you sure? I thought that you needed some time alone.”

Hana nodded. “I did. But now I’m feeling better. And I want to finish our training in order to help Sanzang.” She said. Wujing nodded and instructed her to follow his orders. They did the same like before, with Wujing attacking Hana with Fire Strike and Hana using the Defense Matrix to make it disappear. After that, Wujing made Hana to surround herself in her own aura while he tries to overwhelm her like he did on Eichenwalde. This time it was easier for Hana now that she had the enough practice with it, and also because she was getting stronger. But the training still tires her a lot.

After one and a half hour later, Wujing decided to rest. He told her to wait right there where she is while he fetches something. Hana sat crossed legged on the floor waiting for Wujing. She decided to use this time to hear around her. So she closed her eyes and started listening. She heard the soft blow of the wind, the villagers walking around, the snow slowly falling. She doesn’t know when that happened, but she started feeling around her. She could feel the people’s life around her, as well as the life of the ground. She opened her eyes, and saw everything in a whitish glow. She looked around and couldn’t see anyone now.

‘ _What happened?_ ’ She thought. She stood and walked around the Village, finding no one there. ‘ _Am I dreaming?_ ’ She continued to walk around when she suddenly felt a presence far away from the Village. Unconsciously she made her way there. She did not notice that she was heading to the Sanctuary. Entering the building, Hana saw nobody on the outside or in the inside. She spoke aloud a few times before reaching the center of the building. There is a strange black orb floating in the middle of the building with some white sparks coming from its insides.

“ _Never thought that I’d find you here, young Princess._ ” A voice spoke from the orb.

“ _Do you know me?_ ” Hana asked. A chuckle was her answer.

“ _Of course. I know that you are Princess Hana Song, from Busan. We are connected by the power you inherited._ ” The voice said.

“ _Connected from the power that I inherited.... wait, does that mean that you are Sanzang?!_ ” Hana exclaimed.

“ _Indeed I am, Princess._ ” He said.

“ _That’s great! Are you inside of that orb? How do I get you out? And how are we talking to each other?_ ”

“ _We are talking to each other through Meditation and the Dragon’s Power. Your power can break this prison. You must personally here to break it. But I must warn you that my time is running short. I won’t last much longer. If I am not free by the end of tomorrow, I shall die._ ” Sanzang said. That scared Hana.

“ _Die? By the end of tomorrow? We cannot allow that to happen! We will help you, Sanzang! Don’t worry. We have a plan._ ” Hana said.

“ _Indeed you have a plan. But you must act quickly. My light is diminishing fast. Now go, I shall wait for your arrival._ ” He said. Before Hana could say something else, she felt herself being pulled away from the orb, returning fast to where she came to the Village.

Hana opened her eyes gasping for air. She took shaking and shallow breaths, trying to calm the fast beating of her heart. Two or three seconds later, she saw Wujing running to her.

“Princess! What’s wrong?!” He said. Hana couldn’t answer and Wujing started screaming for aid. The Villagers went to look after Zhuque and soon she was there.

“What happened?” She asked getting to Hana’s side.

“I don’t know. I found her like that.” Wujing answered.

“Princess, take deep breaths.” Zhuque commanded. Hana did her best to do as she was told. After two long minutes, Hana managed to breath normally.

“What happened, Princess?” Zhuque asked.

“Sanzang... black o-orb... n-not much t-time....” Hana stuttered gasping.

“Breath, Princess. Deep breaths.” Zhuque ordered gently. Hana did as she was told, and took deep breaths to calm down her fast heart and mind. Some villagers were watching the scene, and Wujing made a good work on making them go away, saying that it was something only those trusted by Hana could see. Some villagers were not pleased by that, but all of them obeyed, knowing that Wujing was helping them.

For a few moments Hana struggled to ease her breath, but at the end she managed. She calmed herself enough to speak.

“We don’t have much time to save Sanzang. If we don’t free him by the end of tomorrow, he will die.” She said. That made both Zhuque’s and Wujing’s eyes to widen.

“What? How do you know that?” Wujing asked, concern and _fear_ clear on his voice.

“I sat cross legged and decided to rest for a bit until you arrive with the things you were supposed to bring. I don’t know how or when, but I connected with Sanzang. I walked where he was being held. He told me that his light is diminishing and that we have until the end of tomorrow to free him, as I said before.” Hana explained. The two Servants looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

“This changes the plan.” Wujing said.

“Indeed. We already told the Villagers that we’d attack the day _after_ tomorrow. But this is unexpected. We need to act soon.” Zhuque said.

“Is the suit ready, Zhuque?” Wujing asked. She shook her head.

“Nein. It isn’t. I still need a whole night to finish it if I work really hard.” She answered.

“That complicates the plan. We don’t know how long it will take to even reach Sanzang.” Wujing added.

“What if Zhuque has help?” Hana said.

“Who?” Wujing asked.

“Satya can create things out of thin air. She can help Zhuque making the other Hanbok to speed the process.” Hana explained.

“It is a good idea, but I didn’t want to bother her in doing that.” She said.

“It is not a bother.” Satya said. The three of them turned behind them and saw Satya and Orisa standing there.

“Miss Satya and I came here thinking that something happened.” Orisa said the reason of their arrival.

“Is something in the matter?” Satya asked.

Hana then explained them about their now limited time to rescue Sanzang and that the false Hanbok wasn’t ready yet. Satya offered her help to Zhuque to finish it while Orisa went to the others to tell them about the change of plans. Wujing and Hana decided to train the last bits that were needed to break the black Orb, knowing full well that it was going to be hard for her to break her with the training she’s received.

“Wujing, do you think that the other three Servants are ok?” Hana asked suddenly after they finished their training and talking to the villagers about what they will do tomorrow.

“Wukong is at the Moon, so I think that he’s just fine. I don’t think Talon has reached there yet. And if they did, they’d find a terrible time trying to tame him.” Wujing answered. “Bajie and Jamison are the most explosive pair you could find. Jamison uses bombs to attack their foes and Bajie’s abilities to either grab someone from the distance, heal himself and to make massive damage are just enough to keep them safe. Also, they are in Australia in Junk town. Talon isn’t welcome there far as I know, after what he did to that place. So if they attack where both of them are, I am sure that they’d pull Talon out of there with ease and fiercely.” He said.

Hana sighed in relief. “That’s good to hear. Less to worry about. But I wonder why Sanzang was trapped in the first place?”

“According to Genji, he was the one who found about Talon’s group. But he was too late to do something and got captured.”

“Oh... I see. Well, we will make sure to rescue him.” Hana said smiling up to Wujing.

He chuckled and caressed her hair. “I know we will. I know we will.”

 

* * *

 

“Ok, is everyone ready?” McCree said to his group. After he received positive answers he then turned to the Shrine. The full moon was at its peak, meaning blessing and protection from both Overwatch and all of their ancestors. “Our mission is to make Talon ask for reinforcements to weaken the Sanctuary while Wujing’s group free Sanzang. We must do our best. That’s our main objective. The second most important, is to keep ‘em fooled about our bait Princess Yuna. They’ll think she’s the real Princess. We need to keep them thinkin’ that she’s the real one.” He continued, watching his team’s reactions. The group going to the Shrine was composed of Orisa, Genji, McCree, Yuna, Zhuge and some villagers, men and women alike, who can and decided to fight to free their home. Their weapons are lances, swords, wooden shields and bows.

“Do your best, but also try to survive and return home.” Genji added.

“If anything goes according to plan, we should defeat the, before the night ends.” Jesse finished.

Murmurs spread across the small army. “If you need to heal, just fall back and hide. I shall assist you with my Harmony Orbs.” Zhuge said. That made the group more secure.

“For optimal chances of survival when things get harsh, stay behind my barrier.” Orisa said.

Everyone nodded before Jesse spoke. “Alright everybody, let’s show these bastards what are made of!” After that, the group made its way quietly to the Shrine. They found little guards in the darkness of the night, making it easier to take down those who were distracted enough. They managed to just move half way to the center of the Shrine, when finally one of Talon’s soldiers spotted them.

“Intruders!” He screamed. Immediately, Talon started to attack the group.

“Yuna! Reveal yourself to fool them!” McCree said. Yuna nodded and exposed herself for Talon to see her. Even though she’s doing what she wanted to do; helping her people and new friends, inside she was terrified. Wujing’s words echoed on her mind. ‘ _Are you willing to risk your life?_ ’ Negative thoughts started filling her mind. ‘ _You can die. You will never be able to see Dae again if you do. This isn’t worth your life._ ’ And the like. But Yuna shook her head knowing that those thoughts aren’t what she needs now.

‘ _The Princess must do this until she’s defeated Talon. She has to break the Seal keeping Sanzang prisoner. She lost her home, but now helps us recovering ours. I cannot think like that!_ ’

“Look! It’s the Princess!” Shouted one of Talon’s Reinforcement.

“Call for backup! We must capture her!” Shouted another.

“The plan worked! Keep movin’! We must hold them and their reinforcements here!” Jesse ordered. They continued to fight each other until Talon’s reinforcements arrived. They fought bravely, some staying behind Orisa’s shield, herself covering from the distance and keeping Yuna safe. Others receiving healing from Zhuge, Genji attacking with swift attacks, Jesse eliminating as much as he can as he moves. The villagers followed their orders as best as they could, flanking Talon, taking advantage of secret paths to catch them by surprise. Soon, as their plan gave its fruits, and Talon’s presence was dwindling. When the last Talon force was defeated, Jesse ordered to regroup to both rest and heal the injured.

“The attack was a success. But it won’t take long for the reinforcements to arrive. We must be prepared. Zhuge how are the villagers?” He said.

“Most of the our forces are in good shape, Magistrate. Only few got several injuries.” Zhuge answered.

“Good. I want them to take Talon’s weapons. We are gonna need ‘em if we are to stand. Genji, how you feelin’?”

“I’m fine, Jesse.” He answered.

“Still think you can fight endlessly?”

“I am certain of it. I will fight to protect the Princess. That is the greatest honor I can get shall I fall in battle.”

“Let’s not think like that, Genji, alright?”

Genji didn’t answer, and Jesse got the hidden message.

“They are gettin’ close.” Jesse stated. Genji only nodded. “How much time before we encounter them again?”

“About 45 minutes.” Genji answered.

“Well, let’s plan defense measures. The Villagers know best the Shrine than Talon.”

“Let’s ask them.” Genji said. Jesse nodded and ordered to regroup. They planed for about 15 minutes, and now the plan was ready.

“Ok. Here’s the plan one last time.” Jesse said looking around. “Just over the south entrance, we will destroy the gates to take down some of their forces. In the amidst of the short chaos, we must eliminate every Talon force we can, so we can balance the fight. Once we have done that, fall back to Orisa’s shield firing. Remember to use the weapons we managed to get from their forces here. We have to stand this position as long as we can.” Jesse then looked to Yuna. “Your acts are essential for this to work and give Wujing’s group time to do their part. Remember it?” He asked.

Yuna nodded. “Make them see me from the distance. And try not to be recognized as the false Princess as long as it takes.” She said. Jesse noted she was shaking slightly.

‘ _Like anyone who would risk their life, Yuna is no exception to fear. Though she’s doing well not letting it control her. Really a brave girl._ ’ Jesse said.

“Ok. Let’s prepare for our guests and to drive them away!” He said. Everyone cheered, really wanting to drive away Talon from their home.

They got prepared, went to their positions and waited. They needn’t to wait long. They could see from the distance Talon approaching. Jesse and Genji were behind a door, having full sight of the trap and the pair who will activate it. He looked at each of them and nodded to them. They nodded in response. As Talon got closer, Orisa could feel everyone’s emotions getting tenser by the moments as she stands over the Shrine. She felt Yuna peep from behind her, and she pit her hand over her head.

“I shall protect you.” She whispered. Yuna nodded and stayed there, watching and waiting.

Closer and closer. Meter by meter. Inch by inch. Talon was approaching them. Some of them just passed the trap and Jesse signaled the pair. They nodded and with swift moved, they destroyed part of the buildings. Rubble fell on Talon, just as planed. They got disoriented and disorganized for a few seconds. Seconds enough to eliminate some of the heavier forces and other soldiers, support included. But those seconds were scarce, and Talon could reorganized quickly and counterattacked.

 

* * *

 

Wujing, Zhuque, Ashe, Bob, Satya and Hana waited in the shadows for Jesse’s group to make them mobilize forces to the Shrine and away from the Sanctuary. Most of the once breathtaking statues fro the past are now either completely destroyed or partially. To say that the Sanctuary was full of Talon was an understatement.

“Have they started yet?” Satya whispered.

“Jesse is cautious about these kind of situations. He thinks a lot before making a decision or a plan. He must be thinking the best way to attack with his forces.” Ashe answered.

“I’m worried about Yuna.” Hana said softly. Zhuque patted her back, making Hana to look at her.

“I’m sure that she will be fine. Yuna is a strong girl, like you. Besides, Orisa will make sure that no harm comes to her.”

“Easier saying than doing, Zhuque. Remember that.” Wujing countered. The Ancient woman stared at him.

“Knowing Jesse, he already made Yuna to stay in a safe place, but allowing her to be seen by Talon.” Ashe added.

“Ok. So, can we check the plan one last time?” Hana said.

Everyone nodded. “We must remain hidden in the shadows and eliminate them silently from behind once Jesse has fooled them. We will know he succeeded when they start to move troops.” Wujing said. He then looked to Hana. “It is imperative that you don’t be seen by them to avoid Jesse’s plan from failing.”

“Bob will stay in front of her all times. He’s big, she behind him will make them harder to see her from the distance.” Ashe said as Bob nods.

“Good. Satya, once we have reached the middle of the Sanctuary, and taken control of it, create your turrets around the place. Also, prepare a teleport to fall back should the need arrives.” He turned to Hana. “Remember our lessons?”

Hana nodded. “Use my power to overwhelm the dark bubble. Once done, destroy it to free Sanzang.”

“Remember that you’re against time, Princess. Once they realized that you are the real one, they’ll move all of their forces to capture you and to kill us.” Zhuque said.

“That is why we need to eliminate all forces we encounter here, to ensure all the time we can afford for the Princess to free Sanzang. Once she has done that, we can aid Jesse’s group at the Shrine.” Wujing added.

“Let me and Bob go first. I can scope from afar and tell you ‘bout their forces.” Ashe said. Wujing nodded.

“Good. We shall wait here until you-“ Wujing was interrupted by loud orders coming from inside. They heard someone screaming ‘Princess Hana was seen over the Shrine with a small but strong force! our forces there were beaten! We got our orders! Move and capture her and her forces alive!’

“That’s our signal that Jesse has fooled them.” Ashe said. “We must wait till most of their forces has left the Sanctuary. Obviously they’ll leave some troops to protect the Sanctuary.”

“How many will stay here?” Satya asked.

“Enough to protect the Sanctuary. You had trouble with three back in Eichenwalde. Though they may not have that Immortality Field with them, since it’s a rare ability, they still can give us trouble. So we need to be careful.” Wujing said.

“Look! They are marching towards the Shrine now.” Satya said. True to her words, Talon was now moving most of its forces to the Shrine.

“It’d take 45 or so minutes for them to arrive to the Shrine. We must make use of that time.” Wujing said, intending on going now to the Sanctuary.

“It’d be better to wait a few minutes for them to get away enough _before_ we enter, Wujing. If we go now, they can recall their forces, crush us and capture the Princess with ease.” Zhuque said, grabbing gently but with a firm grip his arm. “I know you are desperate to free Sanzang. I am too, believe me, but we cannot go head first to battle. Not like in the past when we were all together and didn’t have another choice but to fight to save our world.”

“What do you recommend we do now, Zhuque? Sanzang will die if we don’t help him today!” He answered with more force than intended. Zhuque moved her hand to his chestplate.

“I’m scared too, Wujing.” That made Wujing to calm down a bit. “I’m afraid of Sanzang and our home. Afraid that we cannot save him. Afraid that we cannot stop them from freeing Talon. But you want to know something? I trust the Princess, and everyone here with us and over the Shrine. Your desperation is blinding your judgement. Take a deep breath before doing something that you will regret later.”

Wujing’s eyes softened behind his mask. Deep down, he knew that Zhuque’s right. Between the Servants, Zhuque and Sanzang were always the anchors of them, slowing down everyone in difficult situations and keeping their calm. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“Thank you.” He said.

Zhuque smiled. “See? Now you can think straight.” She said looking to the Sanctuary. “I guess that with our little chat, they got away a bit. _Now_ we can enter.” She said standing.

Everyone followed example and slowly, hidden in the shadows, made their way into the Sanctuary.

All forces they found were silenced swiftly, avoiding Talon from alerting the others about their presence. Ashe provided with vision far away, getting the details they needed. Hana was hiding behind Bob all the time, like Ashe suggested. Wujing, given his big size but dark armor colors, remained 100% hidden in the darkness, to avoid gettin spotted. Zhuque helped however she could, but also remaining hidden. Satya created different teleports to get faster to different places.

She and Ashe eliminated all of Talon’s forces they could encounter. Given Sanzang’s prison was in the middle of the Sanctuary, at the sight of everyone, they needed to wipe away all the forces they could manage. Only one surviving troop left could alert the others and return full strength back to the Sanctuary.

“Ok, I don’t see more of their forces nearby.” Ashe said as she aimed around the place.

“And I cannot sense more of them in the proximities.” Zhuque said.

“Good. Then we can begin.” Wujing said. They approached the dark bubble.

“So, that’s the prison that keeps Sanzang away.” Ashe said.

“Indeed. It is why we could not contact him.” Zhuque answered.

“I can sense Sanzang there. But he’s got no more time. I must break it.” Hana said getting close. She approached her hand to the bubble, but a strong shockwave hit her, making her to shriek and fall to the ground. Zhuque immediately went to her side.

“Are you ok, Princess?” She asked. Hana nodded.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just shocked by how the bubble reacted when I touched it.”

Wujing got closer to the bubble. “This is going to be a problem.”

“What do you mean?” Ashe said.

“The bubble is stronger than I thought. It’d take longer to break it.”

“Time that Jesse may not have.” Ashe said frowning.

“I’m sure that the Princess will break it in no time.” Zhuque said, trying to cheer the group.

“I will do my best.” Hana said, walking to the bubble. When she was close enough, she took a deep breath and slowly approached her right hand to the bubble. Like before, the bubble reacted violently, sending shock waves to her. This time, though, Hana was prepared, and used all of her focus to overwhelm the bubble’s energy.

While Hana was trying to break the bubble, Ashe walked to Bob.

“Bob and I will make guard over the other entrance in the mean time. If we see some of Talon, we will take care of them.” She said.

“I will create Turrets on the opposite entrance. If someone from Talon tries to get inside, they’ll attack them and will notify me about it.” Satya added.

“Good. All these measures are needed. Wujing said. “We must ensure the Princess’s safety as she breaks the bubble.”

 

* * *

 

A screamed was heard in the confines of Busan’s temple. Once Princess Hana Song’s home, it was now being used as an HQ by Talon for their movements around the world. Moira was waiting behind a door of a room. Inside the room lays her love, once Busan’s extraordinary scientist and the Princess’s instructor, Doctor Siebren de Kuiper, originally from Dutch, he ended on Busan for the freedom Hana and all of the former princesses gave him to investigate about science. Moira and Siebren met each other a few decades ago during a field investigation. Since then, their bond grew and grew until he asked her to marry him. Moira accepted and together investigated more about science. Until one day, one of Siebren’s experiments about gravity failed, and sent him across different planes for a year and half, making Moira desperate to find him. She found Talon and they gave her her husband, but with his mind damaged. She decided to help them if they can heal Siebren, making her to betray her former city and home.

Moira placed a hand on the door’s wood, hearing her husband’s screams.

“What is that melody?!” It was one of the only things he would scream when he was awake. The medics keep him sedated to not harm himself.

“What’s wrong, my friend?” Sombra said approaching her.

“Remember that we are not friends. I only accepted helping Talon with the promise that Siebren will return to normal.” Moira said.

“Aww... love fills the air.” Sombra said, moving her hands in a mocking way on the air. “But don’t worry. The old Dragon Talon can heal your husband.”

“I know. And that is why I accepted to work with you.”

“Don’t worry, _mujer_. Even though we haven’t captured the Princess, we know she will come here soon.”

“Yes, and with the old Servants. Powerful beings that can turn this fight for their favor.” Moira said, looking disapprovingly to Sombra. “You said that those three man of yours could capture her and Wujing’s hammer when they saw her on Eichenwalde. Yet they failed, and were defeated by Wujing.”

“You still have those civilians to experiment on, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do. But trying to emulate Siebren’s failed experiment is harder than you may be thinking.”

“You still got a lot of them to try, though. The people of this city is strong.”

“Indeed, but after that rescue attempt, I lost the best test subjects. That Lena girl had such potential. She could easily revert any changes I could have done to her. That woman Zarya, got a strong will and mind, making her capable of tolerate the experiments. And the big man Reinhardt had the best of physique. But now the three of them and almost all of the prisoners are gone.”

“Don’t worry about that. You can still work on those of Talon who are no longer useful.” Sombra offered.

“Maybe those who failed? They would do just fine.”

“Sorry, but I still got plans for them.”

“Shame. Considering how they failed on their last mission.”

“But we learned a lot form their failure, though. Like the Princess’s companions will die for her. We can use that for our advantage.”

“Maybe.” Moira said, now opening the door’s handle. “But we cannot rush things.” She said before shutting the door.

She walked inside the room. Once it belonged to Zarya, now it was being used to keep Siebren safe. Moira walked to the bed, and she saw her husband’s state. He was chained to the bed to prevent him to injure his limbs. Tubes were connected to his body, giving him the nutrients and cleaning his system. His eyes were unfocused and looking everywhere. When his eyes found her, he immediately calmed down. Moira sighed mentally, grateful that somehow he still remembers her. She grabbed his left hand he she felt his own hand gently tightening around her own hand.

“I’m going to bring you back.” She said. Siebren looked at her before closing his eyes and falling asleep. “I promise you that.” Moira continued. “Even if I have to do terrible things to do so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Got to study for the finals, a travel from a country to another and ran out of some ideas.  
> But here's the next chapter. Tell me your thoughts and how to improve. Also, if you have any suggestion, don't forget to write it down!  
> Mujer=Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea today, still don’t think where this is going, but so far, I like the start.  
> Tell me what you think. Any idea for future chapters, improvements and info about Chinese are welcome :)


End file.
